Dark Storm
by ZonaRose
Summary: My village was massacred. I was the only survivor, and even if it costs me my life, I will see my revenge. This is an adaption or retelling of Mary H. Herbert's Dark Horse. If you have read her series Dark Horse then I hope you will enjoy my retelling of her story. Yuri/Lesbian
1. Finding a Friend

**A/N:** I know I'm starting a new story without finishing or even posting new chapters of my other works. I'm hoping that retelling this story in my own way will help kick start my muse. I've already started hearing whispers from it, and hope to be able to get some of my other stories up-to-date or finished. I thank you all for your continued patience in the slump that I have had. I hate the fact that some of my stories have gone untouched for over three years. To me that is unacceptable and by rights I shouldn't even have those stories still posted. However, I have a hard time thinking about bringing down those stories as I know they have endings, I just have to find them.

I don't know if you want to call this an adaption to Mary H. Herbert's book Dark Horse or that I took her subplot and made it into my own story. There is no cut-and-paste between her original works and the story. I read the chapters and then retell the chapters in my own way. However, I have kept the subplot to her original works, so if you have read her books then you will see the subplot come through. If the first book is a success and you all enjoy it. There will be four more to follow with a grand total of five books. I know she did other books that came after the original five, but I don't think I will get into those.

There are some major changes from her plot and mine at certain points in the book. Again, if you have read Dark Horse then you'll see where these changes have been made. If you haven't, then I will not be elaborating where these changes are, as that would take away from the story that I am telling. If you would like to read the original works by Mary H. Herbert, the first one is called Dark Horse. The entire series of five books is called The Dark Horse series. The stories I will be doing will be known as The Dark Storm series (TDS).

In this adaptation I'm using characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. There will also be Yuri/Lesbian relationships in this story.

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. Percherons are the largest horse known to be. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. They are one of the most majestic horses of their size. The Dalax in my story is both horse/?. You'll actually get a hint of this at the end of this chapter. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _ };-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter One – Finding a Friend**_

* * *

A man sitting astride a horse on top of the hill looked out over a village. He notices the first signs of life among the villagers awakened to the new day. It was foretold that he would be the ruler over the world, so long as a great warrior from this village did not stop him. He is about to make sure that never happens.

"Uno, make sure nothing is living when you leave the village. I don't even want the animals left alive. Slaughter everything."

"Yes, my Lord," as she gave the signal to her sisters. Thirteen horses came careening down the hill towards the unsuspecting village, unaware that their lives were about to end.

* * *

Sapphire eyes slowly opened to the pungent smell of blood and death that was all around her. Trying to look around, there wasn't much to see except smoke and dead bodies. There was a weight on top of her it was her mother's body, which had protected her from death.

Carefully rolling her mother's body off from her, a sharp pain in her right shoulder told her where the sword had hit, straight through her mother into her. Surveying the area around her, she could tell that there was nothing left alive. Carefully she made her way over to the healer's hut where she knew she would find what she needed to sew up her wound.

After doing the best, she can. She made her way through the village scrounging up food that she can put into a sack. Finally, she made her way over to the Temple hut where she found her father and his sword Raising Heart; although in her hands at this moment, it felt more like Raging Heart.

With vengeance in her heart, she slowly makes her way up into the mountains away from her beloved village. Though it pained her not to bury her family, she didn't want the ones who did this to find out they left someone alive.

The higher she climbed in the mountains she could see off into the distance. A dust storm, it was making its way toward the village. At least, the villagers and her family would get a proper burial.

The loss of blood and the wound in her shoulder made it difficult to climb the rocky terrain. The sun was starting to set, which means she needed to find some place to camp through the night and with as exhausted, as she is, it will end up being a cold camp. In the distance, she heard a sound that made her freeze in her tracks, the sound of Coyenas. They are a mixed breed of coy dogs and hyenas, and they are extremely vicious when they're hunting something.

The pack sounded like it was getting close, causing the young woman to tremble. The strange laughing sound that they made in the excitement of their hunt would make anyone's blood turn cold. The longer that she listened, the further away they seem to be getting. Until finally the laughing turned into a high-pitched barking of excitement, it seems whatever they've been chasing has been caught.

Sighing with relief, she starts moving away, when the piercing scream and fury of a horses neigh sliced through the air. Without thought, she starts running towards the commotion, wondering what in her condition could she do to help this majestic animal. Out of all the animals that she's ever taken care of, horses were always her favorite.

The closer that she got the louder the commotion was. Careful not to attract their attention, she slowed her progress until she was a few trees away and what she saw was horrifying. A beautiful black horse with a golden mane was stuck in clay slurry up to its belly. It couldn't pull its legs out it was stuck so deep.

Some of the Coyenas were also stuck in the clay slurry trying to snap their jaws at its flesh, while others were going on the backs of their comrades getting ready to leap onto its back. Putting her sack down, she carefully drew the sword from its sheath and without thinking charged at the animals screaming at the top of her lungs.

Slicing through several of the beasts, she took them all by surprise. Before she knew it five of them were dead, the remaining four turned tail and ran away. The three that were stuck were soon put out of their misery. As the adrenaline left her so did, the strength of her legs and collapsed to the ground.

The horse's nostrils flared, burgundy eyes were wild with fear, not knowing what the human was going to do. The longer the two stared at each other, calmer the horse became until finally the horse calm down enough to relax and breathe easy.

"Well, boy, I don't know how to get you out of there, but I'll do my best."

_**"For one thing, I'm not a boy. I am a girl, and at this point I'll take any help you can offer."**_

Looking around for the owner of the voice, the young girls eyes finally looked into the burgundy eyes that were staring back at her. "Are you the one that just spoke to me?" Snorting the horse nodded her head yes. "I have never heard of such a thing before. Can you read my mind as well?"

_**"No, I can only project my thoughts to you. Some humans even have the ability to talk back to us through telepathy. I don't know if you are one of the special ones or not."**_

"I see, than I don't suppose you have any ideas on how I can help you to get out of that clay slurry?"

_**"Unfortunately, digging me out is going to be the only way."**_

"I see. The only problem with that is going to be; every time I start to take it out, it will slide right back in. Unfortunately, if I wait until morning it'll be too hard for me to dig it out."

Looking around at the materials that she had to work with; a small plan start to formulate in her mind. Just when she was starting to feel good about the idea that she had, her stomach gave an undignified growl. The girl looked down at her stomach and sighed.

"Well, it looks like my body is trying to tell me I need to eat. I don't suppose you've had anything to eat lately, have you?"

_**"No, they ended up catching me as I was going to graze."**_

"I see then, I'll see if I can find you some nice grass to eat."

Searching the area, she was able to find a small armload of grass as well as bits and pieces of wood for a small fire. After placing the grass in front of the horse within easy reach, she started to build a small fire; she was going to need the light to help free the horse.

With the fire started. She looked into her sack for something that didn't need to be cooked and found some jerky meat that would be perfect, as it would give her protein and fuel for the task. After she finished eating, she went around and gathered up some more wood some of it for the fire, and some of it to help her dig out the horse from the clay slurry.

The entire time, the horse was watching her every move, it wasn't that she didn't trust humans. It was just something about this one made her very cautious. She wasn't acting as a normal human would in this situation. For one, she was being methodical in everything that she did, almost as if she was not human. Two this girl had no emotions; she didn't seem to care about anything at the moment. Yes, she was considerate to get some food but if her own stomach hadn't growled, would she have even considered getting food, not just herself, but for me as well.

As the girl started her task, she started to talk about her village life, family, and friends. While she was talking, I noticed her face was moist with tears, but her voice was still without emotion. Had something happened to everything and everyone that she knew?

"They came out of nowhere. We were just starting our day our daily routines, and they just start to slaughter us. They went for the men and boys first, as most women and girls didn't know how to fight. Although in our village, good portions of our young women have been learning how to hold their own against invaders. Nevertheless, it doesn't seem like that was enough, as I'm the only survivor of my village. The only one who can point the finger at the band of raiders that did this, that is, if I ever find them."

So that is why the little human has no emotions, she's burned out with grief and in shock of what she has seen, maybe even done. That must be why her right shoulder is bleeding she must have been injured in the raid, but even though she's in pain she continues to dig.

_**"You must rest little one. If you continue at this pace, you'll burn yourself out before you can finish your task."**_

"No, they could come back at any time and I'm not going to watch another thing I care about died before me. Not if I can help it."

Care? This little human cares about me? When she has only known me for a short time, how is that possible?

"You see, it wasn't just the people that were slaughtered every living thing in my village is dead; from the chickens to the horses, from the old men to the newborn babies. They're all gone. All that's left is a sorry excuse for a young woman who can't even use a sword properly. Not only that, but I'm right handed. A was injured in my right shoulder, so I couldn't use this sword properly even if I wanted to."

That's impossible. The way she used that sword in her left hand, it was as if she had done it all her life. I could feel my heart warming to this young girl, the courage; she must have to go on with no one left.

She has been at this now for hours and I can see the fatigue taking its toll on her body. The trembling is not from the chill in the air, but from her muscles too tired to move. However, she was right. The closer the dawn it gets the thicker the clay slurry gets and the harder it is for her to dig me out.

It's now midday and the warmth of the sun has hardened the clay slurry. She has found a way of transporting some water from a nearby stream and is attempting to soften the clay, so that she can continue digging me out. She has set a bowl of the cool liquid so that I can drink, taking very little for herself, even though I know she needs it.

Finally, with a wooden ramp, I'm able to leave my trap to freedom. The young girl smiles at me shakily moves over to where her campfire was the night before and collapses in a heap of total exhaustion. Without help, she might not make it through the night. Therefore, I make my decision. I will go to the stream and wash up and then come back and take care of her throughout the night.

In my dazed sleep, I felt someone picking me up and then gently putting me into a cool stream of water to wash the clay off my body, and to clean my wounded shoulder. I was then laid down on something soft instead of the hard ground. As I crack, my eyes open to see whom it is taking care of me. I see a beautiful young woman with burgundy eyes and golden hair, in black silks. She sees that I am partially awake and smiles at me, even though the smile does not reach her eyes.

"Rest easy little one, I will take care of you throughout the night."

With that said, I could no longer fight my body anymore and fell into a deep sleep, too bad it wasn't a deep sleep void of nightmares. I witnessed repeatedly the slaughter of my parents, my brother and sister everything I hold dear. Each time it would get to a bad part, I felt a cool cloth wash my face and my arms and a gentle voice, singing to me in a language I did not know.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of chapter 1 of Dark Storm. I will be posting one chapter a week, as I have several chapters already done and I am moving along very nicely with this story. There are twenty chapters to the original book and I plan to keep this as close to that as possible.

Reviews are always most welcomed; please let me know what you think of this adaption, whether you have read the original Dark Horse or not. If you have read the original Dark Horse and you wish to compare the two stories in your reviews. I welcome that very much, and would like to see what you think of the changes that I have made.

Until next week, I hope you enjoy the read.

_Zona Rose_ };-

Below is her original chapter one. I will do this for the first three chapters, to show the difference from my chapter and her works. Enjoy. All rights of the following are to Mary H. Herbert.

* * *

**Mary H. ****Herbert**

**Dark Horse**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Gabria paused and leaned wearily against her walking staff. She could not go on much longer like this. Her ankle ached from a bad fall and her shoulders were rubbed raw by the unaccustomed pack. The wind, which blew cold from the icy passes of the mountains, cut through her woolen cloak and chilled her to the bone. She had not eaten since fleeing from her home at Corin Treld two days before.

The girl sat down on a rock and threw her pack to the ground. There was some dried meat and trail bread in the old pack, but Gabria had no idea how much longer she would have to walk and food was difficult to find on the plains this early in the spring. It was better to save her rations until she was desperate. At any rate, she had no desire for food now. Her body was too numb with grief and despair.

Gabria wearily examined her boots. The soles were almost worn through from the sharp shale she had struggled over.

Ragged boots, the sign of an exile. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat and, for a moment, she nearly surrendered to the anguish that tore at her resolve like starving vultures. No! She cried silently. I cannot weep. Not yet.

Gabria pounded her knee with her fist while her other hand convulsively gripped the short sword at her belt. Her body trembled violently as she fought to regain control of her despair. There was no time for grief now. Nor did she have the Strength to waste on self-pity. Her family and her clan had been massacred at their winter camp at Corin Treld. She was the only one left to claim their weir-geld, recompense for the blood of her family that stained the grass of their home. She would seek her revenge and then she could weep.

Gabria closed her mind to all but her grim resolve. It was the only way she could survive. It gave her a strength and a purpose in the face of a debilitating loneliness and fear. She was an exile now and therefore dead to her people unless another clan accepted her. She was a wanderer and an untouchable. Somehow, she had to find a clan that would take her in. Somehow, she would claim her vengeance.

Slowly her trembling eased and the emotions that threatened to devour her were forced into a deep prison. She remembered that her father had once told her that strong emotions were a power to be harnessed and used like a weapon. She stood up and smiled a feral grimace, like the snarl of a wolf. To the north, the direction from which she had come, a line of clouds lay along the horizon. It seemed to her that a pall of smoke still hung over her home.

"My grief for you will be used, Father," Gabria said aloud. "Our enemy will die." Out of habit, she reached up to brush a strand of flaxen hair out of her face, only to touch the rough-cut stubble on her head. The girl sighed, remembering the pain she had felt when she had cut her hair and burned it with the bodies of her four brothers, including her twin, Gabran. Her brothers had been so proud of her long, thick hair. But she gave it to them as a gift of mourning and in return she took her twin's identity.

His clothes now covered her body and his weapons were in her hand. She would no longer be a girl. For the sake of survival, she would become a boy, Gabran.

It was clan law that no woman could claim weir-geld alone; she had to be championed by a male member of her family. To make matters worse for Gabria, the clans usually did not accept an exiled woman unless she was of exceptional beauty or talent. Gabria knew she had little chance of being accepted on her own merits. On the other hand, she was slim and strong and had been raised with four boisterous boys who often forgot she was only a girl. With luck and careful attention, she thought she could pass well enough as a boy. The deception could bring her death, but it could also give her a greater chance for survival and revenge.

Ignoring the jab of pain in her ankle, Gabria shouldered her pack once more and limped southward across the hillside. She was in the Hornguard, the low, barren foothills that lay like a crumpled robe at the foot of the Darkhorn Mountains. Somewhere in one of the sheltered valleys to the south, she hoped to find the Khulinin, her mother's clan, led by Lord Savaric. She hoped her kinship with the Khulinin would overcome the stigma of exile. Gabria prayed it would, for even driven by the strength of her desire for revenge, she knew she would not be able to go far. The

Khulinin were still many days distant and either her twisted ankle or her food would fail long before she could find another clan.

Gabria hurried on, forcing her legs to move. It was almost twilight and she wanted to find shelter before dark.

Then, above the wind, she heard the howling of wolves.

Hungry and insistent, the cries sang through the dusk like wild music. Gabria shuddered and gripped her staff tighter as the feral hunting calls sounded again. The wolves were not after her, she realized. They were upwind of her and deeper in the hills. Still, that was too close. Alone and virtually defenseless against a pack, Gabria had no desire to meet the vicious marauders. She stopped and listened, following the progress of the hunt.

The howling continued for several minutes. The animals were moving south, running parallel to her. Then the cries grew louder, for whatever the wolves were chasing seemed to be trying to reach the open ground of the plains. Gabria tensed and her eyes searched the hills for the approaching pack. But the howling stopped abruptly, and the wolves broke into yowls of glee and triumph. The girl sighed with relief. The wolves had caught their prey and would not hunt again for a while.

She was about to move on when she heard another sound that froze her heart: the enraged squeal of an embattled horse.

"Oh, Mother of All," she breathed. "No!" Before she could consider her choices, she limped toward the sound even as the echoes faded. The howling burst out, sharp with rage and frustration. Gabria ran faster, forcing her sore legs to navigate the rugged, brush-covered hillsides, while the pain stabbed through her ankle and the heavy pack slammed against her back.

She knew it was utterly stupid to think of challenging a pack of killers for their chosen prey, but this prey was different. Horses were special to her, to all her people. They were the very existence of the clans, the chosen of the goddess, Amara, and the children of the plains. No clansman ever turned his back on a horse, no matter what the danger.

The yowling abruptly increased and the horse's screams took on a note of fury and desperation. Gabria pushed on until her breath came in ragged gasps and her legs were heavy with pain. For a moment, she despaired reaching the stricken horse before it was brought down.

The sounds became louder, but the distance seemed so much greater than she had expected.

She dropped her pack, then pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around her arm as she ran.

Suddenly the sounds ceased. Gabria faltered when she lost the guidance of the cries. She stopped and listened again, trying to locate the attack. The wind whistled around her, carrying the smell of an old winter as the hills dimmed in the approaching night. Beyond the grasslands, the full moon was rising.

"Oh, Mother," Gabria gasped. "Where are they?" As if in answer to her plea, another furious squeal came out of the growing darkness and the howling rose in response. This time, the sounds were quite close, perhaps in the next valley. Breathing a silent prayer of thanks, Gabria broke into a run. She topped one hill, plunged into a valley, and toiled up the next slope. At the crest she stopped and peered down the hill.

The land at her feet sheared off into a deep gully between three hills, where several run-offs emptied into a bowl-like depression. After the last thaw, melted snow had gathered in the center, creating a pool of mud and standing water rimmed with Ice.

In the midst of the pool, now churned to a filthy mire, stood a huge horse, very angry and very much alive. Gabria's eyes widened in astonishment and excitement when she recognized the animal. It was a Hunnuli, the greatest of all the horse breeds. They were the legendary steeds of the ancient magic-wielders, and, even though their masters had been destroyed by hate and jealousy, the horses themselves were revered above all others. Their numbers were few and wild, and when they deigned to be ridden, they only accepted the men of the clans. It was said that the first Hunnuli was sired by a storm on the first mare of the world; a streak of lightning was left indelibly printed on their descendants' shoulders to prove it.

Gabria had never seen one of these magnificent animals before, but there was no mistaking this was a Hunnuli. Even in the twilight, Gabria could see the jagged white streak that marked the black hide at its shoulder. She simply could not believe one of those horses had been brought to bay by eight or nine wolves.

She moved behind a scrub pine to where she could see without being detected. The wolves were still there, slinking around the edge of the mire and keeping their distance from the wicked teeth of the horse. The horse itself was obviously exhausted, and steam rose from its heaving flanks.

Suddenly the Hunnuli lunged, squealing in fury as it tried to lash out at a sneaking wolf. The girl knew then why the horse had not run, for it was trapped in the clinging mud. Its back legs were sunk to the haunches in the freezing mire and its front legs pawed desperately for purchase on the slippery edge of the pool. It could only use its teeth to fight the wolves for fear of sinking deeper into the mud.

The horse settled back warily and snorted. Two wolves then made a feint for the horses head to draw its attention while a third leaped from behind to slash at the unprotected tendons in the horse's back legs.

Gabria screamed and the horse whipped its head around and slammed the leaping wolf into the mire. Like a snake, the Hunnuli flung back and snapped viciously at the other two beasts. One wolf screeched in agony and fell back with its leg hanging in bloody splinters. The second was more successful. It caught the horse by the neck and left a gaping slash dangerously close to the Jugular. The other wolves yipped and snarled.

Gabria's mouth went dry and her legs were shaking. She wished fervently for her bow and some arrows to bring down the wolves, but the bow lay in the ashes of her tent, and she did not trust her skill with the sword that hung by her side. All she had was her staff. She hefted it and swallowed hard. If she waited to think any longer, all would be lost. The horse was weakening rapidly and the wolves were growing bolder.

With a wild yell, the girl sprinted down the slope, lurching on her injured ankle. The wolves whirled in surprise to face this new threat and the horse neighed another challenge. Before the hunters realized their -danger, Gabria was upon them, swinging her staff like a scythe. The wolves snapped and lunged at her, and she fought them back with a strength born of desperation.

One wolf fell, its back broken. Another lay whimpering with smashed ribs. A third leaped away and was caught by the teeth of the great horse, which flung it high in the air. Using her cloak as a guard for her arm and her staff like a double-edged sword, Gabria drove the wolves away from the pool. At the foot of the enclosing hills, they broke and ran.

Gabria watched them disappear over the rim of the hill, then she turned to gaze with some surprise at the bodies lying in the gully. Something seemed to snap inside her and she sagged on her staff, feeling utterly exhausted and aching from head to toe. She stood there for a while, panting for breath, sweating and trembling with dizziness.

The girl glanced blearily at the wild horse and wondered what to do next. The big animal stood immobile and watched her quietly. She was relieved to see its ears were swiveled toward her rather than flattened on its head. The horse seemed to realize she was not an enemy.

The evening had dimmed to night and the full moon swelled above the plains; its silver light flooded into the gully and gleamed on the standing water. Gabria limped to the edge of the mud hole and sat down to rest while she studied the horse. Even mired in the mud, she could see the animal was enormous. It probably stood about eighteen hands at the shoulder, and Gabria mentally cringed at the thought of moving such a massive animal out of its trap. Yet she obviously could not leave the Hunnuli. The wolves could return and the horse was in no condition to free itself. Somehow she would have to devise a way to free it. But how? She had no tools, no rope, and very little strength. Of course, its size gave the Hunnuli incredible power, but if it struggled too much against the heavy mud it would wear itself into deadly exhaustion.

The girl shook her head. At least the horse did not appear to be sinking deeper. Gabria hoped that meant the ground was frozen below the mud and would support the horse through the night.

There was nothing more she could do now. She was too weary, beyond thought and beyond effort, to do anything else that night.

Gabria stood up, feeling slightly better, and walked slowly around the pool. She stared at the horse, her face wrinkled in a frown. There was something odd about this horse that she could not quite discern in the moonlight. Its glossy black hide was filthy with muck, and blood oozed from the gash on its neck, making a slick rivulet down its withers. But the blood was not the problem.

There was something else. . . something unusual for a seemingly healthy horse. Then she realized what it was.

Oh, no, Gabria thought. So that is why the Hunnuli was trapped so easily. She is a mare and heavy with foal.

There was no alternative now. Gabria knew she would have to extricate the Hunnuli or die trying. She glanced up at the horse's head and saw the mare staring intently at her. Their eyes met and the meeting was so intense Gabria was rocked back on her heels. Never had she seen such eyes in any creature. They were like orbs of illuminated night, sparkling with starlight and brimming with incredible intelligence. They were gazing at her with a mixture of surprise, suspicion, and an almost human glint of impatience.

"How did you get caught like this?" Gabria breathed softly, her voice mingled with awe.

The mare snorted in disgust.

''I'm sorry, it was unfair of me to ask. I'm going to find firewood. I'll return."

It was normal for her to talk to a horse like another human being, but this time the girl had the oddest feeling the mare understood.

Gabria put her cloak around her shoulders, for the air was turning bitterly cold, and went to find her pack. She found a dead tree on her way back and broke off enough wood to last the night.

As an afterthought, she dragged the dead wolves out of the gully and left them downwind of her camp.

She lit a small fire in the shelter of the cliff wall, where the horse could see her, and set most of the fuel aside for an emergency. There was only stale bread and dried meat for a meal, but Gabria ate it gratefully. For the first time since she fled the devastation at Corin Treld, she was hungry.

She sat silently for a while, staring at the horse. In the darkness, it loomed as an even darker obscurity on the edge of the firelight. Every now and then it would shift slightly and the flames would reflect in its eyes. Gabria shuddered. The blackness in her mind began to creep insidiously over her thoughts.

Fires licked in her memory and the phantoms of things remembered grew out of the shadows. The flames rose and fell and ran with blood. There was blood everywhere. Her hands, her clothes, and even her scarlet cloak was stained with blood and reeked of death.

The girl stared at her hands, at the stains she could not remove. Her hands would never be clean. She frantically wiped her palms on her leggings and moaned like a wounded animal. The tears burned in her head, but her eyes remained dry as she stared glassily at the ground. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Father, I'm sorry," she cried. Above her, the moon followed its unseeing path and a damp, chill wind swept through the hills. Beyond the gully came the sounds of bickering wolves from where they were tearing at the bodies of their dead.

After a long while, the fire died down and the phantoms faded from Gabria's mind. Moving like an old woman, she stoked the fire, then curled up in her cloak. She fell asleep, borne under by the weight of utter exhaustion.

* * *

A horse neighed, strident and demanding, above the hoof beats that thundered over the frozen ground. Half-seen forms of mounted men careened past to set their torches to the felt tents. Swords flashed in the rising flames as the attackers cut down the people, and scream after scream reverberated in the mist, until they blended into one agonized wail.

Gabria started awake, her heart pounding as the cry died on her lips. She clutched her cloak tighter and shivered at the dream that still clouded her thoughts. A horse neighed again, angrily.

The unexpected sound dispelled the nightmare and brought the girl fully awake. This sound was no dream. She stiffly sat up and blinked at the Hunnuli. The mare was watching her with obvious impatience. Gabria realized the sun was already riding above the plains, though its warming light had not yet dipped into the gully. The chill of the night still clung to shadows, and frost flowered everywhere, even on the mud-encrusted mane of the trapped mare.

Gabria sighed, grateful the night was gone and the wolves had not attacked again. With infinite care, she eased to her feet, convinced she would shatter at any moment. Every muscle felt as if it were petrified.

"I'm sorry," she said to the horse. "I did not mean to sleep so long. But I feel better." She gently stretched to work out the kinks in her joints. "Perhaps I can help you now." The mare whinnied as if to say "I should think so," and a wisp of a smile drifted over the girl's face. For a moment the smile lit her pale green eyes, then it was gone and the pain that had dulled her expression for three days returned.

Sitting by a newly built fire, Gabria emptied her pack onto the ground. There was very little in it that would help her to dig a gigantic horse out of the mud trap: only a bag of food, a few pots of salve, and a dagger of fine steel that had been her father's prized possession, an extra tunic, and a few odds and ends she had salvaged from her family's burned tent. At the moment, she would have traded it all for a stout length of rope and a digging tool.

She sat for a time, totally at a loss over what to do next. Finally, she walked around the pool and considered every possibility, while the mare kept a cautious eye on her. In the daylight, Gabria could see the mare had none of the fine-boned grace of the Harachan horses Gabria was accustomed to. The Hunnuli's head was small in comparison to her immense neck, which curved down regally to a wide back. Her chest was broad and muscular and her shoulders were an image of power. There was granite in her bones, steel in her muscles, and fire in her blood.

"Well," said Gabria at last, hands on hips. "There's only one thing I can think of now. Food."

She laid the contents of her pack on her cloak, rolled it up, and set it aside. Then, with her knife and empty pack, she went in search of grass. On the hilltop she paused to watch the sun climb the flawless sky. It was going to be a lovely day despite the early season. The wind had died, and a fresh smell of new growth rose from the warming land. A few patches of stubborn snow clung to the sheltered hillsides, but most of the winter's snowfall was gone.

Before her the foothills fell away into the valley of the Hornguard, a broad, lush river valley and the favorite wintering place of her rival clan, the Geldring. The land rose again beyond the rivers domain into the Himachal Mountains. The small range of rugged peaks sat like an afterthought in the midst of the grasslands. From their feet the vast steppeland of Ramtharin flowed for leagues to the seas of the eastern kings. This was the land of the twelve clans of Valorian and the realm of the Harachan horses, the fleet, smaller cousins of the Hunnuli. The steppes were hot in the summer, cold in the winter, dry most of the year, and merciless to those who did not respect them. They offered little to a people beyond the wind and the immense solitude of their rolling hills, but their grass was rich and the polished dome of the sky was a greater treasure to the clans than all the palaces of the east.

Behind Gabria, the mountains of Darkhorn marched south, then bent away to the west.

Somewhere beyond the curve was the valley of the Goldrine River and the Khulinin clan's winter encampment. She looked southward, hoping to see something that would encourage her, but the landmarks she knew were lost in the purple haze. She bit her lip, thinking of the miles she still had to travel, and bent to her task.

Gabria soon had a pack full of dried grass for the mare and a few half-frozen winterberries for herself. Although the fare was meager for a horse of that size, the old prairie grass was well cured by last year's summer sun and was rich enough. The Hunnuli would survive for a while.

The horse was watching intently for the girl to return and greeted Gabria with a resounding neigh.

"This is all I have for now," Gabria told her. "I will bring more later." Cautiously she laid the grass within reach of the horse. The mare tore voraciously at the proffered food, bobbing her head in her efforts to swallow quickly.

Meanwhile, Gabria tried to decide what to do next. She examined every possibility that came to mind no matter how ridiculous, but there seemed to be only one hopeful course-and the very idea of that nearly defeated her. She would have to dig the mare out.

Fortunately, the standing water had run off during the night, leaving only the deep, thick mire.

The properties that made the mud so treacherous might help her in its removal. It was so thick, it stuck everywhere. Nevertheless, if the Hunnuli thrashed about or tried to fight her off, it would be impossible to get close enough to do anything.

Gabria shrugged and picked up her empty pack. She could only hope the mare would understand her attempts to help.

She walked up one of the eroded stream beds that ran into the gully and soon found what she needed. There was an abundance of loose gravel and broken shale lying in bars along the dry bed. Quickly the girl filled her pack and returned to the pool. After several trips, she had a large pile of rock close to the mud hole.

Next, she went to collect broken branches, fallen logs, twigs, dead scrub, and anything that would suit her plan. In a nearby stand of pine, she cut boughs of springy needles and hauled them to the growing heap. Finally, she was ready.

Panting slightly, she spoke to the mare. "I know I have not earned the privilege to be your friend," she said. "But you must trust me. I am going to dig you out and I cannot spend my time avoiding your teeth."

The Hunnuli dipped her head and snorted. Taking that as a positive sign, Gabria eased to the mare's front legs and watched the ears that flicked toward her. The mare remained still; her ears stayed perked.

Gabria knelt in front of the horse. With a long, flat rock, she began scraping the mud away from the mare's legs. The muck was not deep by the edge and Gabria was able to reach frozen earth in several places.

"I'm going to make a ramp here for you," she said to the horse. "So you can stand without slipping." The Hunnuli remained still, apparently waiting.

By late morning, Gabria was drenched with sweat, and mud covered her like a second layer of clothes. She stood up, wiped her hands on her tunic, and surveyed her work. She felt a moment of pride. The mare's front quarters were free of the clinging mud and her front hooves rested on a short ramp of logs embedded in the mud and banked on either side with rock and dead brush. The horse's belly and hindquarters were still firmly mired, but Gabria felt a little relief and a twinge of hope.

The girl ate a quick meal and returned to work. First, she laid a narrow platform in the mud around the horse so she could work without fighting the mire herself. Scraping and digging with her rock shovel and her bare hands, she cleared away the mud from the Hunnuli's sides, then packed in handfuls of gravel and shale to keep the walls from slipping in. It was agonizing work.

Gabria's back was soon a band of pain and her hands were sore and blistered. The mare watched her constantly, remaining motionless except for the occasional swing of her head. Only her tail twitching in the mud betrayed her controlled impatience.

The first stars were glimmering in the darkening sky when Gabria stopped digging. She looked at the trapped mare in dismay and said, "I'm sorry, it will be another day before I can get you out." She groaned and staggered to her feet. "The digging's going so much slower than I expected."

In the long afternoon's work, she had only cleared away a distressingly small area of mud surrounding the huge horse. At the pace she was going, it might be several days before the mare was free. Weary and depressed, Gabria collected more grass for the horse and rubbed down her front legs to stave off swelling. She was rewarded with a soft nicker.

She looked at the Hunnuli in wonder. The mare returned her gaze calmly, her eyes glowing like black pearls. Impulsively, Gabria leaned over and buried her face in the Hunnuli's thick mane.

It did not seem possible she could feel something after the destruction of her home and family.

She thought every emotion had withered within her when she looked on the mutilated bodies of her brothers. Only revenge had remained to hold her together and fill her heart. Yet, this trapped horse awoke a feeling of kinship in her, and the battered remnants of her old self reached out desperately for comfort. Perhaps, she thought with a frantic yearning, this great horse would accept her as a friend. If so, that friendship was worth a lifetime of labor.

But after a while she stood up and rubbed her face, chiding herself for her fantasies. Hunnuli only accepted warriors and old sorcerers, not exiled girls. It was ridiculous to even imagine. She cleaned herself off as best she could and rekindled her fire. She ate some bread and was asleep before the flames died to embers.

The next morning came with a dismal dawn and a brief but heavy snow. The mountains were veiled behind a raiment of gray and silver clouds, and the wind gusted through the valleys.

Gabria woke with a groan. She was badly chilled and so sore she could barely move without pain stabbing somewhere in her body. Her shoulders and back ached and her arms felt petrified from her exertions of the day before. Closer inspection showed her ankle was still swollen. She moaned irritably and pulled her boot back on. Much more of this, she thought, shaking the snow off her cloak, and the wolves will have two meals. She decided to wrap her ankle for better support and hoped the rest of her abused body would gradually lose its kinks.

The Hunnuli was watching her as she ate her meal, showing none of the impatience of the previous day. The snowfall had patterned the horse's black coat like a bank of stars in a midnight sky, yet she did not bother to shake it off. Gabria glanced at her worriedly and wondered if something was wrong. The wild horse seemed abnormally subdued.

The girl became more alarmed when the Hunnuli ignored a fresh armload of grass. The horse's eyes were withdrawn and dull, as if the light of their glance was turned inward.

"Please, tell me it's not true," Gabria said, sick at the realization that dawned on her. The mare moved restlessly in the mire and turned to nose at her belly. It was difficult to tell under all the mud, but some of the signs were apparent. If Gabria was right, the mare would foal soon. The trauma of the attack and the two days in the mud hole had probably triggered the labor prematurely. Gabria looked at the mare's bulging sides and wondered how far along she actually was.

Desperately, Gabria went to work. The digging she thought she could do in two days now had to be finished in one. Some of the mud had slipped back during the night, but most of the walls had held. Extending these deeper, Gabria dug along the mare's stomach and down her haunches. She could see how the foal had dropped, and she hoped it would be an easy labor.

The mare was stiff and weakened from her imprisonment and was in no condition to fight a difficult birth.

The morning passed slowly, broken by intermittent snow and moments of warm sun. Gabria stopped several times to collect more shale and brush, then continued on as fast as her complaining body allowed. Once, she had to stop to wrap the bleeding blisters and lacerations on her hands.

By late afternoon, Gabria was nearing the end of her strength. Only her intense desire to free the mare and the unborn foal gave her the energy to keep digging. Her movements became automatic: scoop out the mud, throw it aside, and pack in the rock. The aches in her arms and back united into one massive hurt, then faded as she pushed herself to the edges of endurance.

After a time, it became easy to ignore the melting snow that trickled through her clothes. She only concentrated on fighting her growing lassitude.

The mare became agitated. Faint tremors rippled along her flanks, and she tossed her head in annoyance. Finally, in an effort to calm the horse and keep herself moving, Gabria began to talk aloud.

"I'm sorry, beautiful one, to be taking so long. I will have you out before your time, I promise. I just wasn't prepared for something like this." She laughed bitterly and flung a handful of mud behind her.

"Do you know how much is left when an encampment is burned? Very, very little. A few bits of charred rope, some blackened metal, and heaps and heaps of ashes. Many bodies, too. . . stabbed and slashed, or shot with arrows, or crushed by horses' hooves, or burned. But dead. All dead. Even the children. The horses and livestock are gone. There is nothing. Only death and emptiness and stench."

The Hunnuli quieted and was watching Gabria with an uncanny look of understanding and sympathy, but the girl was bent over her task and did not see the horse's eyes.

"It has never happened before, you know. Oh, we fight often. There is nothing a clansman likes more than a good fight. But not like this. Nothing like this. It was a massacre!" She fiercely wiped her eyes.

"I found my brothers together," Gabria continued dully. "They fought back to back and their enemies' blood flowed. I saw it. The murderers took their dead with them, but they left a great deal of blood behind. My brothers must have been too much for them, though. In the end, the cowards ran my brothers through with lances instead of fighting them like men. Father died before his hall and his hearth guard, his chosen warriors, defended him to the last man. There is no one else left."

For a time, Gabria was silent, and the ghosts of her dead clan haunted her memories. Even the pain of her body could not mask the aching loneliness that terrified her soul.

"I'm the only one," she snapped. "I was not there when they needed me. I ran off like a spoiled child because my father said I was to be married. When I came back to apologize for my heated words, he was dead. I am justly punished." She paused for a moment, then continued.

"I must earn the right to be a clansman now. I am neither man nor woman: I am an exile!"

Gabria slammed a handful of gravel into the mud. "That is what is so ironic, Hunnuli. It was a band of exiles, renegades, which ambushed my clan. Exiles sent by that foul dung, Lord Medb.

"Oh, but he will pay the weir-geld for this, Hunnuli. He thinks no one is alive who knows. But I know, and I know, too, that Lord Medb will die. I, Gabria of Clan Corin, am going to take my weir-geld in his blood. He does not realize that I am still alive, but he will know soon. May his heart tremble at the thought of his treachery being shouted to the clans and the world."

Without warning, dizziness shook Gabria's head and she fell against the mare. The girl lay panting on the horse's warm back while her whole body trembled with rage and fatigue. "I must hold on." Her voice rasped in her throat.

The Hunnuli remained still, letting the girl rest until her muscles slowly relaxed and her violent trembling eased. At last, Gabria sat back on her heels. Her face held no expression except for the rigid line to her jaw, the only mark of her hard won control.

It was getting dark and another light snow was falling. Despite her own weariness, Gabria noticed the mare was getting more uncomfortable. Her worry increased, for if the mare went into labor now, she would not be able to pull herself out of the mud. It was time to get the Hunnuli out.

Her legs sore from kneeling, Gabria painfully worked her way off the log platform to the bank.

The mare neighed irritably. Her eyes rolled in distress.

"Yes, I think I'm finished," Gabria said. "But I do wish I had some rope." She quickly threw more gravel on the ramp to give the mare added traction.

Much of the mud had been cleared away in a crude circle around the horse, but the heavy mire still clung tenaciously to her hind legs and a great mass lay under her belly. Gabria hoped with the log ramp beneath the Hunnuli's hooves, the horse could utilize her massive strength to pull herself out.

There was nothing more Gabria could do.

"It's up to you now," she said to the horse.

The Hunnuli understood. She stilled and closed her eyes. Her muscles began to bulge as if she were concentrating all of her power into one gigantic upheaval. Her neck bowed and trembled in her effort. Her nostrils flared as her breath steamed like the vent of a volcano. Then, without warning, the mare lunged forward, her entire being straining against the confining mud. Her muscles bunched in cords of black along her neck and rump. Her sinews Stretched until Gabria thought they would surely snap. Her huge hooves planted on the log ramp, the mare heaved upward, fighting for every inch of freedom.

Gabria sank to her knees, enthralled by the horse's struggle. She felt helpless just watching, but she knew she would only be in the way if she tried to help. There was no place for her puny efforts beside the colossal exertion of the black horse.

Slowly, the mud began to relinquish its hold. The mare's front legs jumped a step forward, driving the logs deeper into the earth. She pulled her back legs inch by inch toward the bank. Her stomach cleared the mire, clumps of mud clinging to her underbelly and to the distended milk bag. With one final effort, the mare threw herself upward. One hind leg lifted out and touched the ramp, then the other. She heaved out of the mud hole with a neigh of triumph that echoed through the gully. Gabria scrambled to her feet, crying with relief. They had done it! She threw her digging rock as far as she could and shouted again when she heard it hit the ground.

Immediately she went still. The Hunnuli was standing in front of her, her black form towering above Gabria's head and her neck arched proudly. Before Gabria knew what was happening, the horse reared. Despite her sluggish body and aching legs, the mare threw her head back and rose up on her hind legs in the Hunnuli's ancient obeisance of respect and honor. Then the mare leaped away and cantered out of the gully. Her hoof beats faded in the darkness.

Gabria's head began to whirl. A Hunnuli had reared to her-a mere girl, an exile. No one could claim mastery over a Hunnuli; what they gave was freely given. That one would pay her such an honor was more than she could believe.

She stared numbly at the mire where the mud was slowly falling back in place. Her eyes dimmed and the hills swayed around her. Her muscles seemed to freeze, and, before she could stop herself, Gabria collapsed to the ground and emptiness closed her mind.

* * *

That is her original chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

ZR };-


	2. Bounding Hot Waters

**A/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 2 of Dark Storm. I see chapter 1 was received rather well and for those that posted reviews. Thank you very much. If you haven't guessed already who the Dalax is, you'll definitely know with this chapter. The interactions throughout this chapter are mostly about Nanoha and her companion Dalax. I really wanted to show the bonding of the two in this chapter.

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. Percherons are the largest horse known to be. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. They are one of the most majestic horses of their size. The Dalax in my story is both horse/?. You'll actually get a BIGGER hint of this at the end of this chapter. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Two – Bounding Hot Waters**_

* * *

When I came to the next morning, I felt something very warm next to me keeping my body from the cold. I turned my head and saw the majestic mare lying next to me. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was in even rhythm of sleep. As I started to move, her eyes snapped open looking around to make sure, we were still safe.

Sitting up, I looked around for the young girl, or was it a woman that had taken care of me. Maybe I was just hallucinating as the horse was eyeing me carefully. She moved off to graze on sun-dried grass nearby as I make myself something to eat for breakfast.

_**"Where are you heading little one?"**_

"I have distant cousins in the village west of here at the base of Crystal Mountain. I'm hoping that they will take me in and teach me what they know, so that I can in some way avenge my family and village."

_**"I'm heading in that direction myself, would you care for some company along the way?"**_

"I am unworthy of your companionship."

_**"You have saved my life. That is enough for me to become your friend."**_

"Your friend? How can I become your friend when we don't even know each other?"

_**"Then shall we start this friendship off right, my name is Fate."**_

I stared at this magnificent creature and slowly realized she was not going to take no for an answer. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi of Uminari village."

Fate bowed her head and got down on one knee._** "It is an honor to meet such a courageous young woman."**_

If my suspicions about her were, correct, what have I done that she bestows such great honor of bowing and kneeling to me? I gather up my supplies and repack my sack. Standing and put it over my good shoulder and start making my way west. When Fate steps in front of me and looks me straight in the eye.

_**"Would it not be best if you would ride instead of walk to your destination?"**_

"I could not ride you, for aren't you a Dalax? The mystical horses of the mages of old, no one is allowed to ride you, unless you allow it, and only then, at great cost to the person that tries to ride you."

_**"Yes, I am a Dalax, and half of that statement has been made up by your shamans to scare children away from us. So that we can never find our soul mates and die never to know what it's like to be whole."**_

"I have never heard of soul mates before, all we have are arranged marriages to people we don't even know half the time. I know I was supposed to marry a young man from the village that I'm heading to. I don't even know what he looks like or even if he would consider marrying me now that I have nothing for him as a dowry."

_**"A soul mate is when you spend time with someone that makes you feel whole. It is a feeling you only get when you're with that particular person or being. I have yet to find mine."**_

"I see."

_**"We are getting off-track of whether you're going to ride or walk. Personally with as exhausted as you are, I think riding would be best. There is a place I would like to stop along the way that we could rest and recuperate before getting to our destination."**_

"I would like to try and walk as I need to build my stamina up."

_**"Why don't you try that after you've had a chance to rest and gather your strength. I can get us to the mineral pools much faster if you ride."**_

"The closest mineral pools near us are still a day and a half away. In the condition that I'm in, it would probably be closer to two and a half days."

_**"Then it is settled you ride until after we are done at the mineral pools, then you'll decide again, if you would like to ride the rest of the way."**_ Getting down so that my belly is resting on the ground as it would be easiest for Nanoha to climb upon my back with her injured shoulder this way.

Cautiously, I moved closer to Fate and slowly straddle her back. I thread my fingers through her golden mane; she then slowly and gracefully stands up. I never even felt my balance quiver as if I was going to lose it at any moment. Her ability to keep me balanced on her back was impeccable.

Moving through the mountain passes at a quick pace we ate up the miles. We arrived at the mineral pools in half a day. Slowly sliding off her back, I held on for just a few more moments to get my legs to stop shaking. I stepped back with one hand still resting on her back to make sure my balance stays true.

After making sure that my human companion wasn't going to fall over, I moved over to the largest pool of mineral Hot Springs and jump in. As the water cascades over my body, I feel the slight stings from scratches and cuts that I have gotten from the chase.

As I was enjoying the water out of the corner of my eye, I watched my human companion undress and get ready to get into the hot waters. The wound to her shoulder looks worse than I thought it was. I wasn't able to get a good look at it the night I took care of her, but as I see it in the daylight. The edges are red and blistering, and I can see telltale signs of pus starting to gather and strain at the stitches.

After allowing the hot water to relax my muscles, I started to look at my injured shoulder. I could tell that it was infected, but unfortunately, I haven't brought extra material to re-sew my wound. However, I had to reopen it if I didn't, poison would set in and I could possibly lose my shoulder and right arm in the process.

Not wanting to get the infection into the water, I slowly climbed out and made my way well away from it. Taking my small knife, I cut the threads, watch the yellowish pus spill out, and run down my body. I peeled moss off from nearby rocks to wipe it off my body and clean the outside of my wound.

I could see she was trying to take care of the infection, but was having a hard time, as she seemed not to have all the medical supplies that she needed. After cleaning up, as best she could. She made her way back to the Hot Springs and very quickly without thinking; she plunged her wounded shoulder into the hot water and cried out in pain at the searing hot water boiled her tender flesh.

I moved closer to her, thinking she might pass out only to see she had a stronger resolve that I gave her credit for. The hot mineral water was the best way to clean out the wound. If only I could help her more. That's when I got the idea. I moved closer to her and moved my tail so that it was within easy reach.

_**"Take a strand from my tail and use that to sew up your shoulder wound."**_

"But I have no needle."

_**"It should be stiff enough to be able to go through the existing holes from where you had sewn it up before. But still pliable enough that it shouldn't tear your skin."**_

Reaching out my left hand to her tail to take a strand as she suggested. I noticed her tail was as silky as her main but thicker, so it could be used as thread. Once I had a strand in hand I pulled, I saw her ears twitch at the discomfort of having it pulled.

"Thank you for your help."

She nodded her head and turned around, facing me. As I sewed up my wound, I noticed she was watching me intently. By now, my skin was all wrinkly from being in the hot water for too long, I decided to get out and find some clean clothing.

Rummaging through my sack, I realized I had only grabbed two shirts and two pairs of pants. Sadly, neither one was cleaner than the other was so I decided to wash both, as there was still plenty of daylight to dry them.

Putting on the cleaner clothing actually made me feel better. Although was I really feeling anything at all, I have noticed that my emotions have been null and void since I left my village. Come to think of it. The only thing that I've come to care about is the Dalax, Fate. I guess the Gods knew what they were doing placing us in the same spot to help each other. Without me, she would be dead, and without her, I probably would as well.

_**"Nanoha I was thinking of staying here for maybe a day or 2 longer. I think both of us could use the added rest."**_

"I've been thinking it probably would be a good idea, maybe one more day."

_**"A wise decision, my young friend."**_

A hobbled had been made near the Hot Springs and Nanoha decided to make the most use out of it while we were here. After I knew, she was sound asleep. I moved off, as I needed to do a few personal things that must not be seen by human eyes. At least no human, that is not my soul mate.

* * *

"My Lord, we were not able to find the item you are looking for."

"And just why is that?"

"A dust storm came in after we had left my Lord; we were unable to find the item. If it had been taken by thieves the dust storm covered up their tracks, and if there was a survivor the dust storm also covered up their tracks as well."

The Lord stood quickly and moved so swiftly that his subordinate didn't even know what was coming, and was flung across the room and almost went through the tent wall. Meekly she tried to get back up on her hands and knees, when he started to pummel her with fists and feet, flying in rage.

"I told you to leave nothing alive in that village!"

Panting, he looks down at what he has done. If she's still alive, there's no way she would be useful at this point. It is time to leave this one out in the desert to either survive or die. Lifting up the long purple hair that covered her face, and he sneered.

"Uno, take her out into the desert and leave her if she lives, so be it, if not food for the vultures."

* * *

After three days of rest, Nanoha and Fate decided it was time to head out. Fate could sense a spring storm brewing and those storms could be wicked without the proper shelter. Hopefully, the storm was going south not west, but at this time it was hard to tell.

The next thing was to choose between walking and riding, and Nanoha chose to walk at first. Half a day into this, she was unable to go any further. Reluctantly she got on to Fate's back to continue the rest of the journey on that day.

As the days passed, so did the scenery, the farther west the higher the mountains got. Until they could see up ahead, the crystal mountain range. With that insight, Nanoha knew she was almost to her destination. Probably only a day or two left and she would find out what her fate would be.

_**"There is a cave that must go to do you mind waiting, and after I am done I will take you to your destination."**_

"That's fine I'll be able to gather my thoughts before we get there. I'm still not sure how to tell them that the entire village is gone."

_**"It will be all right little one; I will be right by your side. Just tell the truth, because the truth will never hurt you, only lies and deceit are your enemies."**_

"Thank you, Fate."

Going further up into the mountains Fate made her way through a path that was not very easy to see. She knew her way more by instinct then actual site itself. It is a cave that is known as the birthplace of the Dalax. No human has ever seen this place, at least not in the past few centuries.

_**"You should be safe here for the short time I'll be away." **_

Slowly sliding down onto a rock, I find a comfortable place to sit down as I watch Fate slowly move away from me. Occasionally looking over her shoulder, I don't know if it's to make sure, I'm not following her or if it is to make sure, that I really am going to be safe.

Walking away, I feel the slight nervousness, so I look over my shoulder just to make sure I don't see anything that could cause Nanoha any harm. She seems to be as nervous as I'm feeling. I'm hoping that I'm leaving her in a safe place as I have told her.

Approaching the obsidian cave, I can feel the power emanating from within. Stopping outside the entrance, I close my eyes and gather my will to enter. Stepping through the threshold, I can feel the power of the door scraping my soul looking for anything that would expel me from the cave.

Once I am through, I reopened my eyes to look at the splendor that is around me. Crystals of every color, every shade of color twinkles in a light that is not there. They are twinkling with the sheer power that emanates within this cave.

Stopping for a moment, I concentrate and my body starts to shimmer and slowly I turned into my human form. Continuing on my two legs, I make my way to the altar. Behind the altar of pure black is an equally white chair, which the high priest of the Dalax sits as if it is the throne. Although if we had a ruler, I suppose it would be the high priest.

His yellow piercing eyes, he can look deep within ones soul. After staring into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. He finally spoke.

"Have you found your soul mate yet? Is your journey finally at an end?"

"No, I have traveled near and far and have not found the one that makes me whole."

"So you have found no one in your journey?"

"I young woman found me and rescued me, but I did not find her."

"So you did not think to look at one that would save you? Is it not best to look at all hearts to know which one will make you whole and complete?"

I could no longer look him in the eyes as I bowed my head in shame. Thinking back on the past few days spent with Nanoha I did notice a strange feeling every time that she would look at me. Has a bond already started between us that I had not even noticed? I will have to test this when I take her to the village in the Valley down below.

"Forgive me, as it would seem my journey is not yet at its end. I will explore this bond that I have, with this young woman and see if it is what you think it is."

Turning to leave, I hear the high priest call back my attention, "Fate, there is a darkness coming on the horizon. If the darkness is not stopped, it will encompass the world and destroy it. We have seen this darkness once before during the age of the mage. I think the darkness that is coming is even greater than that one. Be careful, the humans do not understand magic anymore. Only a select few have survived through the generations. I fear there may not be enough mages to help stop this darkness."

Deep in thought, I leave the cave and almost forget that I needed to change back before meeting up with Nanoha. Just out of sight, I transformed back into the horse Dalax. Coming around the corner, the strange nervousness I had been feeling since leaving her finally vanishes. Could this be the beginning bonds of soul mates?

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone that is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you're enjoying this story and if you have read the original works of Mary H. Herbert's Dark Horse then please by all means let me know what you think of my adaption to her book.

All reviews are most welcomed, of course, any flamers will be ignored. To those that have already reviewed the first chapter I once again thank you.

In Love &amp; Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

**_Note that I didn't put a lot of the first part of this chapter in my story._**

* * *

**Mary H. ****Herbert**

**Dark Horse**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_**Help me!** _A voice cried in her dreams. **_Help me, Gabria._**

She turned away from the insistent voice, wishing it would go away. The voice was strange, almost inhuman, and some sense told her it was female, but she did not care. Gabria just wanted to be left alone. She was so cold, she did not want to know who it was. Something warm nudged her cheek. She feebly pushed it away and wondered vaguely why her arm was so unwieldy. Not that it mattered; it was too much effort to find out. Sleep was more comfortable.

The thing shoved at her again with more force.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled.

Suddenly, something heavy slammed down beside her head. The girl flinched and slowly pried her eyes open. The moon had long set, and the sky was overcast. The darkness was almost total. It was impossible to see more than a few feet beyond her outstretched hand. Groggy and chilled, Gabria rolled over and tried to sit up. It was then that she saw a gigantic black shadow looming over her. Fear shocked through her. She screamed, threw her arms up, and jerked away from the terrifying apparition.

**_Help me, _**the voice came again, pleading in her mind. Gabria crouched, staring about wildly.

She had not heard a sound other than her own pounding heart. Where had that voice come from?

The black shape had not moved, but stood, looking at her, its eyes glimmering with a pale, spectral light. It flickered softly, urgently.

Gabria's breathe expelled in a loud gasp of relief. "Hunnuli?" she asked.

She stood up, shivering uncontrollably, and stared at the horse in surprise. Something was terribly wrong. Gabria's fear for herself evaporated. She fumbled to the horse's side and was horrified to find the animal trembling violently and sweating despite the cold wind.

Gabria groped her way to her small camp and renewed her fire into a roaring blaze. The flames illuminated the Hunnuli and, in the unsteady firelight, Gabria saw her worst fears were confirmed. The mare was deep into labor; from the drop of her proud head and the tremors that rippled her mud-spattered coat, she had been for some time. Her hide was drenched in sweat and her ears wavered back in anxiety.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, Gabria stroked the horses neck and carefully moved along her side to her tail. She had never delivered a foal alone, but she had helped her father with stricken mares and knew well enough what to look for. The horse stood immobile, panting hoarsely as Gabria examined her.

"Poor Hunnuli," said the girl. "What a time you've had. Your foal is so big. He may even be twisted inside." She prayed fervently it was not a breech birth. The mare's waters had broken some time before and her birth canal was painfully dry. If the foal was twisted inside, Gabria knew she did not have the strength to push the foal back against the natural contractions of the mare, straighten it, and pull it out again. She could only hope there was something else that was preventing an easy birth. She did not even know if the foal was alive, but something had to be done quickly if she was going to save it or the mare.

Rapidly, Gabria scraped some snow into her small water bag and set it near the fire. She sorted through her few possessions and picked out a pot of salve and her extra tunic. Then, working with all haste, she tore strips from the tunic and tied them with tiny knots into a soft rope with a noose fashioned at one end. As soon as the snow melted in the skin bag, she used the water to wash her hands and one arm clean. She took a liberal dab of creamy salve and rubbed it over her forearm and hand.

The girl picked up her rope, careful to keep it clean and moved to the mare's side. What she had to do next was going to be uncomfortable for the mare and herself, so she hoped the horse was too exhausted to complain. Using the utmost care, she eased her hand, holding the noose, into the mare's birth canal. The horse tossed her head, but she offered no resistance.

Gabria soon found the foal's front legs. She inched the noose around the tiny hooves and pulled it tight, then she pushed her arm deeper past the foal's knees, struggling against the mare's contractions, which squeezed her hand with crushing force. When she found the foal's head, she sighed with relief, for the baby was not breech. Only its head was twisted, jamming it tightly against the pelvic bone.

Gabria's relief was pushed away by a feeling of dread. As she edged her fingers down the foal's cheek, her heart sank. The body was very unyielding and had none of the wiggling, warm movements of a live foal. In despair, she straightened the head and withdrew her arm. The mare, as if sensing her release, lay down while Gabria took the rope. With each contraction the girl pulled steadily, softly talking to soothe the mare and hide her own fear.

At last the foal was born. It lay on the cold ground, its birthing sac wrapped around it, its eyes glazed in death. Gabria removed the sac and the afterbirth, and cleaned the foal's nostrils, although she knew her efforts were futile. The tiny horse had suffocated during the prolonged labor.

The girl sat down abruptly and stared at the dead foal. It was not fair, her heart cried. Why was she always too late? The baby was a stud colt of perfect proportions, with a streak of white on its black shoulder. Gabria's eyes filled with tears. If only she had not failed again, the colt would now be discovering its new life.

The mare lay motionless, half-dead with exhaustion. She made no move to examine her baby, as if she knew it was already beyond her help. Her eyes settled shut and her ragged breathing eased. Gabria sat with her arms on her knees and her head sunk in grief.

The fire slowly died to embers and its light was replaced by the glow of the rising sun. Night's gloom faded. A bird piped from a nearby clump of gorse. The clouds withdrew from the mountains, leaving the peaks in a dazzling coverlet of snow. On the steppes, the air was clean and brilliant.

It was the sun that finally roused Gabria. Its warmth seeped into her chilled limbs and nestled on the back of her neck until she raised her head. She took a deep breath of the passing breeze and stretched out the stiffness in her aching muscles.

The sun felt delicious. It was so good to just sit in its warmth. But the heat on her back reminded Gabria of a possible danger. The mountain snows would begin to melt soon in this heat and the water would fill every available stream and wash. The last thaw that had formed the mud hole in the gully had only touched the foothills. Should the mountain run-off come down the eroded valleys, the gully she and the mare were in could be flooded. The water would take a little time to gather, but she did not want to dawdle. She had spent too much time here as it was. Her food supply and her strength were dwindling rapidly.

Gabria picked up a pebble and flicked it away. Was it really worth the effort to leave? She was so tired. She knew that on foot it would take her perhaps fifteen days to reach Khulinin Treld and then only if she were in good condition. She shook her head. It was impossible. She had never walked that far in her life. Her feet were already blistered and her boots were worn just from the two-day journey from Corin Treld. Her ankle, which was still swollen and weak, would never heal under the strain of constant walking. Her muscles were already strained, her hands were badly lacerated, and her stomach was empty. She would trade almost anything for a warm bed and a hot breakfast.

Then Gabria sighed and stood up. It did not really matter how many problems she could list.

She knew in her heart she was not going to give up. She was the last Corin and she would never give Lord Medb the satisfaction of her death in a muddy gully.

Gabria gazed at the dead foal and planned her next move. The colt would have to be buried, she decided. She could not bear the thought of its small body torn by wolves and kites. The mare appeared to be sleeping, so Gabria lifted the colt and carried it to the hilltop. It was surprisingly light, even for a newborn foal, but its body was unwieldy and the hill was slippery with thawed mud. Gabria was limping badly by the time she reached the crest.

Sadly, she placed her burden at the foot of an outcropping of stone and there she built a cairn over the body. As she worked, she sang the death song she had sung when the flames devoured her brothers' bodies. When she was finished, she sat back and gave in to the desolation in her heart.

"Oh, Mother," she cried, "Giver of all life, I am tired of this. Is this what I have come to? Burying everything that means something to me?"

**_Do not mourn for my son, _**a voice said.

Gabria jumped, startled out of her misery. It was the same voice she remembered from her dreams, a voice she could not hear. She gripped her arms, afraid to speak. The words had been spoken in her mind, and she knew of no mortal, except for the ancient sorcerers, who had telepathic ability.

The voice came again. **_My son is dead, but perhaps he will return to me after another mating._**

"Who are you?" Gabria demanded, terrified by the invasion of her mind.

**_My true name is unpronounceable to your tongue. You may call me Nara._**

In a flash of understanding, Gabria realized who was speaking to her. Dumbfounded, she closed her eyes and turned around. When she opened them, she saw the Hunnuli standing a few feet away.

"It _is _you!" she breathed.

_**Of course.** _The mare was filthy with muck and dried blood, her mane and tail were matted, yet her proud spirit had revived; her eyes glowed with a depth of wisdom that stunned Gabria. **_We do not often communicate with humans. Only a chosen few._**

Gabria leaned against the outcropping for support. Her knees felt like melting wax. "Why?"

_**It is too difficult. Human minds are too confusing to us. With some though, it is worthwhile.**_

Gabria gestured weakly at herself. "No. Why me?"

**_I owe you a life. _****The voice became softer. _And you need my help._**

"Can you read my thoughts?"

**_No. I can only give you mine._**

"If you could, you would know that I am unworthy of your help or even your offer. I am in exile."

The mare ducked her head and looked at the girl sideways with her full black eye._**I know what you are and what has happened. I understand much about you that you cannot see yet.** _The mare snorted_. **I am Nara. I am Hunnuli, daughter of the Storm Father. I choose whom I will.**_

"I am not worthy of you."

**_You are stubborn. Forget worthy. You are my friend._**

Gabria glanced away, her green eyes brimmed with tears. "I could not save your foal."

**_My son was dead before I came to you. In my pride, I wished to bear my first-born alone, but I was too weak._**

"I'm sorry," the girl said, feeling the inadequacy of the words.

**_There will be others. For now, I will go with you._**

Gabria wanted to argue further. She was mortified that a Hunnuli, a creature of the legends she had grown up with, had offered her friendship. How could she accept it? She was an outcast with no clan to support her, no family to defend her, and no future. Her life was like a clay pot that someone had thrown carelessly away, so there was nothing left of the familiar comforting shape but fragments and shards, and the memory of what it had been. What did she have to offer one such as the Hunnuli? Only fear, uncertainty, suspicion, and death.

No. No matter how she might wish for such a fantastic thing, she could not consent to Nara's offer.

Gabria's stomach felt leaden, and she shivered with a chill that was not caused by the wind.

"Nara, I do not think there is anything left in me that can return your friendship. I am so empty."

**_If that were true, I would not have come back._**

"I am seeking only revenge. After that. . ." Her voice failed. Gabria could not think beyond that goal. Although she did not care to admit it, she was terrified. Many had tried to kill Lord Medb, both in battle and duel, but he was a skilled and ferocious warrior. It was also said he was protected by forbidden magic. If that were true, and battle skilled men failed against him, how could she succeed? Her pride and grief would never free her from her duty, but she had no illusions about the future.

Nara dipped her nose until it was a hairsbreadth from Gabria's face. The mare inhaled deeply as a horse will do to ac quaint itself with another creature. Gabria could smell the mare's warm, comforting scent that was a mixture of grass, sun, and the distinctive sweetness that was purely horse. The familiarity of the scent comforted her wounded spirit. Her objections faded to insignificance.

When Nara told her, _**Let the days come as they will. I am going with you,** _Gabria merely nodded, unable to speak.

In a daze, the girl limped down the hillside to her camp. She ate a quick meal and returned her belongings to her pack. Her torn tunic was useless and she threw it away. Her remaining tunic was as filthy as she was, and she thought how nice it would be for a bath. It might be the last one she would have in peace for a long time to come.

"Is there a stream or pool nearby?" she asked the mare, who was waiting patiently for her.

**_Yes. But farther from here are hot springs._**

"Hot water?" Gabria breathed, unable to believe her luck. "What direction is it?"

**_Beneath the horned peak._**

Gabria looked toward the line of peaks and smiled with relief. That had to be Wolfeared

Pass, a strangely formed mountain with twin summits that stood to the south of the gully. She picked up her pack and her staff and threw her cloak over her shoulders.

"Lead on, Nara," she said, pointing with her staff.

The mare glanced at her with a glint of amusement in her brilliant eyes. **_Do you not think it would be faster to ride me?_**

Gabria's jaw dropped. "You would let me ride?" Her voice rose higher with each word.

**_You _****can _ride, can you not?_**

"Of course, I just-"

**_I am not going to plod all day, waiting for you to keep pace. Besides-_**Her telepathic thought turned wistful **_-I would like warm water, too._**

Gabria was stunned. She had never imagined this! "But Nara, women may not ride a Hunnuli."

The mare whickered in a way that surprised Gabria. It sounded much like laughter_. **Could that be a tale spread by men who fear the ambitions of their women?**_

The girl laughed and a great load of worry fell from her shoulders. She threw her walking staff away and climbed up a large rock. From that added height, she clambered onto Nara's broad back. Gabria was astonished by the heat of the Hunnuli's body; it was the vibrant, glowing warmth of a fire barely dampened. She reached out to touch the horse's ebony, arched neck and marveled at the power and intensity that flowed beneath the slick hide. It was as though the lightning bolt emblazoned on Nara's shoulder hid in reality within the horse's form.

Nara trotted out of the gully, and, once onto the treeless hills, she moved into an easy, mile-eating canter.

Gabria held onto a fistful of mane, not for support, but merely for something to do with her hands. She did not need to find her balance or even use her legs, as the mare moved with a surprising fluidity and grace for a horse so large. She felt herself mold into the movement of the horse as if they had been fused together by the heat of Nara's being. The girl settled back, letting the wind brush through her hair and the sunlight flow over her face. She began to relax in the delight of the ride. They swept over the land as one, like the shadows of clouds pushed by the wind, until the gully in the Hornguard became a memory and the southern peaks of Darkhorn reared like sentinels in their path. Perhaps, Gabria thought for a fleeting moment, there was a little hope.

They made camp that night in a small valley of thermal pools and mineral springs. To Gabria, it was an eerie place of shifting vapors, strange smells, and pools that bubbled with odd colors and noises. But Nara, unperturbed by the strange landscape, found a water hole formed by the run-off of an erupting mineral spring. There they bathed and soaked away the aches of the past days. Before long, Gabria had forgotten her dislike of the valley in the bliss of the relaxing water.

They stayed in the valley for several days while their bodies mended. Gabria used her salve to dress Nara's neck wound from the wolf attack, as well as the other cuts and scrapes they both had. Nara, in return, gave the girl the rich, nourishing milk that had been meant for the foal. Gabria had heard stories of the effects of Hunnuli milk on humans, but her stomach had a stronger voice than the vague hints from old legends, so she drank the milk gratefully and attributed her fast recovery to the reviving waters of the spring.

When two days had passed, Nara sensed the coming of another spring storm. Reluctantly,

Gabria packed her gear and mounted the mare for the final journey south. The Hunnuli and her rider cantered for three days through the foothills hugging the Darkhorn's towering ramparts. The country slowly changed as the air became warmer and more arid. The trees retreated up the mountain flanks, giving way to tougher shrubs and grasses. The hills, worn by wind and erosion, lost their sharp outlines until, to Gabria's eye, they looked like a soft, rumpled carpet. The Himachal Mountains on her left fell behind, and the eastern horizon flowed away on the endless rim of the steppes.

Sooner than Gabria imagined, the mountains began to veer west. She could hardly believe they had come so far in such a brief time. Visitors from Khulinin Treld to Corin Treld usually needed seven days on horseback, yet Nara had covered most of that distance in three. On the evening of the third day, they came to Marakor, the Wind Watcher, the isolated, cone-shaped peak that guarded the northern entrance into the valley of the Goldrine River. Behind Marakor, the mountains strode westward, then swung around in a great arch to return to their southward trek into the desert wastelands. There, in the crescent valley where the GoIdrine River spilled from its deep gorge, the Khulinin clan had its wintering camp. For generations, the Khulinin clan had roamed the steppes in the summer, pasturing their herds on the richest fields, and every winter they returned to the sanctuary of the valley. In the shelter of Marakor and Krindir, the twin peak to the south, they lived and danced and celebrated the Foaling as their fathers had done for countless years.

From where Gabria and Nara stood-on a crest just below Marakor-they could see black tents spread out like huge butterflies and the encampment's few permanent buildings. Gabria was stunned by the size of the treld. She had never seen all the Khulinin together in one place and, in spite of the dim tales she remembered her mother telling her, she was not prepared for the camp's sprawling size. Her clan had been small; they barely numbered a hundred. But this! There had to be many hundreds of people in the valley below.

She tore her fascinated gaze away from the encampment and looked at the pastures where the animals grazed. The number of horses and livestock was an indication of a clan's wealth, and Gabria could tell from the size of the herds that grazed along the river that the Khulinin were rich indeed.

As she made camp that night in a copse of trees, Gabria tried to recall every detail she knew of Savaric, chieftain of the Khulinin. There were not many. Although he was chief of her mother's clan, Gabria had only seen him a few times at the summer clan gatherings and she had been too busy then to notice very much. What she did remember was an image of a dark-haired, bearded man who constantly carried a falcon on his arm.

She knew her father had liked and respected Savaric. The two men had been close friends in boyhood, but Gabria did not know how far their friendship had extended or whether it would have any influence on Savaric's decision to accept her.

She wished she could learn more about Savaric before venturing into his domain. How was he going to react to the sole survivor of a massacred clan dropping the horrors and problems of her continuing existence at his feet? If he did not see through her disguise, would he accept her into his werod? He had ample food and wealth to support many warriors, even one as poor and inadequate as herself, but in all likelihood, he had as many warriors as he needed, besides, Savaric probably would not want to risk taking such a dangerous exile into his clan.

Still, Gabria thought as she ate her evening meal, the fact that my mother was of Clan Khulinin, coupled with my father's friendship, might sway Savaric's mind. And of course, there was the Hunnuli. So few men rode the magnificent horses, Savaric would think twice before denying Gabria's plea and ignoring the honor Nara would bring to his people.

On the other hand, if he discovered her true sex, the question of her acceptance would be meaningless. Clan law strictly forbade any female from becoming a warrior. The chieftain would have to have Gabria killed immediately for masquerading as a boy and trying to join his werod.

She could only hope he would not find out, for she had no other chance for acceptance-and no chance of gaining her revenge against Lord Medb without the Khulinin's help. She would have to trust to luck and the guidance of the goddess, Amara, when she rode into Savaric's camp tomorrow. Until then, she decided to ignore her anxiety. Curling up under her cloak, she tried to rest, but it was a long while before she drifted off to sleep.

Gabria was awakened at dawn by the echoing, sonorous summons of a horn. The eastern stars were dimmed by a pale light that gleamed on the sharp ridges of the mountains. The horn sounded again, swelling through the valley with an urgent appeal to the sun. Gabria scrambled to her feet and walked to the rim of the hill.

Far below her, at the entrance to Khulinin Treld, an outrider of the dawn watch sat on a light-colored horse and lifted his horn to his lips for the third time. Darkness faded and the colors of day intensified. A red-gold sliver of fire pierced the dark horizon and painted the earth with its glow. The meager light of the stars was banished.

**_They do well to welcome the sun._**

Gabria glanced at the mare standing beside her. "I went out on the dawn watch once with my twin brother, Gabran," she said slowly. "Father did not know or he would have whipped me for going with the outriders. But I begged and pleaded and Gabran finally let me come. We stood on the hill above the treld, and he blew such a blast of eagerness and joy, his horn burst. To me he looked like an image of our hero, Valorian, the Lord Chieftain, calling his people to war."

**_I know of Valorian. He taught the Hunnuli to speak._**

Gabria nodded absently, her gaze lost in the memories of other mornings. In the valley, the outrider returned to the herds and the treld came alive with activity. The girl continued to stare where the rider had been, her face grim and her jaw clenched. A tear crept unheeded down her cheek.

Nara nudged Gabria's shoulder gently and broke her reverie. Gabria sniffed, then laughed.

She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and laid her fingers on the healing slash on the mare's neck.

"It is time to begin this game, Nara. You have brought me this far, but I do not expect you to go farther."

Nara snorted and dipped her head to give Gabria a sidelong look through her thick forelock_._

**_This game began long ago. I would like to see how it is played._**

The girl laughed and, for a moment, she leaned gratefully against the mare's strong shoulder.

They returned to their camp, and Gabria added the final touch to her disguise. She had not washed her clothes, so they were still filthy with mud, sweat, and dried blood. She wrinkled her nose as she slipped on the black tunic. It smelled horrible and three days had not injured her nose to the stink. She rubbed din onto her face and hands and into her hair. If all went well, no one would look past the filth to realize she was not a boy. Later, she would have to devise another trick to hide her face until the clansmen became used to her. She did not want to remain filthy forever.

She fastened her short sword to the leather belt around her waist. Her father's dagger, with its silver hilt encrusted with garnets, was thrust into her boot. She picked up her pack, threw her cloak over her shoulder, and took a deep breath.

Nara sprang to the top of the ridge and neighed a bold, resounding call of greeting. The

Hunnuli's call pealed through the pastures of Khulinin field and echoed from the far hills. Every horse below raised its head, and Nara's cry was greeted by the clarion neigh of a stallion.

The game had begun.

* * *

That is the end of the original chapter from the book. As you can see there is a lot I didn't put in my story that is in hers. I hope you have enjoyed both.

ZR };-


	3. Friends or Foe

**A/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 3 of Dark Storm. I see chapter 1 &amp; 2 was received rather well and for those that posted reviews. Thank you very much. We have some new characters in this chapter. Loving the the fire between Nanoha and the Heir in the clan. HEHEHEHE!

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. Percherons are the largest horse known to be. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. They are one of the most majestic horses of their size. The Dalax in my story is both horse/?. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Three – Friends or Foe**_

* * *

As the two slowly made their way down the mountain both had different kinds of thoughts running through their minds. Nanoha was worried that the clan that she was about to meet would reject her because she is now considered an exile with no home and no family. Would her betroth except her or would he reject her in shame.

Fate was thinking over what she had learned back at the cave, and how she would be able to test to see if what the high priest said could possibly be true. Moreover, the ominous note at the end about a darkness coming. Could they really beat it this time with so few mages left in the world?

As they came to a plateau overlooking the clan, they were both stunned at the size as the clan filled the valley that was below them. Both were thinking there had to be hundreds, maybe even a thousand people in the clan below.

"_**So what are your plans at the moment Nanoha, do we stay overnight up here, and rest or do you want to go straight down into the clan?"**_

"I think a good night's rest before we go down in amongst the people would be a good idea. I want to be as alert as possible in case I am not welcomed and they try to harm me instead of welcome me."

"_**I believe that is a wise decision, little one."**_

After setting up a cold camp Fate laid down so that Nanoha could sit next to her and absorb her warmth, as the nights were still cold. Nanoha, needing comfort from her only friend leaned up against Fate's side and from the warmth slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nanoha had strange dreams as she dreamt she was riding through the plains on her way to a strange swampy area. Then she dreamt she was going through the desert on her way to a weird and mysterious city. Her dreams were fragmented, but the one constant throughout all of her dreams was, that Fate was always there by her side.

Fate's dreams were also restless as she dreamt of a witch and a long forgotten city that is even forbidden from her own kind. However, there was something else amongst her dreams a nagging at the very core of her being telling her that she will never be alone again.

The next morning the two of them broke down camp and as they stood at the cliff, they saw the stirrings of the clan below, both contemplating what this day could mean to either one of them.

"_**Are you ready to go down to the clan, Nanoha?" **_

"As ready as I'm going to be I guess."

* * *

A stranger was riding into the clan escorted in by two night watchmen on the changing shift. The night watchman kept a respectful distance from the rider, as she was sitting upon a Dalax which towered over their own steeds. The clan's people stopped and stared as the young woman went by with her escort. Speculation on who she was and where she came from started rampant, the further in to the clan they got.

The girl looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years of age. With a face that did not show emotion. The azure blue eyes scanned the crowds as she goes by. Her chestnut brown hair is pulled to the side in a ponytail. She sits upon the Dalax as if she has always ridden the beast. On her shoulders, is an azure blue and white cloak.

Every clan is distinguished by the colors of their cloak, and rumor started two days ago about a clan that had the azure blue and white cloak had been massacred, possibly by magic.

Who is this girl that wears the cloak of a massacred clan? And to be riding upon a Dalax, what could this all mean? Even in ancient lore and legend. Not many young girls could gain the trust of a Dalax, especially not as magnificent as this one. The mare had to be at least twenty-five hands tall, which is the largest Dalax, the clans people have ever seen. The mare was black as night with a golden mane that shone like the sun, and eyes that were blood red burgundy.

How did the bond between these two come about? That would be a tale worth listening to. The crowd that was following the three into the center of the clan to the Chieftain's hall, only grew in numbers and filled every nook, and cranny that one could stand, so they could see and hear all about this strange and scary scene. For even a clan, this large anything remotely smelling of magic was to be feared for it was taboo.

When the three riders arrived at the Chieftain's hall, they dismounted. Five guards came out the door swords drawn; their white and black cloaks cascaded down their backs and rippled as they moved. They took the sword and pack from the young girl and ordered her to go before the Chieftain. The two watchmen followed.

The Dalax moved in front of the door as if to guard it, or was it so she could get to her rider if things went badly. As the Dalax eyed the crowd, it had grown as murmurs and whispers of the outcome were starting to grow in number.

Unlike most nomadic clans and villages, the Belkin's had a permanent place to winter. Surrounded by the mountains, they were protected by the harsh winters that the plains clans and villages could not winter. Because of this, they had built a permanent Chieftain hall for gatherings and celebrations. It was made from wood and stone so that it would last until well past the last hoof beats leave the valley. It was also partially built into the side of the mountain so the back of it was always protected and they only had to defend three sides. Nearby where the White Beard River and falls, which cut through the clans permanent encampment. Above the hall, they had built into the mountain, a place for centuries to look out so that they could see anything in the horizon, than could be a problem. The black-and-white banners of the clan blowing in the breeze to let anyone know what clan they approached.

Inside the hall was a giant room that had columns every twenty feet to support the massive roof. In the center was a giant fire that any of the clansmen could come and sit and partake of its warmth. To the back of the room was a large chair shrouded in black and white, behind the chair was the banner of an upside down sword. Along the outside walls were tables and chairs ready to use at the next celebration or great meeting, depending on the occasion. Decorating the walls were swords and banners that had fallen in battle.

Sitting in his chair, surrounded by his honor guard, Gil's gray eyes watch the young girl as she approached. He could feel the tension that they would strike if they saw any threat to the Chieftain. News of the massacred village had reached them a few days ago by massager. The horrors that he had recanted as well as the rumor of magic being used in the slaughter. It was unsettling to be seeing the possible only survivor of such a massacre. The last time a village or clan had been slaughtered so mercilessly was centuries ago. What does the slaughter mean to other villages or clans, what does this Harold for the future even his own clan? The aftermath of such a slaughter may only be the beginnings of new horrors to come, that they don't even know. It would seem only time would be able to tell.

Gil's honor guard tensed at the young girl's approach, the most noticeable is his niece and heir apparent, Hayate. The suspicions could be seen on both their faces and in their body language. It would appear that no one in the room except perhaps himself is suspicious of this young girl.

Five paces from the Chieftain; the girl kneels and lifts her right hand as high as she can, in salute. "Hail, to Chieftain Gil. I bring greetings from my dead family and village." Her voice is low and seems forced. Gil leans forward, "What family sends me greetings from the other side?"

"Chieftain Shiro, my Lord, the Chieftain of the dead village Uminari."

"We heard of the tragic massacre that befell that village, but who are you and how have you come to survive such a massacre?"

Lowering her head in shame, "My name is Nanoha, and the invaders thought I was dead as I was pinned beneath my dead mother's body."

"How were the invaders able to massacre your village so easily?"

"It was a beautiful morning when we saw fog rolling down off from the hills. Before we knew it we heard the screams of the dying and before too long, there was nothing."

"Rolling fog?" Hayate looked with extreme suspicion.

Nanoha glared over at the young woman that had spoken. By the sash that she wore, she was the commander of the warriors and probably the Chieftain's right hand, if not his heir. With an edge to her voice, "Yes, rolling fog." Azure blue meeting azure blue in a daring glare. "Normally we would not have any kind of fog on such a spring day. But it came nonetheless! And the strangest thing happened, as it came from the hills, not the plains. And then there was the strange smell that the fog produced. It smelled of dank death."

With a voice with no emotion, "When the first screams were heard, my father, brother and older sister all ran towards the screaming. My mother and I hid in our tent waiting for news of what was to befall us. A sword cut through the wall of our tent and my mother put me behind her to protect me. I never saw the person that skewered her, but the sword went through both of us. It went straight into my right shoulder and out the back. I must've hit my head as I landed with her weight on top of me."

"When I came to, I was the only thing living in my village. Everything from livestock to the babies was slaughtered. From the looks of it, it was well-planned and coordinated. Whoever is responsible, I will find them and take my revenge. I will have my blood right."

"I see." Gil sat back in his seat, running his fingers over his white beard as he thought carefully over what he has just heard. As he studies the young girl kneeling before him, he can see the family resemblance to her mother, Momoko for that he had no doubt as to her claim to family. However, it was highly unusual for a girl to claim blood right. If she truly wanted to continue on this path, she was going to need training and there was only one person they had that could train her to be the best.

"You have the blue-and-white cloak of your village, and your family resemblance to your mother gives me no doubt as to who you are. Not only that but you carried with you the sword Raising Heart." Gil reached out his hand and one of the guards place the sword within it. "I was the one that gave this sword to your father. With this sword, there was a blood fellowship that was born between us, so you are not the only one who will have to claim blood right."

Nanoha was stunned blood fellowship between her father and this mighty Chieftain. Could this mean he actually believes everything she's told him? And the fact that she wouldn't be able to do this alone, now she didn't have to worry about doing so, because she had one of the mightiest Chieftains in all of the plains also claiming blood right.

"Chieftain Gil," Nanoha stared straight into his eyes. "By the Dalax that bears me and the gods that watch over us, I will find who massacred my village and make them pay with blood right."

Looking down at the sword in his hand and then up at the piercing azure blue eyes. "The Dalax, and this sword are the two strongest credence to your claim of blood right. How you are able to tame such a magnificent beast as the Dalax is not a concern, nor is it my right to know. However, having both gives credence to your strong character."

Hayate steps up in between her uncle and Nanoha. "Uncle, Dalax or no Dalax there was sorcery at play in this massacre. How do we know it wasn't her? How do we know she didn't do this just to get in amongst us and slaughter us, herself?"

Standing up, Nanoha stiffens with anger. "How dare you think I have anything to do with my family or villages massacre?"

With a smirk, "Perhaps not, but there had to be inside help for this massacre. Not only that but I can't believe that a mere girl with a wounded shoulder could tame a Dalax."

"Obviously, you're already convinced of this," Nanoha glared. "There's nothing I could say to change your mind."

"I know it's impossible for an injured girl to tame a Dalax. I ride a Dalax mare myself and taming was no small feat."

"I can see why you had so much difficulty taming her, they're good judges of character, obviously, the Dalax saw you lacking in that department."

The honor guard shuffled uncomfortably, as the guards behind Nanoha tried to stifle their laughing. Gil could see that the young girl definitely had her mother's arrogance and temper. Which his niece was probably about to find out was something you never wanted to bring out in a Takamachi woman.

"Then you accomplished it through magic or coercion, knowing that the Dalax could help lower our guard. For all we know you could be an imposter, it wouldn't take much to find a cloak or that sword amongst the rubble. Then making your way here to try and undermine our own clan. And once that's done, wipe us out like you did with Uminari village."

"Why would you think that, Hayate?" Gil asked out of curiosity.

"Imposter! Magic! Coercion! Why you faceless to bit dung heap, termite mound…" Nanoha continued until she was red in the face and out of breath. The guards, including the honor guard couldn't help but start laughing. Hayate with every insult grew redder in the face until she was about ready to blowup herself.

Before his niece could explode and possibly cut the poor girl down Gil asked Hayate his question again. "Well, now; why would you think she's an imposter?"

Hayate couldn't quite put her finger on why she doubted Nanoha. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind as if to tell her that Nanoha may not be telling them everything. She was at a loss to explain her suspicions and her doubts.

"The messenger said, that it appeared that not only magic was used, but there was an inside trader. Who is to say that she is not this trader? She could just be an exile that stole that cloak and sword and she's using magic to make herself look like one of the Takamachi family."

"I am an exile," Nanoha said with sorrow. "The raiders that massacred my village and family have made me so. If there was an insider. I do not know who it was, but if I find them I will make them pay along with the others."

"And as for my taming the Dalax," Nanoha turned over her hands so that all could see the scratches and blisters of her efforts in digging the Dalax out of the clay slurry. "There was no magic, just hard work in freeing her."

The cold in Hayate's eyes lessened and the anger that she felt in her chest eased up, as she could tell that the pain and sorrow appeared to be true. Looking at her uncle she nodded her head slightly, she'll give her a trial basis.

Gil nodded his head in reply to his niece. Standing up, "I will gladly accept you as one of my clan, but that is not my decision to wholly make. Let us bring the decision to the rest of the clan and see what their vote shall be."

The clan Chief exited first with the guards surrounding Nanoha. Fate seeing that Nanoha was surrounded pushed her way through until she was standing between the guards and Nanoha.

"_**Are you all right?"**_

Nanoha threaded her fingers into the golden mane rested her forehead against the beautiful neck and nodded her head. Looking back at the crowd she waited for their judgment on whether she would be an exile or accepted into the clan.

Chieftain Gil told the story of what had happened and why, Nanoha was here. As he spoke, the men and women were quiet and very intent on every word there Chieftain said. When he was done, "What is your verdict? Do we accept her into our clan or do we turn her out as exile?"

The clan start talking amongst themselves and soon it was depicted that one would be there spokesperson. As he stood forward he looked grim, "My Lord, we do not wish to taint our clan with magic, but it would be unwise to turn the Dalax away. That might bring the wrath of the God and Goddess down upon us. We ask for a trial of time, if she serves you well then we accept her as part of the clan. However, if there is nothing but deceit then death will be her punishment, not exile."

Gil nodded and turned towards Nanoha, "You will stay with the clan, and your mentor will be Hayate. She will teach you the ways of the sword so that you can claim blood right."

Nanoha look horrified and leaned back into Fate.

"When you have washed and settled, I would like to hear your journey and how you were able to win the trust of your Dalax."

"Yes, my Lord."

Nanoha could feel her energy draining as she leaned her head into Fate's neck._** "Everything will be all right little one. Just remember truth will never lead you wrong, only lies."**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone that is the end of chapter 3. I hope that you're enjoying this story and if you have read the original works of Mary H. Herbert's Dark Horse then please by all means let me know what you think of my adaption to her book. I am loving the fire between Nanoha and Hayate, it's just so feisty. But you know how Nanoha likes to make friends... ^_^' LOL.

All reviews are most welcomed, of course, any flamers will be ignored. To those that have already reviewed the first two chapters I once again thank you.

In Love &amp; Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

**_And here is the next original chapter from the book. This will be the last one I do for this story. If you want to read more buy the book or go to the library. _**

* * *

**Mary H. Herbert**

**Dark Horse**

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

The stranger rode into the treld at morning, just as the horns were recalling the dawn watch. He was flanked by two outriders, who kept a wary and respectful distance from the Hunnuli mare which dwarfed the Harachan stallions they rode. The people froze, appalled, as he passed by, and they stared at his back in utter dismay. The news spread quickly through the tents. Men and women, whispering in fearful speculation, gathered behind the three riders and followed them up the main road through the encampment.

The stranger appeared to be a boy of fourteen or fifteen years with a lithe figure and features obscured by a mask of dirt. His light gold hair was chopped shorter than normal for a boy his age and was just as filthy as his face. He sat on the Hunnuli easily, his body relaxed, but his face was tense and he stared fixedly ahead, ignoring the crowd behind him. On his shoulders, like a blazon of fire and death, was a scarlet cloak.

The cloak was nothing unusual. Every clansman of the steppes wore one, but only one small clan, the Corin, wore cloaks of blood red. According to recent messengers, that clan had been completely massacred only twelve days before. Some said by sorcery.

Who was this strange boy who wore the cloak of a murdered clan? And to ride a Hunnuli! Not even in the tales told by the bards had anyone known of a boy taming a wild Hunnuli, especially one as magnificent as this mare. She shone like black lacquer overlayed on silver and walked with the tense, wary pride of a war horse. She wore no trappings arid would tolerate none. The observers could not help but marvel how a boy, not even a warrior yet, had won the friendship of one such as she. That tale alone would be worth the listening.

By the time the three riders reached the circular gathering place before the werod hall, most of the clan had gathered and were waiting. The boy and his escort dismounted. No words were spoken and the silence was heavy. Then five men, their swords drawn and their golden cloaks rippling down their backs, appeared in the arched doorway of the hall and gestured to the boy.

They took his sword and pack and, with a curt command, ordered him to attend the chieftain. The outriders followed.

The Hunnuli moved to stand by herself and snorted menacingly at the clanspeople. They understood well to leave her strictly alone. They settled into noisy, talking groups and waited patiently for the meeting's outcome.

Unlike many of the clans' wintering camps, Khulinin Treld had been established centuries ago. Generations of Khulinin had returned to the natural protection of the valley until it became instilled in the clan as the symbol of home. For the semi nomadic people, the valley was their place of permanence and stability-a settlement they could return to year after year. Because of their pride in the ancient traditions of the treld, the Khulinin had built a permanent hall for clan gatherings, a building that would survive until the last hoof beats dwindled from the valley.

The hall delved into the flank of a towering hill near the falls of the Goldrine River. From the massive arched entrance, the sentinels who stood on either side could look out over the open commons to the encampment that spread like a motionless landslide down to the valley floor. The Khulinin banners of gold swayed in the breeze above the door.

Inside, the main room of the hall ran deep into the hill. Wooden columns, hauled from the mountains, marched in two files down the long chamber. Torches burned from brackets on every column and golden lamps hung from the vaulted ceiling beams. A fire burned in a large stone pit in the center of the hall. Its flames danced in a vain attempt to follow the smoke through the ventilation shafts. Trestle tables, a rarity in an encampment, were piled against a wall in readiness for feasts and celebrations, and several tapped casks of wine and mead stood beside them.

Tapestries and weapons taken in battle hung on the whitewashed walls.

At the far end of the hall, the chieftain sat on a dais of dark stone. He watched thoughtfully, his dark eyes veiled behind half-drawn lids, as the stranger was brought before him. Behind him, in a semicircle, stood his personal retainers, the warriors of the hearthguard.

The men shifted uneasily as the boy walked toward them. Savaric could feel their angered tenseness. It was little wonder they were ill at ease, for they all had been disturbed by the rumors of sorcery and the horrors of the massacre at Corin Treld. Such a thing had never happened to the clans before. The reverberations of this hideous deed might never end, and the gods alone knew what aftershocks this boy was bringing.

Savaric masked his own concerns for the sake of the boy, but he knew the others were openly wary. Even Savaric's son, Athlone, who stood at the chief's right hand, was watching the boy with unconcealed suspicion.

Four paces before the warrior-lord, the boy knelt and extended his left hand in a salute. "Hail, Lord Savaric. I bring you greetings from my dead father." His voice was low and forced.

Savaric frowned slightly and leaned forward. "Who is your father, boy? Who greets me from the grave?"

"Dathlar, my lord, chieftain of the ghost clan of Corin."

"We have heard of the tragedy that befell that clan. But who are you and how is it-you have survived if you are indeed Dathlar's son?"

Gabria felt a spasm of pain. She had expected the question of her survival to be raised, but she still could not answer without guilt. She hung her head to hide her face, which burned with her inner shame.

"Are you ill?" Savaric asked sharply.

"No, Lord," Gabria replied, keeping her eyes downcast. "My eyes are not used to the shade of this hall." That part at least was true. After the bright morning sun, the gloom of the hall made it difficult for her to see. "It is my greatest shame that I am alive. I am Gabran, youngest son of Dathlar. I was in the hills hunting eagles when I became lost in the fog."

"Fog?" Athlone broke in sardonically. Murmurs of astonishment and skepticism from the watching warriors echoed his disbelief.

Gabria glared at Athlone, seeing him clearly for the first time. He was different from the men around him, for he was taller, of heavier build, and fairer in skin. His brown hair was chopped short, and a thick mustache softened the hard lines of his mouth. There was a natural assumption of authority in Athlone's manner, and an unquestionable capability. Since he wore the belt of a wer-tain, a commander of the warriors, he could pose more of a threat to her than Savaric. Savaric was chieftain, but as wer-tain, Athlone was captain of the werod. If Gabria were accepted, she would be under his direct command. That thought unnerved her, for he came across as a man of power rather than charm, resolution rather than patience.

He could be a formidable opponent.

Still, the way Athlone looked at Gabria irritated her. The man's brown eyes were narrowed in distrust, looking as cold as frozen earth. His hand was clenched on his belt, a hairsbreadth away from the hilt of a short sword.

"Yes, fog!" She snapped the word at Athlone, daring him to doubt the truth of it again. "You know we do not have fog in the afternoon of a cool spring day. But it came! Because of it, the outriders brought in the herds, and the women and children Stayed in the tents." Except me, she thought bitterly. She had become lost in the fog on her way home and would never forget its dank smell.

"That fog was cold and thick, and when the attack came from every direction, there was no warning. They slaughtered everyone and combed the woods to ensure no one escaped. When they finished, they drove off the horses, scattered the livestock, and burned the tents." Gabria turned back to Savaric, her head tilted angrily. "It was well planned, Lord. It was an intentional massacre, done by men with no desire to plunder or steal. I know who is responsible. I am going to claim weir-geld."

"I see." Savaric sat back in his seat and drummed his fingers slowly on his knee. The chieftain was as handsome as Gabria remembered, of medium height with a dark, neatly trimmed beard and eyes as black and glitteringly dangerous as a hawk's. His face was weathered by years of sun and harsh wind and bore the marks of numerous battles. His right hand was missing the little finger.

He sat now, studying Gabria, waiting for a weakness or a slip of the tongue. He recognized a family resemblance in the boy, but oddly Gabran reminded him more of the mother, Samara, than his friend, Dathlar. Savaric was inclined to believe the boy's story, as incredible as it was. The chief's instincts told him that the boy was not treacherous and his instincts were always right.

Still, he had to satisfy his warriors before he considered taking the boy into the clan.

"You have the red cloak of your clan, Gabran, and your story fits what little we know of the ambush. But I have no obvious proof that you are who you say you are." Gabria bit back an angry retort. It was only to be expected that they would not accept her tale immediately. Rumors of war had been growing since last autumn, and, after the annihilation of an entire clan, every chieftain of the plains would be cautious.

She removed her cloak and swept it onto the floor before her. Its brilliant color drew every eye and held them like a spell. "My father was Dathlar of Clan Corin. He married Samara, a Khulinin, and twenty-five years ago. They had four sons and one daughter." She spoke slowly as if repeating her history by rote.

"My mother was beautiful, as fair as you are dark. She could play the lyre and the pipes, and she wore a gold brooch of buttercups. She died ten years ago. My father was your friend. He told me of you many times. In token of that friendship, you gave him this." She pulled the silver dagger out of her boot and threw it on the cloak. It lay on the scarlet fabric, a silent messenger, its red gems glowing in the light like drops of blood.

Savaric stood up and reached out to pick up the dagger. "My guards are growing careless," he said quietly. He stared at the shining blade and turned it over in his hands. "If you are truly the son of Dathlar and he was slain in treachery, then I must also seek weir-geld for my blood brother."

Gabria was stunned. Blood brother! She had not expected this. If Savaric believed her and the garbled news he had received about the massacre, he was bound by his oath of friendship to Dathlar to settle the debt owed to Dathlar's family-what was left of it. Blood friendship was as binding as a blood relationship and carried the same responsibilities. The fact that Gabria was an exile was now irrelevant to Savaric. She had only to convince him that she was telling the truth and, most difficult of all, that she really did know who was responsible for the killing. Then he would do everything possible to help her.

"Lord Savaric," she said. "By the Hunnuli that bears me and the gods that nourish us, I am the child of Dathlar and I _know _who had my clan murdered." She spoke forcefully, her eyes matching Savaric's black gaze.

Savaric sat down again, still holding the dagger, examining it as if it bore a vestige of the man who had once carried it. "If nothing else, the Hunnuli is the strongest plea in your favor. She alone vouches for your character."

Athlone stepped to his father's side. "Hunnuli or no, there was sorcery at Corin Treld. We cannot accept this boy's word so easily." He leaned over and grasped the cloak. "Anyone with a little ingenuity could obtain a scarlet cloak and an interesting tale."

Gabria snatched the cloak out of his hands and held it tightly to her breast. Fury blazed in her eyes. "Yes, sorcery formed the fog at Corin Treld, sorcery spun by the hand of lord Medb. Not I!"

It was the first time Lord Medb had been mentioned, and the significance of his name was not lost on the watching warriors. They muttered uneasily among themselves and no one looked surprised at her accusation. Athlone was not surprised either, and he made no attempt to hide his suspicions of Lord Medb's rumored heresies.

"Perhaps not. But you could be a servant sent by Medb to spy on us. Certainly you could not have survived the massacre or obtained a Hunnuli mare without help," Athlone replied with deliberate derision.

"Certainly not," Gabria retorted. "Since you are convinced it cannot be done."

"I know it is not possible for a mere boy to earn a Hunnuli's respect. I ride a Hunnuli stallion and taming him was no task for a child."

"I can see why it was so difficult for you," Gabria noted with heavy sarcasm. "The Hunnuli are good judges of character."

Several of the guardsmen laughed. Savaric crossed his arms, watching the exchange with interest. The boy had pride and courage to stand up to a wer-tain. He certainly learned that from his father.

Athlone shrugged. "Then you accomplished it the simple way, with sorcery or coercion, knowing a Hunnuli could help you worm your way into our clan. How can we not think you are an impostor?"

"Why do you think that?" Savaric interrupted conversationally.

"Impostor!" Gabria nearly shrieked, cutting him off. She cringed at the high note her voice had hit and quickly lowered it again, hoping no one had noticed its feminine tone. She knew Athlone was deliberately baiting her, but she had had enough of him and his arrogant accusations. He did not realize how close he was to the truth. "You faceless, din-eating, dung shoveler. . ."

She continued on at length, richly describing Athlone's habits and character with every appellation she had heard her brothers use, until the men around her began to choke with ill-concealed laughter. Even Savaric was taken aback. Athlone's face began to turn red and his mouth hardened to a granite slash. Finally, before his son's temper exploded, Savaric cut Gabria off with a curt word.

"Now," he said to Athlone in the sudden silence. "I would like to know why you think this boy could be an impostor."

Athlone stood by the dais, his body rigid. There was something wrong about this boy-he could sense it. But he could not recognize what it was. Incredible as the boy's story sounded, it was plausible. Athlone knew full well that the Hunnuli could not be won by coercion or treachery. Yet a niggling little warning disturbed him. The boy was not telling the truth about something. He stared hard at Gabria, at a loss to explain his suspicion.

"Medb would like to have an informer in our camp. Why not a boy with a story of kinship to Dathlar?" He curled his lip. "Or maybe he is just a miserable exile using a stolen cloak to gain acceptance."

"I am an exile," Gabria cried. "Medb made me one. Because of him my clan no longer exists."

A bitter sadness seeped into her heart, stifling her outrage. "I came to ask for a place in the Khulinin, to seek aid against Lord Medb, for he is too powerful for me alone. There was no magic in my coming to you, or treachery. Only blood ties. There was only pain and hard work in winning the Hunnuli." She held out her hands, palms up, and the men saw the raw cuts for the first time.

The cold left Athlone's eyes and his anger receded under the pain he saw in Gabria's face.

He glanced at his father and briefly nodded.

Savaric stood up and the hearthguard moved to his side. "I would gladly accept you into this clan and do everything I can to help you attain your rightful blood debt. To my eyes, you are Dathlar's son, and to my heart, you are honest and very courageous. However, it is the clan that must sustain you. In this case, I will let them speak. Come."

He walked to the entrance, followed by Athlone, Gabria, and the others. Nara, seeing the girl surrounded by the guardsmen, firmly pushed between them and Gabria until the men drew off to a respectful distance. Gabria reached up and twined her fingers into the horse's glossy black mane.

**_You are well? _**Nara asked.

Gabria nodded, her face turned to the watching clansmen. The people were quiet as Savaric told them Gabria's tale and her reasons for seeking the Khulinin. They listened intently. The men, in warm woolen jackets, baggy pants, and boots, stood to the front of the crowd. The women, dressed in long skirts and tunics of bright colors, stood as a brilliant backdrop behind their men.

Many faces were expressionless, despite the fear that pervaded the encampment.

When Savaric was finished speaking, several men detached themselves from the crowd and conversed together for a few minutes. Gabria recognized them as the elders of the clan, Savaric's advisors. One wore the emblem of the herd-master, the head stockman, and one was a priest of Valorian. No one else from the throng offered a word. The decision, it seemed, rested on the elders.

The herd-master finally approached Savaric and said reluctantly, "Lord, we do not want to endanger our clan with the evil and taint of sorcery this boy brings, but there are too many sides to this tale to refuse him outright. He does ride a Hunnuli, and to turn the mare away might bring the gods' displeasure. If you agree, we feel it would be just to allow him a time of trial. If he serves you well and follows the laws of the clan, then let him be accepted. If he does not, then he is truly exiled."

Savaric nodded in satisfaction. "Gabran, you may stay with the clan. You and the Hunnuli are welcome. . . for now." He smiled at her as the clanspeople slowly dispersed. "Athlone will be your mentor," he said, ignoring Gabria's horrified look. "When you have washed and had some food, I would like to continue this conversation about Medb and how you won your Hunnuli."

Gabria leaned against Nara and said weakly, "Yes, Lord."

The dazed young girl was too drained to even react when Nara said in her mind_, **The first contest is yours.**_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three from the book. Again if you enjoyed it please buy or go to the library to read the rest.

ZR };-


	4. Interrogation

**A/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 4 of Dark Storm. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this is late posting. I got out of work at 4 AM instead of midnight, so I went straight to bed and then had to get up and head out the door. I had to go to my mom's and help her pack as she needs to move by the end of this month. That also messed up my writing that I was going to do over the past three days. -_-

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds, this is the second most coveted position any clans person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Four – Interrogation**_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't know who the trader was, or who may have ordered the massacre of your village?" Lord Gil asked, "You have given us little to go on in finding the exiles."

"I've told you everything that I can." Nanoha says in frustration, looking around the semi-circle of the Chieftain and elders of the clan.

"This doesn't give us an awful lot to go on trying to find the ones behind this. Is there any clue that you could give us to point us in the right direction at least?" An elder next to Lord Gil asked.

"I have my suspicions, but that is all I have. I have no concrete proof as to who or the why of my villages slaughter."

"If you have suspicions then why do not bring them forward?" One of the elders to Nanoha's right asked.

"If my suspicions are wrong, then it would bring dishonor to your clan. That is the last thing that I would want to do."

It has been several hours now and the elders are always asking the same questions even if it comes in a different form, from a different elder. With that last statement, it seemed to satisfy them to some point as they all nodded in agreement, even if it was sadly.

Behind her, Hayate and the other warriors were listened intently to every word, trying to decipher if there was any hidden meeting to anything that was said. Nanoha was extremely self-conscious as she had never been the focus of so many eyes before.

The sky through the windows was starting to turn orange with the setting sun. Nanoha had been able to get something to eat and wash up a little bit before the interrogation had started hours ago. As the same questions kept getting repeated both her mind and body are starting to succumb to exhaustion.

The last stranger they had come to her village was Lord Jail. As he left, he did not look at all pleased with whatever her father had said. A few days later her village was massacred.

"Isn't there anything you can tell us?" Lord Gil pleaded.

"All I can tell you is that father got a visit from a Lord and then a few days later, my village was wiped out."

"Just like that one visit and then a slaughter. That doesn't make any sense." Gil said out loud.

"As the Lord was just outside the borders of the village. He shouted that if my father did not heed his _suggestion_, there would be no one left to see the coming summer."

Gasps could be heard from several of the warriors and elders. Hayate continue to watch very intently to see if there was any deceit or hint of deception in anything that Nanoha was saying. To think that a clan Chieftain would make such an idle threat and then days later the village is massacred, is unthinkable.

Gil stroked his white beard and thought. "There is only one clan Lord as of late that would fit this description. The rumor of him going from clan to clan over the past few days has grown."

"It is unthinkable that the clan Lord would do this. Especially one so far away from the village that was slaughtered." An elder stated uneasily.

"But it would make sense as the village that was slaughtered was just on the verge of becoming clan and not a village. They were growing in power and in number. If this was going to become a threat to him and his plans, it would make sense he would want to stamp it out before it became a problem."

"How could he use the slaughter of this village to his advantage?" Another elder inquired.

"He can claim that they refused his offers and the penalty was their annihilation. Clans in the immediate area would gather to his ranks just in fear." Nanoha said in a monotone voice.

The silence in the hall was deafening. Gil stood up, crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. "So with the slaughter of this village, he can claim that he is deadly serious to anyone who refuses him."

Nanoha sagged in relief, could it be they finally understand the gravity of the situation. It is only taken her hours to drill it into their heads.

Nanoha's eyes are drawn to the fire as the sound and motion around her is drowned out by the light and sound of the crackling fire. Visions of what had happened on that fateful day swim before her eyes. The last time she saw her family alive…

_Miyuki had a strange expression on her face, "Father, what is that smell?"_

_Shiro stopped and smelled the air. "I don't know." Walking over to the tents door, he opens it and steps outside. His two oldest children follow him into the morning air. Unbeknownst to the three Nanoha peaks out the door._

"_Look father, it seems to be fog." Kyouya with concern._

"_That's odd for this time of year," Miyuki said._

"_What's even stranger is it's coming from the hills. I've never seen the fog rolling from the hills. Kyouya go find Zest he may know something about this."_

"_Yes father, right away," Kyouya runs off to the north side of camp._

_As the fog rolled in the camp, that's when the screams of pain, agony and death started. Zest and Kyouya are running back to the chieftain's tent._

"_I have never seen the likes of this before, my Lord," Zest said._

"_This almost has the smell of magic to it," Miyuki commented._

"_Then let us meet this head-on, come, if it is a fight they want it will be a fight they get. It will not be our deaths. It will be their deaths." As the four of them run off into the dank death fog. Nanoha is pulled back into the tent by her mother._

_From outside they can hear people continuing to scream and run around. Then they hear a woman scream out, "fire, the tents are on fi…" There was a gurgling sound where the rest of that word should have been. A sword rips through the side wall of the tent and a strange looking woman steps through. Momoko steps in between Nanoha and the stranger._

"_Your husband should have taken Lord Jail up on his offer. If he had, than at least the rest of your clan and family would still be alive."_

"_He would sooner give up his arm, then one of his own children to the likes of you."_

"_It doesn't matter now because before the day is out. None of you will be alive." The woman sword slashes the front of Momoko wide open. As she steps back to avoid the sword once more, she steps into Nanoha in the process, the sword goes through both of them. As Momoko falls she spreads her arms out causing her clothing to flare and cover her daughter, hoping in some way she will survive._

_The laugh that followed was so cold and chilling. It turned Nanoha's insides to ice. As the screams of the dying faded away into darkness, Nanoha's last thoughts were that no one would know who it was that had done such a horrible thing to her people._

Nanoha falls unconscious from the pain of recanting what had happened that day. Gil look grim as they all heard what had happened on that fateful day. "Hayate take her to the healer. She said that she was injured in the shoulder. It may be affecting her. I think we've gotten all the information that we need as to who was responsible."

Hayate nodded solemnly, gingerly picking up, Nanoha, cradling her in her arms and heading for the healer's tent. As Hayate left the tent Fate immediately came over. "She'll be all right. She just passed out from exhaustion. I'm taking her to the healer's tent. You can follow me if you want."

Fate nodded her head and followed Hayate to the healer's tent. "She must have a strong constitution to have gone so long. It must not have been that long ago that she had saved you from the trap that you were in, plus the journey here and then my uncle's interrogation. Not many people would have been able to last that long. You must be very proud of her."

Pride swelled inside of Fate's chest; yes her little one truly was strong.

* * *

A woman with blond hair and violet eyes, dressed in green and white clothing looked up as Gil stepped inside the tent. "My Lord, how many times have I told you, you need to moderate your interrogations? Not everyone has strong will and constitutions to be able to withstand hours on end, the same questions over and over again."

"I know Shamal, but she wouldn't tell us her reasoning's behind her suspicions."

Wiping a cool cloth over Nanoha's forehead and face, "Don't you think she would've told you eventually?"

"Perhaps, but if her being here would put my own clan in danger, it is something I needed to know. No matter how hard I pushed she wouldn't budge." A hint of admiration shown in his gray eyes.

"Well until she's fully healed and that includes her wounded shoulder and blistered hands, you're not getting near her again with your interrogation."

"I think we have all the information we need at the moment. Now it's my turn to do some investigating. There was something that she had said about giving up one of his clan that he refused to do. And that is why her village was wiped out."

"Giving up a clan member? That is an odd request and an even scarier reason to wipe out a village."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Gil said as he was leaving the healer's tent.

"Wait, have you heard from Griffith or Kurt?"

Stopping in the doorway, "No, but they should be back soon. I know they both can take care of themselves." Looking back at Nanoha, "You better take good care of her or the Dalax that's out here, will pulverize you into the dust."

"She'll be fine as long as she doesn't catch fever from her injury."

"Then do the best that you can."

* * *

Nanoha slept for two days and nights straight. Her exhaustion was so complete the only reason that Shamal new she was alive was her shallow breathing.

Fate was waiting outside knowing that the nightmares could possibly start at any time.

Nanoha started to stir when Shamal was giving her a fever reducing tea, as she had started getting a low-grade fever over the past twelve marks. She started to whimper and whine as she looked like she was struggling to push something off from her. As Shamal bent over her, Nanoha's eyes snapped open. She gave a bit of a startled cry and pushed her away. Shamal not expecting the force flew halfway across her tent landing in a heap.

Standing up she dusted herself off, "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting that."

"Who are you and where am I? And what have you done to Fate?"

"I am the healer of the Belka clan, my name is Shamal. And as for your Dalax she is just outside the door and has been waiting for you to wake up."

"How long?"

"Two full days. That seems to be the new record as of late."

"You don't look like a clan's man. Where are you from?"

"A city far to the east."

"What is a city dweller doing out here?"

"Out here amongst the nomads?" Sigh, "There are some things one does not talk about."

"I'm sorry if I brought up unpleasant memories."

"It is all right, we all have our own unpleasant memories now, don't we?"

"It would seem."

"At least the gods have blessed you."

"There is no blessing in what I have gone through. Everyone that I knew, everyone that I cared about, are all dead. How can you call that a blessing?"

"You are alive! Alive to claim blood right, don't throw that gift away. The gods chose to have you live for a reason. Take that blessing and use it to your advantage."

"I am unworthy."

"Do not waste what you have been given with grief and self-incrimination. The gods have a plan for you. You just need to find out what it is."

In a small and distant voice, "Thank you, may I leave now?"

"You're welcome, and if you think you can make it to the tent door. You may leave."

Nanoha not liking the ominous sound of that sat up and swung her legs over the bed. Her head felt a little odd, but other than that she felt fine. Standing up carefully to make sure her legs would hold. She slowly makes her way towards the door. Halfway there a wave of dizziness and nausea hits her, making her step falter and crumbles to the floor, hands on both sides of her head to stop it from spinning.

"What's wrong with me?"

"When you push yourself past your reserves, and don't know when to stop, your body makes you stop." Shamal helps Nanoha to stand up and gets her seated on the edge of the bed. Then makes her way over to the door and saw a young girl walked by with lavender hair. "Tell the Chieftain the newcomer is awake."

With that done, she walks over to the stove and ladles out some stew into a bowl. With a bit of bread she brings it over to Nanoha. "Eat this it should help."

"Thank you," Nanoha said in a shaky voice. Taking the bowl, she takes a sip. "This is good."

The tent flap opens and in walks Lord Gil with his hunting hawk nestled on his shoulder. Looking around the tent, he spies that Nanoha is sitting eating stew. Not wanting to disappoint her new Chieftain. Nanoha stands up spilling her stew.

"Forgive my insolence, my Lord," she said with shame.

"You are just recovering. It was not insolence. Just remember outside this tent, the next time you see me."

Nodding her head Nanoha sits back down, as Shamal gets another bowl of stew. "I hear Hayate is going to be her adviser."

"Yes, she wanted to take on her training herself."

"Hayate can go jump in horse dung," Nanoha mumbles.

"Did you say something, Nanoha?" Lord Gil looked at her suspiciously.

"It was nothing. My Lord," Nanoha paled at her stupidity and the slip of the tongue.

"Good. I don't want you disrespecting the person who's going to help you get blood right."

"She should be able to return to normal duties starting tomorrow morning, my Lord." Shamal said with amusement.

"Good, for tomorrow morning you will be riding." Gil turns and leaves.

"Yes, my Lord," Nanoha said as she took a bite of her stew.

I am such a fool. I forget to salute my new Chieftain and then scorn his right hand and heir apparent. One of these days, my carelessness is going to get me killed. I can't avenge my family, my village if I am dead. No more stupidity Nanoha, you've got to pull yourself together. They're giving you the tools, use them.

"I think your Dalax would like to know that you are on the mend. Why don't you go out and reassure her and let her know that you are well."

"I think I will. Thank you for the stew."

Standing carefully, Nanoha hands the bowl to the healer. Then taking a few tentative steps when the nausea and sickness does not return she makes her way out of the tent into the fresh air. Looking around for Fate, she sees her just off from the door.

"_**Are you all right little one, has the sickness past?"**_

"Yes, it was only exhaustion that took me," Nanoha leaned into Fate's chest and absorbing her heat in to her cold body. "Have you been standing out here since I've been in there?"

"_**Yes, I didn't want to leave."**_

"That means you haven't eaten in two days. We need to find you something to eat."

Nanoha put her hand on Fate's shoulder as they started to walk towards the river. The further away from the healer's tents they got the shaker Nanoha's legs would get, until Fate found a good secluded spot where she could graze and Nanoha could rest.

Sitting down at the edge of the river, Nanoha mindlessly runs her fingers through the water lost in thought. Closing her eyes, she listened to the babbling water as it went by, relaxing for the first time in a long time. Nanoha was so absorbed into this relaxation and peace. She almost missed what Fate said next.

"_**We have a watcher on top of the hill."**_

Nanoha's eyes shot open and looked around. On top of the hill she could see alone horse from the distance she couldn't tell if there was a rider or not. "I'm not too surprised, is there a rider?"

"_**There is no rider present, but she does have a rider. She is another Dalax."**_

"Hayate has sent a spy. I'm quite sure she still thinks that I was either the trader or an imposter. Fate, if any of them find out my true secret they'll kill me."

"_**What secret are you hiding Nanoha? You know you can trust me with anything. I will never betray you in any way."**_

"It is a secret that my family has kept from everyone including our own village. You see Fate, my family is a long line of mages and I at an early age developed those powers. Being the Chieftain's daughter it was easy to keep that a secret, but outside of my village I'm susceptible to the taboos of other villages, and clans. If any of them found out I would be exiled or killed on the spot."

"_**We all have our secrets Nanoha. Even I have secrets that someday I hope to be able to share with you. Maybe Hayate has good reason to be so cautious and not trust right away. Maybe even in the same way you do not trust her. I think it would be a good start, if you try to trust her."**_

"I can try, but if she starts to dig too deeply I'll pullback. My main focus is blood right and I will look for any means possible to accomplish it, even if I have to use my taboo powers."

"_**It would not surprise me if you had hidden allies all over the place. And those allies will want the same thing that you do, and ultimately will try and help you in any way they can."**_

The piece that Nanoha had found earlier now eluded her with the watchful eyes of the other Dalax. In all her years, she had never known the distrust of the people around her. At the age of seventeen she had never felt so alone or so lost. Her family was close knit as her mother and father were always so loving to each other and showered that love on their three children. Her older brother and sister were always devoted to each other.

Nanoha always felt as if she was the odd wheel to the family. And what made it worse was when her mage powers developed, that seem to push the family to exclude her even more. Nanoha didn't know if it was on purpose, but that's the way she felt. Being alone surrounded by people you loved felt totally different than being alone altogether.

As the chilly evening air settled over them, they both knew it was time to head back. As Fate led Nanoha back to the healer's tent, Nanoha was leaning more and more onto Fate as exhaustion continued to weigh on her heavy limbs. Entering the tent, Nanoha noticed that Shamal was sleeping and tried to be as quiet as possible. On her bed was Raising Heart and next to her bed was her sack. As she lay down a wave of exhaustion hit her and carried her into a dreamless sleep.

"_**Good night my little one."**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone that concludes Chapter 4. I again apologize for the lateness of the update. I hope it was well worth the wait. Chapter 5 should be on time for the upcoming Tuesday posting.

Reviews would be awesome and for those of you that have posted reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

In Love &amp; Light,

Zona Rose };-


	5. Training and A Messenger

**A/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 5 of Dark Storm. Thank you for the two reviews on the last chapter. -_- I am posting this a day early as the last chapter was late. I have 7 chapters done and working on the 8th. Also I have posted the original chapter to the book after the first chapter and plan on doing that to the first three chapters. That is the only cut and paste that is in this story. (A: I wanted you all to see that I am really rewriting this story and not doing the cut and paste most people do. B: I want you to go out and buy her books... ^_^ Hehehe.)

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds, this is the second most coveted position any clans person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Five – Training and a Messenger**_

* * *

Before the sun crested the horizon, Hayate was waiting patiently outside of the healer's tent on her Dalax, Reinforce. When the sun was halfway up the horizon her patients had ended. "Nanoha, a warrior's duties start at sunrise."

Nanoha awoke with a start and was a bit disoriented on where she was. After realizing that she was in the Belkin camp, she shook the cloudiness of her dreams out of her head. Grabbed her cloak and a breakfast bun and ran out the door. Fate lifted her front hoof so that Nanoha could use it to climb onto her back.

As the two of them headed out, "I don't want to see you slacking, if blood right is so important to you. I expect great things."

Nanoha was led to a field where there were targets and makeshift figures set up. "I need to know where you are in the way of weapons. So today I get to test your limits and judge where to begin your apprenticeship." Hayate crossing her arms and glaring asked, "Where is your weapon warrior?"

Nanoha's right hand moved to her left hip realizing she had left her sword back at the healer's tent. She squinted at the pain; the movement had caused in her shoulder, but ignored it in the embarrassment of leaving her weapon behind. "In my haste I had forgotten it."

Hayate walked up to Nanoha with a cold voice, "It would seem such carelessness is what got your village massacred. A warrior never goes anywhere without their weapon. It's no wonder they were wiped out, if the rest of them were as careless as you. Especially seeing how you are the Chieftain's daughter."

Nanoha stiffened anger swiftly coming to the forefront reaching again for her hip and a weapon that was not they are._** "Easy now, I think she's trying to see how quick to temper you can be."**_

"Get back to the healer's tent and get your sword," Hayate said sarcastically. "And make sure you grab the right end, the pointy end goes away from you."

Fate sensing that Nanoha was about to blowup, wheeled around and headed back to the healer's tent.

Nanoha threaded her fingers through Fate's mane just to have something to do with them. Once they were far enough away Nanoha let loose a few choice words that she never got to say the last time about Hayate. "That two-faced dog! She's nothing but pig guts!" Arriving at the healer's tent, Nanoha gets down quickly and storms in grabbing her father's sword, she spins around and walks back out quickly. Not bothering to wait for Fate to lift her hoof up again. Nanoha bolts onto her back which surprises Fate, but it also pleases her that Nanoha is getting her strength back.

"I'd rather trust a nest of vipers, then to ever trust her."

Fate carried Nanoha back to the practice field. As soon as they had returned Hayate had Nanoha stay on her Dalax. They went through some swordplay drills and hand-to-hand fighting on the backs of their mounts. Hayate would have Nanoha switch hand to hand with her sword to gauge which one was the better.

Once they reach the ground, Hayate stayed on top of Nanoha pounding in different maneuvers. When Hayate realized Nanoha's right shoulder could take no more she had Nanoha strictly use her left hand for the rest of the practice.

Nanoha thanked her older brother and sister for helping her drill on sword work. If it had been left up to her father she never would've picked up a sword to begin with. However, her older brother and sister realized that Nanoha may need to learn how to defend herself and saw to it themselves to give her some tutelage in the ways of the sword.

Hayate worked her hard so she could burn the anger and maybe even hatred out of Nanoha. For a warrior anger could cause carelessness and if she planned to do blood right, then she need to learn how to control her temper. Mildly surprised at how well Nanoha was holding up against her, she decided to change tactics and incorporate both mental and physical bombardments.

When Hayate stopped and put her sword in its scabbard. Nanoha's legs collapsed underneath her. Her breath labored from the exertion she went through. Her clothing was soaked with sweat as she looked up at Hayate with a little bit of respect in her eyes.

Hayate had noticed that Nanoha was better with a sword in her left hand then her right, but that could be because of her injury to her right shoulder. Once the injury was healed, she'd be able to gauge better on that thought.

There was something that was still bothering Hayate about Nanoha, but for some reason she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Was she the trader or is she truly who she says she is?

"Keep practicing those last moves I showed you," Hayate ordered. "Remember, keep your weight balanced and you keep yourself out of the dust. I'll take you to the Leatherman later." Turning she gets onto her Dalax.

Nanoha looked at Hayate with suspicion, "What for? I have no need for a saddle."

"No, your Dalax will keep you mounted. You won't fall off from her, but you will need a place to put the trappings befitting a warrior on your saddle."

Nanoha bit her lip so she wouldn't fall into the trap of speaking before thinking. She always had that problem even when she was a small child. It would seem that in the short time she has been here in this clan that was going to be a major problem with her, especially with Hayate always trying to get a rise out of her in some way or another.

Fate walks over to Nanoha, noticing she's in deep thought**,**_** "Do you plan on sitting in the dirt all day? I don't know about you but I could use midday meal."**_

Putting her forehead against Fate's muzzle, she sighed with exhaustion. Standing up on shaky legs, she mounts Fate and they make their way back to the healer's tent. Grabbing some food they make their way back to the Rivers edge where they had been the night before. While Fate eats the green lush grass Nanoha nibbles on her food.

"I'm starting to see some in pending difficulties with my hidden abilities. The angrier she got me the more I noticed my powers wanted to surface. If nothing else I will definitely learn self-control, either that or I'll blast her into oblivion."

"_**That could go either way."**_

After they both had finished they made their way back to the healer's tent so Nanoha could clean up. When she was done, Hayate was waiting outside to take her to the Leatherman. There she was fitted for a shield, belt, boots, helmet, vest and a quiver of arrows. Next he went out and measured Fate so that he would have the proper measurements for the warrior's saddle. The Leatherman said it would only take him a couple of days to finish everything. The Leatherman had an old bow that he let Nanoha take until she could make her own.

Stepping outside, they practically ran in to a small girl with red hair and striking blue eyes. Hayate leaned down so she could hear what was needed, and without delay they headed to the Chieftain's hall. As soon as they entered, they walked straight over to Lord Gil.

"I'm glad you are both free," Gil walked over to his seat and sat down. "I have just received notice that a messenger is arriving. I would like you to listen to what's going on. I have a feeling we'll get a little bit more information, without too much trouble."

Hayate took her place next to Gil and Nanoha made her way over to the fire pit and made herself comfortable on a couple of pillows. Gil noticed that Nanoha was wearing her village cloak. "Nanoha, I would like you to remove your cloak and keep it out of sight."

"Yes, my Lord." Nanoha stands back up, removing her cloak folding it and then rolling so that it ended up becoming a backrest of sorts. Nanoha silently berated herself. She was careful not to leave traces when she left her village, but here she was in the Chieftain's hall with her azure blue and white cloak.

As Nanoha waited for the messenger to arrive at the hall, she looks around to see what everyone else is doing. Most of the warriors are talking amongst themselves; a few the clans' women are doing some sewing. In the background she notices a tall woman with snow white hair, burgundy eyes, dressed in black silks. Something in the back of her mind told her she had seen someone just like this, but she couldn't remember when or where. They made eye contact for a split second, before Nanoha looks away over towards the Chieftain and his heir apparent.

Lord Gil and Hayate are both strong individuals, the differences in their personalities did not conflict with either one. Even though Lord Gil is getting on in years, he is still quite fit, and in no hurry to retire as the Chieftain. Hayate, who is probably her own age, is very intelligent and strong-willed. When it came time for Hayate to take over as Chieftain, there will be no question as to her abilities to lead the people.

Fate is right. Having such a strong ally would be a great benefit. If only Hayate would back off on her suspicions and speculations as to whom Nanoha really is. They probably would be able to get off on a great start, if it hadn't been for that. Having a friend and ally like Hayate would be a great assistance to her goals.

So lost is she in her thoughts. She didn't notice the messenger enter the hall. When the murmurs around her start to increase, Nanoha looked around for the cause. A teal and black cloak goes swishing past Nanoha as the messenger approached the Chieftain.

"Lord Regius bids me that I should tell you…"

"Regius!" Gil leaned forward. "When did he become Chieftain?"

"It happened just before the massacre of Uminari village. Our Lord died quite suddenly."

"Was it a dagger or poison that caused his death?"

"I do not know Lord Gil." Looking extremely uncomfortable with the question, "Only his wife and our new Lord were present at his death."

Gil leaned back into his chair, "I see, you may continue."

"We found the massacred village a few days after the incident had happened. We were not the first ones to find the village. Footprints were all over the place as if someone was looking for something or someone. With this in mind we think they found a survivor and if that is so, then we need to find this person so that we know what happened and who was responsible."

"How can you be sure they found a survivor?" Hayate asked.

"There were twelve sets of footprints and fourteen were seen leaving the scene of the massacre. This could mean that there are two survivors, not just one. One set of footprints headed towards the hills, while thirteen headed in the direction that the original twelve had come from."

"Were you visited by Lord Jail before or after your Chieftain's death? Was it your new Lord that went looking to see what had happened to Uminari village?" Gil asked.

"He visited us almost a month ago, and said he was going over towards Uminari village to speak with their Chieftain. I do not know what transpired once he left us."

"And what of the animals and livestock that they heard those animals away, or are you holding them in keep for the survivors?" Hayate inquired.

The messenger looked ill at ease with this question, "Nothing was left alive. The animals and livestock as well as the villagers were all slaughtered."

Silence fell over the hall as the admission of such a massacre. They knew from the earlier interrogation that they had left nothing alive, but to hear it from another that had nothing to do with the village was disconcerting.

"If there is nothing new, then take some time to rest and send your Lord my greetings." The messenger bowed and left the hall. The only sound was his retreating footsteps. Slowly Lord Gil got to his feet and made his way over towards Nanoha.

"Nanoha," she slowly raised to her feet to face her new Chieftain. She could see in his eyes, the turmoil of what is possibly to come. Wars amongst the clans and villages had not happened in several hundred years.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"It seems the story that you told is being confirmed by outside sources. However, you were not thorough enough not to leave any traces behind. We must be more cautious as we do not want Lord Jail to know who it is that survived. You must be more inconspicuous. From now on you will wear the white and black cloak of this clan, your new clan. We don't want to draw any unwanted notice, especially from any new guests that come in."

Nanoha nodded, she wanted to keep the only thing she had left of her family and village close at hand. She also knew it would be dangerous not just to herself, but to the clan that was taking her in.

"Also," Gil continued, "You have a choice of sleeping in the hall or with Hayate. She has no mate and it would be much more comfortable, at least until we can find you a tent of your own."

"I will sleep in the hall, my Lord."

Laughing softly he said. "You will ride with the evening sentinels for now."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And, Nanoha, you need to be careful. It would seem that there was a traitor and only that person will be able to point you out as the last survivor of Uminari village. As far as I am concerned you are the last of that village. I consider the trader to be dead with everyone else."

* * *

With displeasure in his voice, "You must find a way to infiltrate the other villages and clans to see if you can find the other survivor. I want that person dead before the gathering at Mid Childa."

"Yes, my Lord, it will be done." The man with dark hair spins around and leaves to fulfill his duty.

"Do you think we can trust him, my Lord?" Uno asked.

"It doesn't matter one way or another. In the end he dies."

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone that concludes Chapter 5. So can anyone tell me who he is? The man at the end.

Reviews would be awesome and for those of you that have posted reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

In Love &amp; Light,

Zona Rose };-


	6. Sentinels Duty

_**A**_**/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 6 of Dark Storm. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. ^_^ I have 7 chapters done and working on the 8th. Also I have posted the original chapter to the book after the first chapter and plan on doing that to chapter two and three after I post this chapter. That is the only cut and paste that is in this story. (A: I wanted you all to see that I am really rewriting this story and not doing the cut and paste most people do. B: I want you to go out and buy her books... ^_^ Hehehe.)

**Side note:** I don't make this character a bad guy in my stories... well most of my stories that is, but in this one he is. Also he will be nice compared to someone else she meets in the Clan. Mwhahahahahahah!

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds, this is the second most coveted position any clans person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

**Mid Childa:** Clan and Village summer gathering.

**Al Hazard:** An old city of Mages and Magick that has long been dead.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Six – Sentinels Duty**_

* * *

Nanoha was following Hayate on her way to meet the captain of the Sentinels. As they moved through the camp, the smells from the evening meals were making Nanoha remember the meals her mother used to make. Making her sad to think that she will never taste her mother's cooking again.

The captain of the Sentinels was a man of about twenty-five summers old with medium brown hair and a genuine smile. "My name is Vice. I am pleased to see that you brought your Dalax for your post. I hope she does not mind mere guard duty of the herds."

Fate laughed in Nanoha's mind, and shook her head no.

With Hayate gone, Nanoha was able to enjoy the unexpected friendliness of the Sentinel captain. However, not everyone was being quite so friendly, as some of the other Sentinels were doing hands symbols to ward off any evil she might bring with her.

"She doesn't mind at all, after all she needs to earn her keep somehow."

Vice laughed at this, ordering the other men to their posts. Then mounting his own horse. He gestured towards the clans herds grazing in the valley. "You will be riding with the mares due to foal soon."

Nanoha was surprised by this, no wonder the others were doing the hands symbols to ward off any evil. The mares were always the life's blood of a village or clan. The more horses, especially mares the richer the village or clan is. The Belkin clan is one of the richest clans of the plains. To be placed in charge of such a great responsibility as her first post is unheard of.

"_**It is because I will be with you that he feels secure in sending you to this post."**_

Nanoha absentmindedly nodded her head yes as that made sense. A Dalax has senses that normal horses or even humans don't have. Therefore, having her watch over the foaling mares was a good choice on his part. However, it didn't make Nanoha any less nervous about this post.

"We've had a few good yearling herds over the past few years," Vice told Nanoha.

"Then Valica's blessings have been upon you, and may they continue." The moment the words came out of Nanoha's mouth, she realized her mistake. Warriors do not speak of the goddess in such ways, only the God.

With an angry face Vice snapped, "Your clan's fortunes have been bad, do not cast them upon us as well."

Nanoha winced at the rebuke, knowing it was well deserved. As well, as the pointing out of the stigmata of being an exile in a clan that may not want to keep her. If anything were to go wrong with the foaling at any time, the blame would automatically be on her shoulders.

As they passed the different herds the horses would whinny in greeting to Fate as she would passed by. She replied in kind, but did not stop. They rounded a corner and found the luscious of green grass for the pregnant mares to eat. Several of them came up to Fate and sniffed her and her rider. After they were satisfied they moved on to their grazing.

Vice waved over the other Sentinel that was on duty. The rider came across the creek at a cantor. As he approached, he seemed to only have eyes for Fate. "By the gods, she is a beauty. I had heard there was another Dalax here in the clan, but I did not think to be able to see her so soon."

As he ignored Nanoha and continue to stare at Fate. Nanoha took an immediate disliking to him as he made her think of a ferret the way he was leering at her friend. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes and an unconscious curl to his lips.

"Yuuno," Vice call to the other rider. "This is Nanoha and her Dalax. They will be riding with you tonight on Sentinel duty."

His face went from joy to a storm cloud within seconds, "No Vice, the girl is an exile, and I will not have her riding with the mares. Her sin could destroy the foals."

Nanoha clenched her fists, pushing them into her thighs and staring down at the ground with great sadness in her heart.

"She rides a Dalax as you have noticed. You know as well as anyone else, the Dalax do not tolerate evil." Vice said with edge and sarcasm in his voice. Nanoha wondered how much of his own words, he actually believed.

Not giving in, Yuuno shook his head in anger. "I will not ride with an exile. Let me ride the Dalax, I can handle her on my own. But I want her evil to leave."

"Your concern is duly noted, but they stay as a pair on Sentinel duty with you."

Yuuno moved his mount closer and shouted, "Why should she be allowed to guard the mares just because of her mount? Why can't she earn the duty like anyone else?"

Vice's patience was at its end, "If I hear one more outburst from you. You will be relieved of all duties. I am sick of your disobedience and insolence. They are not tolerated here. I have warned you time and again of your behavior. If this happens again you will be the one being punished. No one else."

Yuuno's face paled underneath his tan and his eyes squinted in anger. "The exiles evil will blight the mares!"

"She is now a member of the clan, and until otherwise told is no longer an exile."

The Sentinel slammed his fist into his side right above his sword. The expression on his face said he wanted to say more but knew if he pushed it any further. His duties were over.

"Get back to your post," Vice said with an edge to his voice, which left no argument.

Snapping his eyes to Nanoha, the swirl of hatred and anger was evident. Without another word he wheeled his steed around and headed back to his post down the valley.

"Captain…" Nanoha began.

"Nanoha, know this, that I will not tolerate arrogance or questioning of my orders."

"Do you not believe that I will bring blight to the mares?"

"What I believe does not matter, Lord Gil gave me an order and I follow it." Slightly turning his face towards Nanoha, "Do not be so concerned about Yuuno, he has received so many warnings about his vindictiveness and bad temper that it would not surprise me before summer if he loses his duty. He's more than likely worried about himself more than the mares he guards."

Nanoha had the look of gratitude on her face. It was a great load off from her shoulders, knowing that his attitude was not her fault. Vice whistled sharply and to hunting dogs came bounding through the undergrowth. Tossing them scraps of food from his bag. "The Dalax can guard better than any man, but stay close to these dogs. The hunters last night found signs of a lion in the nearby hills." As Vice started to leave, he turned around in his saddle. "If you need any help, there is a horn hanging by that tree. Also, your replacement will be here at about high moon."

Nanoha was relieved to finally be alone with her friend. Even though she was surrounded by the mare's she could at least relax in their company. The evening was cool and clear with the stars twinkling high above. The night had its own sounds from the rustling of trees to the babbling of the brook. Mindlessly, Nanoha started to hum a tune that her mother always sang when she was busy doing a task.

Nanoha and Fate made their rounds along the brook and up into the surrounding hills, keeping watch for any trouble as well as a hunting predator. The dogs stayed close, but not so close as to be under hoof. From time to time, Nanoha would see Yuuno in the course of her patrols. Every time he saw her he made the symbol to ward off evil's and hastily moved away.

The moon was now starting to get to its zenith which means her shift was almost over. Standing under the tree by the brook. The dogs sprawled out in the grass. They were all enjoying the evening breeze.

Fate was grazing on the grass when her head suddenly came up with tension. Her nostrils flared as she turned her head,_** "Nanoha, I sense trouble."**_

The dogs immediately got to their feet as if they knew something was wrong. Some of the mare's nearby start to shift nervously, as they too could sense something was wrong. Nanoha grabbed the horn. It was hung on the tree next to her, just in case it was needed.

Without warning Fate as well as the dogs both headed for a small Valley. As they got closer the blood chilling squeal tour through the air. Rounding the corner just behind a small crowding of trees was a mare on its side with the lion at its throat.

Yuuno was already at the scene. Only he was on foot, not a horse, with his sword drawn as he was trying to get the lion off the mare. The dogs charged at the lion trying to distract it from the human and its prey. Fate charged in rearing up on her hind legs kicking out her front hoof's catching the lion in its side, throwing it into a tree.

Nanoha brought the horn to her lips blowing as hard and as loud as possible to bring attention that there was trouble. In all of the commotion Nanoha did not see Yuuno slinking back into the trees. He watched the scene for a few moments and then a devilish grin came upon his face and disappeared as if he had never been there.

It didn't take the lion very long to realize it had no chance to keep its meal. Making a hasty retreat into the bushes with the dogs close on its heels. With the shrill sound of a whistle. It brought the dogs to a stop. Mounted men bearing torches and spears as well as bow and arrow came riding up behind their captain, Vice.

With faces that were grim, they looked over the scene and saw the dead body of the mare. Several of the men dismounted and started looking around the scene, seeing the paw prints they started to track the lion into the brush.

"What happen here Sentinel?" Vice looked over at Nanoha.

Nanoha did her best to explain the situation. When she realized that Yuuno was no longer there, so there was no one to cooperate what she says. With the sinking feeling in her stomach. It was bad enough having a horrible killing happen on her first duty, but not being able to have someone collaborate on her story will that make her look even more guilty.

The lion had found the mare in Yuuno patrol area. Even with Fate on patrol with Nanoha, they were not able to find the presence of the lion in time to save the mare. However, those were just excuses she already had the stigmata of being an exile, and someone who had a curse upon them. Losing a precious mare on her duty would only strengthen their resentment against her.

The captain dismounted with puzzlement on his face as he started to walk around the scene looking at the ground. Not long after Yuuno came out of the trees, leading his horse which was limping. His cloths were torn and tattered and he tried to look horrified at the situation in front of him.

"Yuuno, why were you not at your guard post? This was your area to patrol, so where were you?" Vice demanded.

"My horse became skittish and fell into a gully. He hurt his leg, as you can plainly see. It took me a long time to get him out." Yuuno tried to sound sad, but there was a smugness to his voice.

Fate vocalized her displeasure of his lie with a snort and a stomping of her front hoof.

Vice crossed his arms and glared at the Sentinel before him. "While you were so conveniently absent, the lion found one of the mare's and killed her."

Yuuno turned to Nanoha with his fist shaking at her. "It is the exiles curse! I tried to warn you that she would bring this blight upon our clan."

The other men start talking amongst themselves. Not sure if they should believe one of their own clans men, or to believe the exile that had the mighty Dalax to back her story. It would be all too easy to dump this tragedy fully on the exiles feet, but the other Sentinels could sense that something was not right about his story. This wasn't the first time that he has tried blaming others for his wrongdoings.

Vice looked into Yuuno's face boring his eyes and his subordinate's eyes. "According to Nanoha's report, you were here before they arrived. Not only that but you were on foot and once they arrived you vanished without helping."

"She is a liar!" Yuuno screamed.

"Are you sure you want to say that?" Vice asked, "Your footprints are all over the scene."

Yuuno stared with hatred in his eyes at Nanoha, as he realized his mistake. Moistening his lips, "The cursed exile, should not have been guarding the mares. This is all her fault that this has happened." Realizing that he was losing the argument as the other warriors started murmuring amongst themselves and his captain was staring at the dead horse.

Yuuno letting his anger overwhelm him to the point that he lost his common sense and through his sword at Nanoha, who was still sitting upon Fate. Fate moved quickly to get Nanoha out of the way as the sword could have hurt her. With her ears flattened she lowered her head and start stomping her front hoof. No one hurts her little one and tries to get away with it.

With Nanoha's gentle hand on her shoulder, and then rubbing her neck. It slowly lessened Fate's anger as Nanoha could feel the muscles bunch underneath her as if Fate was going to charge him and possibly trample him.

The others drew back in fear as they had never seen a Dalax react this way to someone before. Which gave Nanoha's story even more credibility. Yuuno realized his second mistake of the night and voiced his confession. "All right, I was here. My horse threw me and then it ended up into a gully hurting itself. On my way to get help. I stumbled upon the lion as it made its kill. However, if it hadn't been for the mage spawn servant the lion would not have been drawn to our Valley. It is her presence that drew the lion and I'm sure she would've left me to die as well. We can't let such evil stay in this clan! She will doom our clan just like her own village."

Vice stormed forward, he backhands Yuuno in the face, causing him to land face first into the dirt. "You are a disgrace to this clan. I relieve you of your duties as a Sentinel and your behavior will be reported to the Chieftain. He will make his decision on your final punishment." Vice's voice was cold with revulsion.

Yuuno looked around wildly looking for some kind of support from his fellow warriors. When all he saw was the disgust on their faces, he jumped to his feet and ran into the bushes. No one stopped him, if anything, they were happy to see him go.

The last of Nanoha shift went by in a blur. Still not truly comprehending what had happened. The hatred and loathing that she saw in Yuuno's eyes had shaken her, to her core. If her hands were not clutching Fate's mane, then she was sure that they would be shaking right now. The dead mare was given a proper burial. The priest and priestess would be by later to bless the ground so that her spirit and the spirit of her unborn offspring will find peace in the afterlife.

As both Dalax and rider left the fields, they were grateful that there Sentinel duties for the night were over.

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone that concludes Chapter 6. A couple of people guessed right on who it is, but you wont see him for a bit yet... I think. Oh and if you hate Yuuno in this chapter you are REALLY going to hate him in the next one. -_-'

Also I will be posting on Mon. next week as I will be up at my mom's on Tue. moving her out of her house.

Reviews would be awesome and for those of you that have posted reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

In Love &amp; Light,

Zona Rose };-


	7. Magick

_**A**_**/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 7 of Dark Storm. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. ^_^ I am working on the 8th. Also I have posted the original chapter to the book after the first chapter and plan on doing that to chapter two and three after I post this chapter. That is the only cut and paste that is in this story. (A: I wanted you all to see that I am really rewriting this story and not doing the cut and paste most people do. B: I want you to go out and buy her books... ^_^ Hehehe.)

**Side note:** I don't make this character a bad guy in my stories... well most of my stories that is, but in this one he is. Also he will be nice compared to someone else she meets in the Clan. Mwhahahahahahah! In this one someone gets there ASS kicked... -_-' Sorry about that, but pay back is a BITCH. ^_^

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds, this is the second most coveted position any clans person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

**Mid Childa:** Clan and Village summer gathering.

**Al Hazard:** An old city of Mages and Magick that has long been dead.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Seven – Magick**_

* * *

As Nanoha and Fate made their way out of the grazing fields, Nanoha had noticed that the other warriors did not do the symbols to ward off evil in her direction anymore. But there was still a look of distrust in their eyes. Little did Nanoha know that this little bit of peace was the last quiet moment she would have for the night.

News of the attack has spread like wildfire through the clan. Warriors gathered up their weapons to go and look for the lion. Small groups and hunting parties were formed at some of the fire pits. The women wept for the dead mare and her unborn. The priest and priestess were already making their way to the burial spot.

Yuuno went to the hall and found some Meade downing a flagon and starting on a second. Screaming and cursing both his Captain and Nanoha at the top of his lungs, pleading with anybody who would listen that he was innocent and that it was all Nanoha's fault. It was all her curse.

Captain Vice and some of the other Sentinels had already reported back to the Chieftain about what has happened. And the reason why Yuuno has been relieved of his duties in disgrace.

Fate stops at the edge of the clan perimeter both of them watch the hustle and bustle as warriors prepared to go into the hills. After a few minutes Nanoha slides off from Fates back, and stepped around in front of her. Fate dips her head down and presses her forehead against Nanoha's chest. She could feel Nanoha's unease and was trying to sooth it. Nanoha reached up and caressed her face and placed her for head in between Fate's ears.

Nanoha knew that not very many women warriors slept in the Chieftain's hall. She was seriously debating on whether she should have taken up the Chieftain's offer to sleep in Hayate's tent. However, no matter where she slept, she would have to be on her guard.

"_**I am going to help the warriors and see if we could find the lion. Are you going to be all right by yourself?"**_

"I should be. I won't be alone in the Chieftain's hall. If anything happens, I will have witnesses."

"_**I will be back as quickly as I can."**_

Nanoha nodded her head and let her fingers caress Fate's body as she turned and headed into the hills. Pulling her new clans cloak around her shoulders. Nanoha slowly makes her way towards the Chieftain's hall. Trying to blend in and not catch anyone's eye is her only goal at this point.

Standing in the doorway to her tent, Hayate watched as Nanoha went through the door into the Chieftain's hall. Turning back inside, she gathered up her spear, bow and arrows. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something that was still bothering her about Nanoha. There was a nagging suspicion that just would not stop, but why?

She had shown great courage and determination, despite her grief. Even the captain of the Sentinels, Vice, had reported favorably and commended her in her bravery in trying to protect the fallen mare. None of her actions so far points in the direction of an exile on the run, or even a spy for the ruthless Chieftain.

And then there was the bond that was created between the warrior and the Dalax. With just one look you could tell that they had feelings for each other, and no Dalax would allow someone who is evil to even touch them. Even her own Dalax Reinforce likes the girl. Although she did find something rather humorous about the girl, but would not elaborate on just what was.

Hayate had recently heard how far a Dalax would go to not have evil touch it. It would seem Lord Jail had captured a Dalax, and when he tried to touch it, it reared up almost killing him. In its attempt to try and escape, it chose death, then servitude to the clan Chieftain. Hayate wasn't sure how true the rumors were of his near death, but she was greatly saddened at the loss of the Dalax. And she wasn't surprised at its choice either.

Nevertheless, there was something about Nanoha that she just couldn't let go of. She could tell that the girl was hiding something, but could this secret be the key to what had destroyed her own village. If it was, then maybe it could be a great danger to her own.

For a moment, Hayate remembered the shape shifters, which were once ancient mages. Mages would change their shape to avoid being put to death for their heretical magic. However, there did not seem to be any trace of magic to this girl. And if she had any evil intent her Dalax would want nothing to do with her.

Hayate just hoped that whatever her secret was didn't get someone killed.

* * *

Nanoha stepped through the doors of the Chieftain's hall. Hoping that it was dark inside she had to blink her eyes at the brightness that was still inside. The fire in the center was still blazing as well as several lights hanging from the beams above. After her eyes adjusted to the brighter light, she noticed that her pack and bow were sitting next to a pillar not far away.

Picking up her belongings she found someplace far away from the others where she hoped she would not be disturbed. By the looks of it, she was going to be the only woman warrior in the Chieftain's hall. After settling down. She noticed that a few of the men were playing games, probably dice. One man was watching and another was slumped over with a flagon still in his lap.

Looking around at the walls a little bit better. She could see that there were tapestries depicting the legends of both the God and the Goddess. The tapestries were most beautiful as they were full-color, unlike some that were only black and white as some villages could not afford the colors to die their threads.

All clan's people are entitled to a tent once they reach adulthood. The huge tents tend to be made by the family to show that they have come into adulthood. Although if the male chose not to take that honor. He had to move into the Chieftain's hall. If the warrior did not take care of the tent, it would fall down around his ears in half a year. Women warriors always took their families offered tents as they had the skills for the upkeep. If the women choose not to become warriors as most do, they must wait for an arranged marriage or find someone to their liking and be handfasted. Then the two families would get together and create a tent for the new couple.

Nanoha would have to rely on the charity of her new clan for a tent. Until then she would do her best to stay here in the Chieftain's hall. Nervously, she looked around and saw different man sleeping underneath their blankets and furs. If she were in the company of her brother or even her sister. She didn't think she would be as nervous or wary. Here, however, she doesn't have the protection of her father or family or even her title as Chieftain's daughter.

Curling up underneath the blanket that Shamal had given her, hoping that no one would realize she was there. Unfortunately her ill luck was still with her.

"We have a new member amongst our ranks," a vicious toned voice echoes in the chamber. "Take a look at the girl who has barely left her mother's breasts, and already she has lost her clan and her taint has killed one of our mares."

Nanoha winced at the words, and looked over at the speaker. It was, Yuuno, and he was sitting at a table with a flagon of Meade in front of him. The other men had been ignoring her up to this point. However, now their entertainment has shifted to what was going on behind them.

Nanoha trying to discourage any more interaction turned her back and tried to disregard his biting words. This didn't seem to deter him as he continued with his scorn. Getting up. He makes his way over towards Nanoha staggering and kicking some of the sleeping man in his way. Causing angry grunts and curses at the person who woke them, but he ignored them all as his one goal was to get to the girl that disgraced him.

"She sits on her mighty black horse looking down on us as we are the mere commoners under her feet." He finally gets behind her, "pleading with our Chieftain that she is innocent."

Kneeling down behind Nanoha, he leans over her breathing on her neck, "But I know you. I know the secret that you hide."

Nanoha stiffened with fear that he might actually know her secret.

"You are a boldfaced liar and the worst coward I've ever seen!" He yells into her ear, "You are spineless and did nothing to defend your village. Or is it possible you are the trader in their midst that gave them the inside information on your village's defense? You are so brave sitting upon your black horse, but how brave are you now that you are on the ground with us?"

Grabbing her shoulder, Yuuno rules her over and cuffs her across the face. Nanoha tries to move back up against the wall, her cheek was numb at first but now the pain starts to radiate. Yuuno, grabs the front of her shirt, lifting her up and slamming her into the wall behind her. In the background. Nanoha could hear the cheers and jeers and the taunting of the other warriors as Yuuno starts to beat on her without mercy.

"Stop!" She screams, "Just leave me alone!"

With his fist pulled back, ready to strike again. He mocks her. "Just leave me alone." With a sneer on his face, "You are nothing but a little worm. You should have stayed at your mama skirts. But then again she's dead and rotting with the rest of your village. Which is exactly where you should be."

Punching her repeatedly in the face. He continues with his rant. "You brought the curse with you. That's why the lion showed up. That is why the mare died on my watch and I lost my duty. No one wants to listen to me, but I'll make sure that you do. You're going to listen to me even if I have to kill you to make you listen." Laughing hysterically. He shakes her violently causing the back of her head to hit the wall.

Seeing stars she tried her best to get his hand off from her shirt, succeeding she falls to the floor, panting in pain. Hoping beyond hope he was done with her. But again, her luck was not with her.

Not getting the reaction that he wanted he pulled his foot back to kick her and stomp on her. She tried to avoid it, but was unable to as the pain in her head was fogging her mind.

"Stop it!" Nanoha tried to get away, "Go away."

"Go away," he sneered. "I will be the thorn in your side until you crawl to my feet pleading and begging for my mercy."

Collapsed and panting on the floor with blood flowing from cuts and bruises, as well as her nose. She looked up in shock and fear as she saw the true hatred in his eyes. She actually feared he might actually kill her.

As Yuuno reached down to grab her again. Unbeknownst to Nanoha, her powers started to faintly grow around her hands with a pink light. Nanoha threw out her arm, looking for anything to help defend herself with. Grabbing a hold of her new bow, she rolled to the side and with the surge of power going up her weapon. She hit him between the legs right in the groin. And just for a few seconds, there was a burst of pale pink sparks.

Yuuno doubled over and dropped to his knees, screaming in agony. Nanoha moved away and lowered herself into a crouch, holding her bow in front of her as if it were sword. But he could barely move and finally toppled over onto his side curling into a ball. The spectators got up and moved towards him, looking between the fallen warrior and the young woman still holding her bowl like a sword.

"There's a reason why you don't mess with women warriors." One of the gambling warriors said, "They always go for the jewels."

"Yeah, he ain't going to be with no women anytime soon." One of the previous sleeping spectators commented.

Nanoha stared at them waiting for them to come after her for attacking one of their own. Instead of going after her. They picked up the fallen warrior and dragged him over to his bedroll dropping him on it and then continuing with what they had been previously doing before the confrontation.

Nanoha slid to the floor with her makeshift weapons still in front of her. She didn't want to disturb the new found peace that had settled over the Chieftain's hall. The only noise besides the men gambling was the low moans and groans from Yuuno. As her anger and fear disappeared, so did the pale pink light that had been infused in the bow.

With one hand. She reached out and pulled her blanket over to her, setting her bow down within easy reach. She wrap the blanket around herself. She stared at Yuuno expecting him to jump up and charge her, but all he did was moan and groan and carry on. Nanoha new when he was up and about he would not let this rest. Not only in his mind, had she disgraced him and got him dismissed from his duties, but now she had actually beat him soundly in front of the other men. That is something that he will never forgive.

Should I take the Chieftain's offer and sleep in Hayate's tent. At least she knew Hayate wouldn't beat on her. She may not trust her, but at least she was fair so far as Nanoha could tell. No, if Hayate ended up finding out about her secret. She would surely kill Nanoha on the spot, but then again, given half the chance Yuuno will do that anyways just for his revenge. By the gods what should she do? Either choice could mean her demise one would be immediate and the other only if her secret was revealed.

Her face and body felt terrible. She was quite sure that she had caked blood on her face and in her hair. Settling further into her spot as she didn't dare move as she felt safest in this moment. Tomorrow would be a good day to decide on whether to stay here or to go to Hayate's tent. Maybe the gods would give her a sign as to what to do, so she'll just wait until the morning.

With the comfort of that thought, Nanoha slowly drifted off to sleep. As she slept, she had dreams. Dreams of a pink light and pink beams of power coming from her. She had had vague dreams of magic before. However, nothing as clear or strong as these dreams.

With a start, she woke from those dreams. What was so unsettling is at the end of that dream was the vision of her being the wielder of a great power. A power that could be so destructive it could destroy all of the clans and villages all at once.

All Nanoha knew of magic and mages were in legend and taboo. She wouldn't know how to wield this great power without help. As far as she knew there was no one that could help her in harnessing this ability that wanted to come out.

Still frightened from her dreams. Nanoha was still awake when the first rays of the sun crested the horizon. The other warriors all got up and put away their sleeping mats. Food and drink trays were brought in for the morning meal. Only two of the warriors didn't move as Nanoha was still sitting in her corner warily watching the others, and Yuuno was still in his bedroll and hadn't moved all night.

Hayate stormed into the Chieftain's hall irritated from the lack of sleep from hunting all night. She stormed over to Nanoha ripping the blanket from her and grabbing the front of her tunic and pulling her up by it.

"I thought I told you about…" Her voice trailed off as Nanoha's limp body slumped against her. Hayate could see the bruising and the dried blood.

Not wanting to look weak Nanoha pushed away from her and tried to stand on her own. Her left ankle had trouble holding her up as she must've twisted it in the scuffle last night. Not only that, but her right shoulder was in excruciating pain. With a moan of agony, she slid to the floor.

"What happened to you?" A look of worry was in her azure blue eyes.

"I was clumsy and fell last night," Nanoha answered with defiance. Not wanting to look weak. She made her way back up, so she was in a standing position.

The worry left Hayate's eyes as she turned around to the other warriors. "I want to know what happened here last night?"

One of the spectators pointed his thumb over towards Yuuno. Hayate made her way over towards him and could see sweat had soaked his clothing through. "It looks like he's caught fever, someone fetch the healer quickly." Hayate looked over at Nanoha and the condition that she was in and she began to suspect that she may have had something to do with this, but how could she cause a fever.

"The rest of you get to your duties," Hayate said with irritation. "Now."

The other warriors looked around each other wearily, fetching their weapons and slowly making their way to the door, wanting to know what was going to happen in their absence.

After the others had left Hayate look straight in to Nanoha's eyes. "I am only going to ask you one more time, what happened here?"

Nanoha could see the Hayate suspected something, "I hit him with my new bow!" She growled.

"Why did you do that?"

"I would think that would be obvious, Hayate." Shamal's stern voice came from the entrance, "Just look at her, she's been beaten."

Hayate watch the healer make her way over to Nanoha. "I asked her," Hayate was irritated over the defense the healer had over the young girl. "I want to know what happened and why Yuuno is burning up with fever."

"I understand what you mean." Shamal helps Nanoha over to the fire pit and sets her down on a stool. The quick and jerkiness of her movements, Nanoha could tell that the healer wanted to get away from the heir apparent. Glancing back and forth between the two. She could tell there was animosity between them.

Hayate was irritated over the fact that Nanoha found an ally in the healer. "She will live, I called you here to see about Yuuno and why he has a fever."

"If she lives, it will not be because of you. I told you to go easy on her, and what did you do? Practically drilled her into the ground, deliberately." Shamal glared hard over at the heir apparent.

Checking to make sure that Nanoha didn't rip open her stitches and satisfied that she hadn't. She moves over to Yuuno to check on him. Rolling him over onto his back. She starts to check him over and has a very perplexed look upon her face. "This is very strange? I have never seen anything quite like this before. What did you just say happened to him?"

"She," Hayate pointed over to Nanoha. "Hit him with her bow."

"Certainly a mere fight, even being hit with a bow could not cause this." With a deepening frown, "Have some of the men bring him to my tent. Hmmmmm… I wonder if…"

Hayate went to the entrance and called for some guards to take the injured man to the healer's tent. "So what do you think is wrong with him?"

"I'm not exactly sure. He does have a high fever, but there is nothing to say what has caused it. At least not yet. This is quite unusual."

"Come Nanoha, you have work to do." Hayate reached for Nanoha's arm to haul her up.

"Not in her condition she doesn't."

Crossing her arms over her chest she glares at the healer. "You're defending her is missed placed. She can obviously take care of herself by the looks of it." Hayate picked up, Nanoha's bow and examined it.

Nanoha looked at the floor in shame as she remembered her dream. Could she be the cause of what had happened to him? A shiver ran through her at just the thought. No there had to be something else wrong with him, something that would be easily explained.

"Let the healer take her, Hayate," a woman's voice carried through the hall.

"Good morning, Aunt," Hayate smiled at the woman that had just walked in.

Nanoha turned her head towards the new voice. "Good morning, Niece, Shamal and you too, Nanoha. I am Aria the wife of the Lord of Belka."

The woman that approached them, was very radiant and beautiful for her age. She moved with confidence and a sure foot as she moved closer to the small group. "She does need rest," Aria looked at Hayate. "There is no need to have two warriors that are ill, from overexertion or whatever has ailing him. When she is done at the healer's tent. I have some things for her to do that will keep her busy."

Aria took Hayate's arm and steered her away talking to her in a low tone. Shamal shook her head slightly with a small sigh. Nanoha almost missed it. "The Lord and Lady are the only ones that Hayate will bow to," she said softly to Nanoha. "Be very careful around her."

The guards had just left carrying Yuuno. "I will send them back for you, Nanoha just sit and wait."

"No, I'll make it there myself." Nanoha stands up and can barely put any pressure on her injured ankle.

"Just don't take too long." Hayate grumbled.

"Hayate, your actions are atrocious. Nanoha, let them come for you and when you're done come see me."

"Lady Aria, you are trying to interfere again."

"I know and actually there's no trying to it. If I do not interfere on her behalf, who will? Everyone in this clan is terrified of you. It's time to show them that you are more than just a warrior. You need to start showing compassion to those around you."

"Fine, fine. She is yours to use for as long as you need her. Just whatever you do, don't spoil her. She is still a warrior."

With a smirk of victory, "Of course I won't."

Nanoha watch the two banter back and forth all the while she was feeling guilty over the sudden illness that had taken Yuuno. Her dream was still very vivid in her mind. Could she have accidentally let some of her powers slip? If that was the case then she need to be even more careful than ever before. It would seem that, Hayate was extremely suspicious even more so than before.

So lost in her thoughts, Nanoha did not see that, Hayate was standing in front of her. "Come on, let's get you to the healer's tent."

To Nanoha surprise, she helped her stand up again, taking her good arm and placing it over her shoulders. Azure blue looked and azure blue and for the first time, Nanoha saw a small smile on Hayate's face that actually reached her eyes. Gently and carefully they made their way out of the Chieftain's hall and towards the healer's tent.

* * *

**A****/N: **Well everyone that concludes Chapter 7. The next chapter will be delayed a few days. As I have not had the time to finish chapter 8. I am also going up to my mom's to move her out of her old house, so I won't have the time until next week to finish it. I'm sorry this has interrupted my posting of this story... I'm heading up right after I post this chapter. -_-' After that I should be back on track for posting chapters.

I have not gone over this to check for mistakes, so if there are some sorry I wanted to post this fast. I'll go over it when I get back.

**Special Note: **I will start working on _**Red LaGoon**_ again soon. I have that anime now, so I can work on it in the next few weeks. I will keep you all posted on when that will post.

Reviews would be awesome and for those of you that have posted reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

In Love &amp; Light,

Zona Rose };-


	8. Secret's

_**A**_**/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 8 of Dark Storm. Sorry it's so late. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. ^_^ I am working on the 9th. ^_^

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds, this is the second most coveted position any clans person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

**Mid Childa:** Clan and Village summer gathering.

**Al Hazard:** An old city of Mages and Magick that has long been dead.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Eight –Secret's**_

* * *

After leaving Nanoha, Fate made her way up into the hills slowly making her way to the top of the mountain, that overlooked the clan. She has mixed feelings about her reaction to Yuuno's attack on Nanoha earlier that night. She had never felt such aggression towards someone, ever. In all her days of wondering, she had never thought that a human that had saved her would be the one, her soulmate.

Pointing her nose up to the sky and the moon, which is the embodiment of the Goddess. She sends a prayer that the turmoil within her finally settles and clarifies so that she can be surer of where this leads her. Soon a sensation of peace blankets her body, as she feels the Goddesses touch. Knowing that her prayer has been answered. She now turns her attention to the lion that is still roaming free and a danger to the clan, and herds.

* * *

The moment that, Hayate and Nanoha stepped outside the Chieftain's hall; they were met with a cold drizzle that soon soaked their clothing. Hayate is half-carrying and half-dragging Nanoha to the healer's tent. Hayate looked at Nanoha, out of the corner of her eye and saw how beaten and bloody she truly is.

Nanoha was surprised with the offer of help. As she expected Hayate to trudge her over to the healer's tent. The dismal dawn and cold rain did nothing to help the sorrow in her heart. When Hayate spoke, it startled her. "Shamal was right, Yuuno really beat you badly. Didn't he?"

Nanoha looked over at Hayate and in the process, stumbled in her step. Causing the two of them to fall into the mud with Hayate landing on top of Nanoha. Groaning in pain at the extra weight on top of her injuries, Nanoha felt a tingle in her hands and quickly bawled her hands into fists. Praying she wouldn't actually hurt Hayate with her powers.

Hayate started to laugh, "If you keep this up you'll never live to claim blood right."

With a weak smile she replied, "I will have blood right, even if I have to crawl on hands and knees to cut him down to my size. I will."

Hayate helps Nanoha back up. "I don't think anyone's tried that just yet." Her good humor suddenly disappears. "Your stubbornness is the most infuriating trait you have, but it will end up being a very good trait and advantage."

Covered in mud, they both make their way over to Shamal's tent. Entering the healer's tent, Nanoha noticed Shamal's eyes grew wide with surprise. Whether it was the help from Hayate or the fact they were both covered in mud, Nanoha didn't know.

Nanoha liked this side of Hayate, as this was the first sign of friendship that she had offered since she arrived at the clan. She felt the ice that had surrounded her heart start to crack a little more.

Hayate set her down on a medium-size stool, got a bowl of water, an old rag and handed it to her so she could wash up. "When you are through my aunt will be expecting you, but don't expect to be coddled. I will be waiting for you when you are healed enough." Hayate said with an edge to her voice.

Nanoha watched Hayate leave. It was as if that moment of friendship had never happened. Hayate's suspicions and misgivings about who Nanoha really was shrouded her like a wet wool blanket. Involuntarily, she shivered for in that moment she had hoped that Hayate would become her ally as Fate suggested, but her personality whip lashed between cold and friendship.

"Hayate is a very interesting young woman," Shamal commented.

Nanoha turned her attention to the healer as she works swiftly over Yuuno's body. "Are you a mind reader?"

"When one can see your emotions on your face, one does not need to be a mind reader." Shamal looked up from her work, "You are not the only one to ever be overwhelmed by her ever-changing mood swings."

"I noticed that there is animosity between the two of you." Nanoha had noted.

"The animosity between us is actually one-sided. Hayate does not believe that an outsider of the clans could have loyalty to the clans." Mixing herbs into a mortar and pestle Shamal seemed preoccupied. "What happened last night in the Chieftain's hall?"

"He wanted to fight. I'm assuming it was over what happened when we were on Sentinel duty last night."

"The fight last night was one-sided, wasn't it?"

Nanoha wearily asked, "What do you mean?"

"You were beaten bloody, and he doesn't have a mark on him. You either won by dumb luck… or was it something else?" When Nanoha didn't answer, Shamal turned and looked at an ashen faced Nanoha.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what is wrong with him?"

Nanoha shook her head no, "I only hit him with my bow."

"So you admit his injury was caused by you?"

"All I did was hit him to make him stop beating on me," Nanoha took a shaky breath in, "What is wrong with him?"

"I'm not exactly certain, but I have a very good idea."

Nanoha wrapped her arms around her stomach, "What?"

"He is suffering from severe shock. He has a high fever and rapid heart beating. The symptoms are unusual for just a blow to his family jewels."

"Will you stop dancing around and tell me what I've done to him?"

"No, you need to tell me. This man has been injured by magic. No mere blow of a bow could cause his injuries. Where did that magic come from?"

"I don't know how to use magic, so how could that be?"

"You don't need to know how to use it, to use it."

"I don't know! I didn't want to hurt him, just wanted him to leave me alone."

After many years in the Royal Court, Shamal could tell that she was telling the truth. The depth and sincerity of her words were enough for her. Pouring some warm wine into a cup she added some pain killer and handed it to Nanoha.

"What is this?" Nanoha inquired.

"It is just some pain killer to dull your senses so that I can check your injuries."

Nanoha took the cup and took a small sip. The sweetness of the wine counteracted the bitterness of the herb that Shamal had added. Setting the cup down with the barely touched wine Nanoha turned her attention to the healer.

"If I am correct his injuries were caused by magic. The question is: was the ability given to you or were you born with it?"

Looking down at her hands, Nanoha felt her insides tremble. The only other being that knew her secret was off into the hills hunting a lion. "I was born with it."

Shamal looked at Nanoha with a critical eye. "So you inherited the talent to wield magic."

Nanoha nodded her head yes.

"My master back in the Royal Court had a fascination with magic," Shamal moved over to a trunk that looked like it had not been opened in decades. Lifting its lid, she pulls out a leather bag no bigger than the palm of her hand. "My master told me that the clan's people of the plains back in ancient days were the strongest of the mages because of their connection with the land. However, over time the legends of those years have become twisted with time and prejudice."

Standing next to her patient Shamal slid a stone out into the palm of her hand. The white stone started to glow and sparkle with a multitude of colors. "It would seem that it is magic. Secure the tent flaps so no one can come in."

Nanoha hobbled over to the tent flap, securing it tightly and then moving over next to Shamal. "What is that stone and what does it do?"

"I'm not sure exactly, all that I know is that it's a healing stone." Smiling faintly, "I have never had to use it before, and I hope I never have to again." Looking straight into Nanoha's eyes.

Nanoha averted her eyes looking down at the man. "Do you think it will help him?"

"I hope it will. My old master gave it to me just before he died. He said that a clan's man gave it to him from the plains. It is to remove all traces of harmful magic in one's body."

Placing the stone on his solar plexus, the glow started to engulf his entire body. Both women stepped back as the glow intensified. Soon, his body started to glow pink. The rainbow of colors started to absorb the pink that was being expelled from his body. When all traces of magic were finally eradicated from his body. The glow slowly faded away until it was just a white stone with sparkles of color. _(Think of a rainbow opal and that is the stone that I have in mind.)_

Seeing the taboo of magic before her eyes, Nanoha slowly made her way back to the stool. "What did we just witness?"

"It would seem that the stone has worked. He is resting peacefully and his fever is down."

"Will he be all right now?"

"He should recover from most of the effects of the magic. However, the damage that was done to his groin will be permanent. He more than likely will never take a wife or ever be with a woman again."

Nanoha's mouth had gone dry, without thinking, picked up the wine, and downed it. Within a few moments, the wine started to seep into her limbs and she started to get sleepy, as she had forgotten that Shamal had added something to her wine. Whatever it was started to work quickly on her empty stomach and the pain in her body started to fade away.

Crushing some herbs to make a fever tea, she administered it to Yuuno. Turning her attention back to Nanoha now satisfied she's done everything she could for Yuuno. The drugs in the wine have taken effect as Nanoha's face and body were relaxed in a drug-induced daze. She knelt down to remove Nanoha's boot and examine the newly injured ankle.

Her conscience was warning on her, should she tell about the magic or not. If she did not tell Gil about the magic. Then she would be as guilty as the young girl in front of her. She would also face the same fate, death. Standing up she makes her way over towards the tent flap. If this is done quickly enough, Nanoha won't even feel a thing.

"Mother?" A childlike whisper came from behind her. Shamal stopped and realized her hand is shaking. "Where are you mother? I'm so afraid and alone. Don't go mother!"

Shamal turned half expecting to see another sitting in her place. Someone she had long lost and the ache of that loss is being renewed with these whispers. "Mother, I can't stop this bleeding. There is blood everywhere. Where is father? Please, someone help me save my mother!"

Long ago in the Capital city. She had failed to stop the death of her own daughter. Could this be her way to atone for following her Lord's command against her better judgment? Could she be given a second chance to save this girl?

Picking her up gently, Shamal laid Nanoha down on the sleeping mat. Taking cold cloths, she wrapped it around the ankle that is injured, and went back to the stove to heat up more water for tea. Both she and Nanoha are now exiles and not by choice. In a way, she felt a kindred spirit within the young girl before her. They have both survived with much courage and intelligence. She will deal with the aftermath of the others discovering her secret of magic, when the time comes. Until then she will keep Nanoha's secret and pray she is not making another mistake.

* * *

The hoof beats of another Dalax make its way up to Fate, stopping next to her. They both stare out trying to see if they can see the lion. Fate could tell that the other Dalax wanted to speak about something of great importance, but wasn't sure if it pertained to herself or Nanoha.

"_**Hayate wanted me to find you. She figures if you hear the news from me, it would be better and go easier on you."**_

"_**What news does the heir want me to know?"**_

"_**The young woman that came in with you. She was beaten severely last night after you left her. Hayate helped her get to the healer's tent and then came to me and said I should tell you about it."**_

Fate's ears flattened in anger, and she snapped her teeth at the air._** "Was it the one that through his sword at her from Sentinel duty last night?"**_

"_**Yes, it was, Yuuno. From what I understand, she injured him badly and he had to be carried to the healer's tent. I do not know in what fashion he was injured only that he had a severe fever and was sweating profusely."**_

"_**I see, thank you."**_ Fate spun around and thundered down the mountain her only thought was to get to Nanoha.

* * *

Nanoha opened her eyes and looked around. Cream curtains met her gaze as well, as the wall of the tent. As she lay there in the warm bed, she felt more comfortable and at peace than she had in many days. On the other side of the curtain, she could hear pots rattling. Then the memories of the past few days came back to her. The tragedy and massacre of her village, meeting and saving Fate, the tragedy on her first Sentinel duty, and finally the beating that she got at Yuuno's hand. All of these were painful reminders of her new life as an exile.

"Shamal?" Nanoha asked in a shaky voice.

Footsteps were heard approaching and the curtain thrown back in the blond haired woman stood next to her. "Good afternoon, Nanoha."

Nanoha's eyes widened in shock, "Afternoon? How long have I slept?"

"Only a few hours have passed."

"But what about Lady Aria…"

"She came to see how you were doing and realized how exhausted you were. She told me to let you sleep as long as you needed to. Hayate has gone out on another hunting party after the lion."

Sitting up she gingerly moved her ankle, with it tightly bound there was hardly any pain. Swinging her legs over the side of the mat, and she stood up carefully. Still favoring her ankle. She moved over to the stool and sat down. Looking over at the mat, that Yuuno was still sleeping on. It looks like he was resting comfortably under the blankets. There were no signs the he was in pain or uncomfortable.

"How is he doing?"

Shamal was cutting bread and cheese, glanced over at the still sleeping warrior. "I'm sure he will live." Walking over towards Nanoha, she set the food on the table and sat on a stool opposite of her.

Taking some of the bread and cheese, Nanoha started to eat when a thought occurred to her. "What are you going to tell Lord Gil?"

Shamal's shoulders sagged as if a great weight has just been placed back on them again. Not wanting to look Nanoha in the eyes, she said, "I've been trying to figure that out all afternoon."

"And?"

Expelling a sigh, "I will simply tell him that Yuuno took ill, from complications of his injuries from the fight last night. However, he is recovering nicely and should be back to normal duties within a few days." Looking up at Nanoha, "Will that be enough?"

Letting out her breath she didn't realize she was holding. She nodded once, and said, "Thank you, I know this can't be easy for you."

"We still need to discuss the fact that magic was used."

Nanoha tensed, "I know that!" She stood and started to pace, not realizing her injury wasn't bothering her anymore. "I agree he was injured by something other than my bow. I don't even know where this power comes from and I have no intentions of ever using it."

"I know this, but…"

Nanoha was starting to feel like a caged animal and she was coming to her wits end. "No, that's enough! Whatever happened last night. It will never happen again!"

"You don't know that," Shamal stood up, and stepped in front of Nanoha making her stop. "You have the talent for magic. It is not going to go away. It will always be there just under your skin waiting to be used."

"You don't know that for certain!" Nanoha screamed.

"Nanoha," Shamal pleaded.

The sound of thunder was heard from a distance. "Thank you for all your help, Shamal. I'm very grateful." Nanoha stepped around the healer and fled the tent. The rain had stopped earlier in the day and the clouds were white and fluffy. People started coming out of their tents to find out what the thunder was from.

The sound of thunder grew louder as the Dalax came thundering through the clan. Her ears were still back in anger, and she didn't care who she trampled in her haste to get to Nanoha. Fate seeing Nanoha standing outside the healer's tent. She came to skidding's halt just in front of her. Putting her nose against the young woman's chest. She breathed in her scent and calm down enough to clear her thoughts of the rage that was inside.

"_**Little one, are you all right?"**_

"I will be once I'm away from all these people." Nanoha moved around to the side of Fate. Sensing she was going to need help, Fate lifted her hoof up. "Go, please! I need space take me to the plains. Let me feel the wind."

Without hesitation, Fate spun around and thundered out of the clan. Making their way past the river and the tents. Pass the grassy lands that the herds are in, and finally making it out into the far reaches of the grassy plains. Once Fate, she knew they were far enough away from the clans people. She slowed down to a stop.

She could hear Nanoha crying softly, "She knows my secret, Fate."

"_**Who?"**_

"The healer, Shamal. She says that I struck Yuuno last night with a power that was something other than the bow I used. The worst part is Fate, I don't know if she's right or not."

"_**Why did she think used magic?"**_

"She had this white stone that had sparkles of different colors on it, and when she placed it on his chest, it glowed and so did his body. After a short time the glow on his body disappeared and the stone stopped glowing as well." Nanoha carefully got off from fates back and limped around to the front of her so they could see eye to eye. "That's not all; I had a dream of a bright pink blast last night. It was horrible but at the same time beautiful."

"_**Do you think your dream was about magic?"**_

"Yes, I do Fate, but I'm not evil, I can't be." Nanoha flung her arms around Fate's neck and held on for dear life. All her life she has been told that magic is an evil taboo and that what she had could make her evil and corrupt. She had always hoped that her talent for magic was a sign that she was an evil person like Lord Jail. Her family may have accepted her, but she knew that others would not even the fact that Fate accepted her and cared for her was unbelievable for her.

"_**Nanoha, how do you think the Dalax came to be?"**_

"They were created by the God and the Goddess to keep the evil in the world at bay."

"_**That is partially true, but our creation goes further back than that as well, as in a different way. Back at the dawn of time when everything was new. We at one time had a different shape, a different purpose. We were once a tribe not too far from what you are now. The name of our tribe is now our name backwards, Xalad. We were the faithful servants of the God and the Goddess, but because we were so favored, the other animals and tribes were jealous. After centuries of this jealousy, both the tribes and the animals declared war on us. The God and Goddess new, we were still faithful and pure of heart and that we would not willingly harm anyone that did not truly have a black or evil heart. So they gathered us together and made a show of our annihilation to all those that were against us. When we awoke, we were in the shape we are in now, but this is not the only shape that we are allowed. What I am about to show you Nanoha is something that only my soulmate is supposed to see. You are someone who is very special to me. You are my other half."**_

Nanoha stepped back as a golden light started to close around Fate's body. The glow intensified until it covered every square inch of her body. Soon the shape morphed and changed and slowly shrank into a ball on the ground. As the light faded, Nanoha could see that a person was there instead. Someone that was dressed in black silks and long golden locks that cascaded down her back. When the face tilted up, Nanoha gasped, in recognition. This was the person from her foggy dream after she helped Fate escape the clay slurry.

"It was you that night wasn't it?"

"So you do remember me from that night after you saved me. I didn't know how much you remembered, and when you started to look around the next morning I was afraid you had seen too much."

"What does this mean Fate? Are you a mage as well? And now that I know your secret what will you do to me?" Nanoha asked in a shaky and terrified voice.

Fate stood up and opened her arms to Nanoha, "I will protect you to my last breath and love you unconditionally until we both no longer breathe."

Slowly, Nanoha walked towards Fate until she was within her arms. When Fate closed her arms around Nanoha. She could feel the ice that was around her heart melt with the warmth of love, she could feel from the woman in front of her. The heart that was now starting to mend from the tragedy of losing her only family.

Fate kissed her temple and rubbed her hands up and down Nanoha's back. "I am a mage, but I am actually more than that. I am known as a shape shifter which is also known as another taboo of magic."

Nanoha pulled back slightly so she could look into Fate's eyes. As she looked, she could see a great sadness as well, as fear of rejection. Moving her hand up she caressed Fate's face, "How many human soulmates have rejected your people?"

"Our fear of rejection is so great, that most of us do not tell our soulmate and just stay as companions until they both die."

"I am very happy that you trusted me enough to reveal this to me. I don't know if I'll be able to return the love that you have for me, but I will try."

"I will stay by your side both day and night, as I never want to see you have to go through this ever again." Fate lifted her hand up and caressed her thumb against Nanoha's bruised face.

Gently Fate brought them to the ground so they could cuddle and bond in their human forms. Only until the sun started to set did she revert to her Dalax form and take Nanoha back to the clan.

* * *

**A****/N: **Well everyone that concludes Chapter 8. The next chapter will be I hope on time even if I have to work on it alllll day Tuesday.

**Special Note: **I will start working on _**Red LaGoon**_ again soon. I have that anime now, so I can work on it in the next few weeks. I will keep you all posted on when that will post.

Reviews would be awesome and for those of you that have posted reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

In Love &amp; Light,

Zona Rose };-


	9. Befriending

_**A**_**/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 9 of Dark Storm. Sorry it's a little late. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. ^_^ I will be working on the 10th starting tomorrow. ^_^

**Note Character Change:** I realized while I was working on this chapter. I was actually using the same person in two different spots just with two different spellings. Therefore, I have changed one of the names, which you will see in this chapter. The second heir has a different name than it did back in chapter 4 interrogation. I have changed that name as well, so the story flows a little bit better.

**Guest Review:** You asked when their first kiss would happen. Unfortunately, I do not perceive it happening anytime soon, but I'll see what I can do. I know I had actually planned for it later on in the story. As for their being intimate, that will happen actually, either later in the story or in the next story.

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds, this is the second most coveted position any clans person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

**Mid Childa:** Clan and Village summer gathering.

**Al Hazard:** An old city of Mages and Magick that has long been dead.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Nine – Befriending**_

* * *

The spring rains are normally light, beautiful, and nourishing for the coming crops and spring foaling. However, this year the spring rains are a heavy deluge. At first, it was a steady rain but then within a few days, it turned into a downpour. A downpour that began to rot the tents, and sicken the animals. Even tempers ran high among the clan's people.

The White Beard River almost overflowed its banks and threatened the foaling mares. They had to be moved to higher ground, as their small valley was becoming nothing but mock and waterlogged dead grass. The working fields and paths through the clan ended up becoming a quagmire of puddles and thick mud.

In this apparent supernatural chaos the clan's people never noticed two strangers arrive. One who passed through listening to the gossip, and the other that stayed by Nanoha's side never leaving it unless her Dalax was with her.

Soon it was starting to spread as a rumor that Lord Jail was showing the clans his true power. That his magic was the cause behind this misfortune. Was it possible his power had grown so great and powerful that he could control the weather? Did he hope to dishearten the clans by endangering their herds, ruining their tents, and spoiling their food supply?

If that was his plan than it was starting to work. The whispers spread everywhere to distant clans and villages that had no concern over the politics of the bigger clans. Lord Jail's name was on every mind and the influence of his deeds, real or rumored, spread like a thick fog. Tales of the massacre of Uminari village was passed from clan to clan, village to village.

At first the horror and outrage of the news had sparked eventually dampened with excuses. No one wanted to accept the fact that another clan had slaughtered Uminari village. Fighting was normal amongst the clans and villages, but not to slaughter. It was normal for entertainment, revenge or even profit by stealing herds and food. However, for a clan to annihilate another village or clan was just unbelievable.

There was no denying that the massacre was a reality. The Chieftain's knew in their hearts that something like that just might happen again. However, no one was entirely certain why they were massacred in the first place. It was common knowledge that the two Chieftain's did not like each other, but was that enough to annihilate another clan or village. Several Chief's thought that if this were true, then it would be wise to not be in the shadow and displeasure of Lord Jail. As the emissaries for Lord Jail started to arrive. They listened to the promises of wealth and power that would be theirs if they followed him as their new Grand Chieftain. One of these was Lord Regius who married the widow of the late Chieftain, soon after the mourning period was over.

Something else that they had to contend with were exiles that started to band together. They had become well-armed and were mounted on good steeds. No true violence occurred. However, livestock was usually found slain and horses missing after the exiles swept through a clan or village's territory. The chiefs were usually alarmed and furious over the disrespect that the exiles exhibited. The only ones that could take swift action was the Council of Lords who only meet once a year at the summer gathering which was still unfortunately three months away.

* * *

Sitting on his throne in his Chieftain's hall at the southern fringe of the grassy plains, Lord Jail was gathering news from his spies and messengers. Watching with growing pleasure as the fruits of his plans soon fell into place. He became greatly amused over the rumor that he was the cause of such monumental rain. It was just one more bit that was causing everything to fall into place in his plans to rule the plains and then finally the known world.

Each night, he would go to a hidden chamber and pour over the fragile pages of an ancient tome, one that he had bought from a beggar at the Capital city. He still could not believe his luck in finding the fabled _Book of Darkness_, and that it was in his hands. The book was created by the greatest mages that had died in the destruction of the Mage city, Al Hazard. Despite decades of searching, the great book had never been found. That was until a ragged old man was poking through the ruins of the Mage city, and discovered the _Book of Darkness_ under some rubble.

It had to be divine providence that the book had not been destroyed, and had made it safely into his hands. Now he had the means to overcome the crippling injuries that that damn Dalax had caused, and to fulfill his dreams of being Grand Chieftain. With the magic in this tome, his empire will be a reality. No man or army could stand against him, so long as he held that tome.

* * *

The rains finally ended, in late spring. The Belkin's were grateful and started to repair the damage and clear the debris. Gathering the fresh food of the season and caring for the livestock that survived. Many of the livestock had gotten sick from the excessive wetness. Days passed before the full count of loss could be taken. The foaling mares fared the best and as their Valley dried out. They were allowed to return to their grazing pasture.

Yuuno had recovered from his injuries and returned to duty. Although it was apparent to everyone that the blow that he had gotten from Nanoha had destroyed more than his chances of being a father or with a woman. He became withdrawn and nurse to hatred that ate at his very soul. When the hills finally dried out the hunt for the lion resumed. He went out alone and after a few days returned with lions body slung across the front of his saddle. Ignoring the cheers and congratulations of his Chieftain, he stopped his horse in front of Nanoha dropping its dead body at her feet. Nanoha leaned back slightly into Fate, and Fate's arm wrapped around Nanoha in case she needed to move her, if he got aggressive.

With a sneer, "Your servant." The sarcasm and body language spoke volumes.

Nanoha did not need to look into his eyes to know this was not going to be the last she heard from him. She was only relieved that Yuuno had moved out of the Chieftain's hall and into one of his relative's tents. She was thankful that for the time being, he was leaving her alone.

Life slowly began to return to normal. The animals that needed to be sheared were gathered up in pens. The men sheared the animals and the women spun the material into new mats or walls for tents. The warriors and horses also returned to training as the fields dried up. There is just too much in everyday life for the clan's people to worry about the phantoms of a distant Lord that was making trouble.

Lord Gil was starting to worry about his second heir, Kurt Grendel. It was, not like him, to not send a message or to be gone so long. Kurt also didn't know that his betrothed was here and that their hand fasting would still take place at the summer gathering.

The foaling time was almost upon them, and the excitement was contagious throughout the entire clan. Many of the people silently prayed that the misfortune of Uminari village and its exile that was now living with them would not taint the coming event.

Nanoha and Fate were on Sentinel duty when Fate since the stirring of the mare's. Nanoha used the horn to awaken the clan that the first foal was being born. The firstborn was a colt and it was strong and healthy. As the days started to get warmer more and more of the foaling mares were having their offspring. With each new birth, the stigmata of the exile slowly faded into the past. The foaling season was actually the best that they had ever had.

For that, Nanoha was very grateful, the growth of the Belkin herd only meant that the animosity towards her was finally starting to end. She was glad for Lord Gil's sake as she was slowly becoming fond of him like a father figure.

Hayate, was still suspicious of her, still sensing her detachment, she decided to keep a closer watch on her. Their training times grew longer and more aggressive as Hayate sought to break Nanoha. Nanoha on the other hand, disliked her immensely, and it frustrated her to know and that she could not avoid her mentor/tormentor.

Despite the animosity between the two of them, Nanoha had to admit that, Hayate was teaching her well. She was quick to find fault, but she was highly skilled and fair in her judgment. Nanoha slowly understood how Hayate could gain the loyalty of the other warriors. Hayate was fiercely proud, courageous and dedicated that she gave full measure every time.

By the time early summer came, Nanoha had a great respect for Hayate. Because of her rigorous training, her muscles are hard, her balance and conditioning were improved. She could wield her sword as if it was an extension of her arm. She could use her bow and arrow as if she had used it from birth. Nanoha new that Lord Jail would not give any mercy. Moreover, that was why Hayate was so merciless in her training. When encouragement was warranted, it was given. This only urged her on to greater efforts. Nanoha knew that she would not have attained such proficiency as a warrior if it had not been for Hayate's help. If only her suspicions about Nanoha would be forgotten. There might actually be a friendship, maybe even as an ally.

At the end of the foaling season, the clan would celebrate its rich bounty. There would be food and wine, and much partying. All things that Nanoha wanted no part of, for she was afraid that she would slip and let her powers be known. Fate had left the healer's tent in search of food that they could share. That was when Nanoha sensed Hayate's approach.

Opening the tent flap. Hayate looked in. "You are welcome to join us, if you would like."

"I can't," looking down at her hands. Hoping her secret would not reveal itself.

Hayate hesitated, "You have served my uncle well, continue to do so, and you will bring honor to both our peoples." Hayate dropped the tent flap and moved away.

* * *

By predawn, all of those that were partying in the celebration had gone back to tents or fall asleep somewhere on the ground. Nanoha had awoken early and with Fate by her side. They slipped out of the healer's tent. The encampment was quite quiet for this hour of the morning. As Nanoha walked through the clan, she saw no signs of Hayate and she was very relieved.

However, the sun was barely at the horizon, and the heat of the day was already starting to build. Nanoha not getting a chance to have too much time by herself decided to snatch this rare gift of solitude and spend it with Fate. Their bond has been growing ever since Fate revealed her true self. Nanoha was still trying to wrap her mind around everything that Fate told her that day.

Fate had gone ahead to transform so that she would be a Dalax, by the time Nanoha got to the fields. Finding and then mounting Fate, they made their way up into the mountains. The higher they went the smaller the clan appeared. Following the stream Fate forced her way through the underbrush and thickets.

Fate's ears swiveled back as if she could hear something, which made Nanoha, turned around and see if they were being followed. Not seeing anything, Nanoha turned back around. By this time, Fate's ears had swiveled back around as if she had not heard anything.

They made their way higher and higher up into the mountains until they came to pool of water that had a small waterfall. The water was crystal clear all way to the bottom. The air was clean and crisp but still warm enough to take a cool bath and swim. Sliding off from Fates back. She started to disrobe and then plunged in to the refreshing water. Coming back up, she noticed that Fate was looking off in the distance.

"Are you going to come in?"

"_**No, there's something I want to check out. I will be right back."**_ Fate moved off in the direction she had been looking at.

Finding some soap weed along the shore Nanoha started bathing. After a short time, Nanoha started to notice a pink light emanating from her left hand. Not knowing how to make it stop. She starts hitting her hand on a boulder that was in the water. It was at this unfortunate time she had an unexpected guest.

"A refreshing swim sounds excellent." Hayate commented.

Nanoha froze, the light was still emanating from her left hand behind the bolder. "Oh gods help me now," Nanoha muttered.

"So, how is the water?" Hayate asked as she started to disrobe.

Nanoha only stared at her in wordless horror as the glow around her left hand started to grow in her panic. "I followed you to make sure that you didn't run into any trouble. The mountains can be very treacherous, especially with the wild animals that are up here."

Hayate dove into the water and started swimming towards Nanoha. In an attempt to get away, Nanoha stuck her left hand behind her back and tried swimming away. However, the crystal-clear water betrayed her, as Hayate could see the pink glow emanating from her hand.

Hayate abruptly stopped swimming and stood up in the shallow water. A look of rage came over her face.

Standing up, Nanoha pulled her glowing hand out from behind her back. "Now what, Hayate?" Nanoha said daringly.

Without warning, Hayate lunged at her, clasping her hands on Nanoha's shoulders and shoving her under the water. Hayate's hand slipped in the water and grabbed at Nanoha's breast thinking it was her arm. She squeezed causing Nanoha to scream under the water.

Lifting Nanoha back out of the water she screams at her, "A Mage," she spat in disgust. "Are you an agent of Lord Jail?" Without waiting for an answer, she pushed her under the water again. Hauling her back up out of the water, "Just who are you?" Hayate thrusts her back under the water once again.

Nanoha tried to loosen Hayate's grip, but to no avail. She would give anything to have her father sword in her hand right now. Strangely, she started to feel more anger than fear and the resentment of Hayate's accusations surged through her.

One last time, Hayate dragged her head out of the water, "Pig dung!" She screamed. "Who sent you to spread your lies and fear among the people?"

Nanoha screamed in fury lashing out at Hayate. She dodged and shoved her under the water once more. This time Hayate had no intentions of letting her up for oxygen. She would destroy this agent of evil that had wormed its way into her clan.

Nanoha was thrashing trying to get the grip on her to loosen, so that she could get oxygen back into her lungs that were bursting and screaming for more. Between her lungs screaming, and the blood pounding in her ears, Nanoha searched in her memory of a way to get out of this. Hayate was stronger and more skilled than Nanoha, but maybe, just maybe she could surprise her by outwitting her.

Nanoha unexpectedly, relaxed her muscles and let a few bubbles dribble out of her mouth as if she had gone unconscious. Relaxing all of her muscles, even though she had a fight or flight feeling flowing through her body. When she felt the fingers relax their hold on her body that was when she struck. Striking her feet down into the soft soil of the bottom of the pool. She aimed her head towards Hayate stomach, misjudging she strikes her chest instead causing Hayate to fly back sputtering in the water as the blow force the oxygen out of her lungs.

Nanoha fled to the bank and to her clothing where her only weapon was hidden. With her father sword in hand, she pivoted around towards Hayate, who was coughing and spitting up water as she made her way towards land. The murderous rage in her eyes told Nanoha that, Hayate did not intend to listen to anything she had to say.

"Stay back Hayate," Nanoha started to back up towards the trees.

Hayate stopped for a moment and looked her up and down. "So you finally show your tooth viper. Lord Jail's snakes will be stomped and trampled." She edged ever so slightly towards Nanoha.

Nanoha's temper flared in her eyes, but she stayed her ground with her back still to the trees.

"So are you, Lord Jail's whore?" Hayate taunted, "Is this how you survived your village's massacre? Did you become the trader and spread your legs for him and his exiles? Is that how you ended up getting your mage powers by bedding him?"

A rage that Nanoha had never felt before stole a way, her common sense. The pink glow around her left hand started to intensify as the power grew. "Curse you, Hayate!" She was not aware that the magic was building within her. "You know absolutely nothing. You are as bad as Lord Jail is. You snap and snarl like a toothless old lion!"

Hayate laughed and sneered, "Far better be that I am an equal than his cast off. Will you grovel in the dirt to save your life or will you spread your legs for everyone?"

Like a cornered wild animal, Nanoha struck so fast that Hayate didn't even have time to be surprised. When she stabbed her in the shoulder. The blade went deep as it sank into muscle and tissue the pink light surged up the blade into its intended victim. The power was stronger this time than when she use it against Yuuno. Its intention this time was to kill the only person that could stand between her and her blood right.

Instead of killing her, the attack only weakened her as the power ended up meeting a strange resistance. Hayate looked at her impaled shoulder, gasping in pain and turning pale, she trying to reach for the sword but dropped her hand down to her side. Looking back up at Nanoha, "Mage! What have you done?" As Hayate collapses to the ground unconscious.

Nanoha stood there her body, shuttering and shaking from both the rage and her powers. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to calm down and to expel what little power she had left built up inside. How dare Hayate say things like that to her? She deserves to die, especially after calling her Jail's whore.

Nanoha pulls the sword out of Hayate's body straddling her body. She puts the point at Hayate's throat. It would be so simple just one simple thrust and it would be over. All of her suspicions and hatred towards her would end in a split second.

The sword dug in to the skin and a bead of blood glistened at its point. Nanoha's thoughts world in her head, _she should kill her, she is now a danger to her plans of revenge, and she will betray you at the first chance she gets if she lives. _The blade pushes harder and now a trail of blood trickles down her throat into the dirt underneath.

Blood. That which sustains us and that which she wishes never to see spilled unless it is Lord Jail and his exiles. With that thought she threw her father's sword to the side in discussed at what she was about to do. She is not a murderer; she will not be like **him**. Getting up off from Hayate, she moves over to her clothing and dresses, trying to figure out what to do next.

Hayate will surely expose her as a magic wielder, a mage. Nanoha has no doubt that the first chance Hayate would have; she would try to kill her. Although showing mercy instead of killing her. Maybe Hayate will wait long enough to hear out everything that Nanoha had to say. There is the small possibility she could convince her to help her, not kill her and be the ally that Fate said she could be. Nanoha only hoped she was right, as it was her only chance.

With a frustrated growl. Nanoha new that, Hayate would not live long. If she didn't get her back to the healer in time. She was worried about what Shamal would say not only that, but she would have to explain to Lord Gil what happened. Not happy about what was going to take place when she gets back to the clan. She cleans and dresses Hayate's wound cleaning the bit of blood on the neck. Next, she does her best and getting Hayate as dressed as possible.

Standing up and looking at her handiwork. She turned at the sound of a tweak snapping and their stood two women in black silks one with golden hair, the other snow white. The woman with white hair walks over to Hayate and kneels down to inspect Nanoha's handiwork. "I see the two of you have settled things."

Nanoha looked between the two of them.

Fate smiled shyly at Nanoha as if she was embarrassed about the whole situation. "We were hoping this would happen in a different way, but you need her."

"I need her like a broken back," Looking between the two of them. "Where were the two of you?"

"We were watching from the bushes." The white haired woman said, standing back up.

"Why did you leave, when you knew she would find me?" Nanoha was looking straight into Fate's eyes.

"We knew this was going to be the only way to settle the differences between the two of you. We had hoped for a better outcome, but we'll take what we can get." Fate said pleadingly.

"Hayate is bleeding pretty badly. We need to get her to the healer and quickly." With that, the white haired woman walked into the woods and a dark purple light shone through the woods. Soon after a Dalax with white mane and tail steps over to Hayate's body. Laying down is close to the ground as she could, so that Nanoha could get Hayate onto her back. Once Hayate was secured to her Dalax, Nanoha turned around to see her own standing waiting patiently.

With hurt in her eyes, Nanoha collected Hayate's belongings and mounted her own Dalax. As they made their way down the mountain. Everything went through Nanoha's mind when she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She kept seeing a pink flash as she buried her father sword into Hayate shoulder. Could it be she did it again? Shamal will not let her live this down if she ended up using her powers on the heir apparent.

Trying to shake that thought from her mind. She tried to think of things she could tell Lord Gil about how Hayate had been injured. Even a slow death would be preferable to whatever Lord Gil had planned for her, if he ever found out her attack was intentional. Her life would be over the moment that, Hayate recovered and not even Fate would be able to save her from that fate.

If she became an exile, there would be no hope of claiming blood right against Lord Jail. She would have to convince Hayate to help her. Hayate had skills that Nanoha needed to be able to kill a Chieftain like him. Nanoha was afraid that she would fail all of those spirits that depend on her blood right. She hoped that Fate was right that Hayate would be her ally.

"_**Give her time to think,"**_ said the unfamiliar Dalax.

Nanoha jumped at the unfamiliar voice within her mind. It would seem she had the support of both Fate and Hayate's Dalax. "I'm not sure."

"_**She can be stubborn in many ways. If you give her enough time, she will understand."**_

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to stake my life on that." Nanoha said with apprehension.

"_**You can."**_

Nanoha threaded her fingers into the golden mane in front of her. "I hope you'll be ready to move quickly, if Lord Gil orders my death."

"_**That will not be necessary."**_

The watchmen saw them come down off the hill and through the trees. Seeing that one of them was badly injured, he sent word for the healer. As they made their way into the clan and over to the healer's tent men were there to gently take Hayate down off from her Dalax and into the healer's tent.

With the clans people watching her every move and looks of hostility Nanoha was ready to bolt. When Lord Gil strode forward, he crossed his arms and his expression was a thunderstorm. "How did this happen, warrior?"

Nanoha regretfully dismounted, so that she was not standing taller than her new chieftain was. "Hayate followed me this morning when I went for a swim up in the mountains. While our Dalax were grazing. She climbed up to the top of the falls. I believe she intended to jump into the water. Instead, she ended up slipping and impaled her shoulder, hitting her head on a rock."

"Why?" The word was said with controlled anger and disdain.

"I'm not sure," she said as innocently as she could. "I would imagine the rocks were slippery, as I only saw her fall, not how it happened."

His eyes squinted into a glare. "Why did she follow you?"

Putting her hands on each of the two Dalax's that were standing by her sides. Should she tell him what Hayate had told her? "She told me that it was too dangerous for any one person to be alone up in the mountains."

Lord Gil looked between the three of them, and finally nodded his head once. "I'm very grateful that you brought her back."

The clan's people that were standing around waiting to see what their Chieftain would say and do, visibly relaxed. Nanoha ready for the slightest hint of danger stood her ground. "It is my duty."

Lord Gil smiled at Nanoha, "Duty is not always taken into account." He turned, left, and headed back to the Chieftain's hall to await news of his niece.

When he was out of earshot. Nanoha rested her forehead against Fate's shoulder, taking in a deep breath. "That is a dangerous man; Lord Jail would be wise to stay out of his way."

"_**Lord Gil is no longer a match for Lord Jail." Fate stated.**_

"What do you mean?" Nanoha was stunned, "That is impossible, he couldn't have gotten that strong so soon."

"_**Lord Jail is dabbling in powers that he cannot even fathom at this point. However, he is learning quite fast."**_

"Then I am a fool to think that I can get blood right for my kin and village."

Hayate's Dalax tilts her head to the side,_** "And yet you still do not give up."**_

"I can't," Looking from Hayate's Dalax to Fate. "I will admit I do need help. Will the two of you help me in my plea to Hayate?"

Fate leaned her head into Nanoha's chest._** "We don't think you will need it, but you have it."**_

The two Dalax moved off more than likely to find a spot to transform and come back in their human forms. As Nanoha stood there looking around she saw the clans people starting to get ready for the long trip to the summer gathering. They would be leaving soon at Mid Childa where they would be spending the next few months.

Nanoha had a sneaking suspicion that Lord Jail was going to make his move at the summer gathering. It would make sense having all the clans and villages in one place and make it the easiest for him to strike. It is unknown how many clans and villages will rally to his banner, but Nanoha knew that at least two would not, Uminari village and the Belkin clan.

She didn't know if she was going to be able to stop him, but maybe she can ruin his plans by challenging him to a duel. Blood right is her claim in the duel to the death. Even if she could not kill him. Maybe she could stop his plots before causing a war among the clans and villages.

Nanoha started making her way towards the Chieftain's hall when, "Nanoha!" Shamal's voice stopped her cold. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her standing at her tent flap with an angry expression on her face and pointing into the tent.

Without a word, she followed the healer in to her tent. Once they were inside Shamal tied the doors shut and walked over to Hayate. Stepping over to the side so Nanoha could see the white multicolored stone absorbing the pink aura from Hayate's body. "This is the second time that this has happened."

"Shamal," Nanoha whispered.

"Hayate has been struck with magic powers." Trying to keep her calm, "This time you are the only one with her."

Nanoha knew she could try to deny it was her, but she remembered the pink light that had surrounded her left hand. The same hand that held the sword that pierced Hayate's shoulder. "I brought her home."

Shamal removed the stone from Hayate, as it had finished its job. "I will give you that. However, what do I tell Lord Gil about the blade wound to her shoulder?"

Nanoha had forgotten that the healer would recognize the type of injury to Hayate's shoulder. If she told Lord Gil the truth then she was truly done for and no one would believe her. If Lord Gil didn't kill her, then, of course, Hayate's rage when she awoke, most certainly would.

"Tell me the truth, Nanoha," Shamal pleaded. "I think you did this, even if it was unintentional."

"There was a misunderstanding and she saw something that she shouldn't have."

"And the magic power?"

Hayate's words playing in Nanoha's head,_ 'Mage! What have you done?'_ Hayate had known that Nanoha had struck her with her magic powers. Nanoha sat down on an all too familiar stool. "I don't know how to cast spells."

"That may be true, but Hayate almost died of it. The next time you just might kill someone."

Nanoha stood up and ran out of the healer's tent zigzagging through the encampment and finally into the arms of Fate. "I almost killed her, Fate." They made their way back to the Chieftain's hall that was barren of life. Fate poured Nanoha a cup of wine, and they sat together, huddled as Fate hummed a song in Nanoha ear until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that's the end of chapter 9. This is the longest chapter without author's notes or the original chapters from the original author. I should be back on schedule next week and getting chapter 10 posted in a timely manner.

All reviews are greatly appreciated.

In Love &amp; Light,

ZR };-


	10. Allies

_**A**_**/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 10 of Dark Storm. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. ^_^ I will be working on chapter 11 in the next couple of days. ^_^

* * *

**Guest Reviews: **

**Q:** _Nanoha's in a really bad situation, I wonder how Hayate will react when she'll wake up._

**A:** You are about to find out… ;-)

**Q: **By Lightarcana- B_y the way, did everyone else know Fate's human form other than Nanoha? _

**A:** Dalax know the human forms of each other. The reason Reinforce didn't transform in front of Nanoha is, she is not her soulmate. She can be human in front of her, but will only change in front of Hayate (which she has not done yet) or another Dalax. It is a vulnerability to transform in front of anyone, as that is when they're weakest.

**Q:** _I'm curious does Hayate sees Reinforce as her soulmate? How did they met each other?_

**A:** Hayate does not know that Reinforce is her soulmate… yet. I will get to that in the next book/story.

**Q: **_How old is Fate in this story? _

**A: **I haven't thought about her age, but I'm going to guess about 20 in human age. Human and Dalax age are different by about 15 years. She is older as a Dalax then human.

* * *

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic, they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds; this is the second most coveted position any clan's person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

**Mid Childa:** Clan and Village summer gathering.

**Al Hazard:** An old city of Mages and Magick that has long been dead.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Ten – Allies**_

* * *

Nanoha awoke, surrounded by Fate's arms, to a dimly lit Chieftain's hall. Several women came in, lit the torches, lamps, and prepared to serve a simple meal to those that stayed in the Chieftain's hall. Nanoha ignored the attempts to get her to eat, as her stomach was too tense from worry about what will happen when Hayate wakes up.

The other warriors try talking with her, asking her questions about what had happened. She ignored them all and kept to herself, taking small comfort from Fate next to her. As time went on the one person, she expected to come through the door and demand her death never appeared. Lord Gil never came to the Chieftain's hall, but why. Between Shamal and Hayate, he should have been there by now to drag her out in front of the other clan's men in accusation of her crimes.

"Nanoha, you need to eat something, even if it's a little bit." Fate pleaded.

"I can't. I'm too nervous. I'm afraid if I eat something it'll just come back up again." With understanding in her eyes, Fate kisses Nanoha's temple and tries to comfort her as best she can.

As the moon shifts through the night, a young warrior slips in to the Chieftain's hall. As many of the warriors have returned from their daily duties. It takes him some time to find the one he is looking for. Finally, he makes his way over to Nanoha and Fate.

"Nanoha," he whispered.

Nanoha stood up quickly. So, Lord Gil sent a messenger. She was surprised that he did not come himself or even sent his honor guard. Perhaps he felt she did not deserve either honor. The warrior waved her to follow him. "It is best not to keep Hayate waiting. She is not in the best of moods."

In surprise Nanoha paused, Hayate. Not Lord Gil? "Hayate has summoned me?"

"Yes, she woke up a while ago and was moved into her own tent. She requested your presence," The warrior said irritably.

Nanoha and Fate followed the warrior to the door of Hayate's tent, leaving them; he went to his next assignment. Nanoha had to stop, as her knees were trembling and weak. She looked over to Fate for guidance on what to do next. Fate smiled at her and nodded her head yes, "I'll be right outside the door. What needs to be discussed should only be done with the two of you."

Nanoha sighed as she realized she was going to have to do this alone. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool night air, and listened to the activity that was around her. The noises and sounds were pleasantly familiar and the smells of the wood smoke in the barking dogs were all comforts that she relished from her old village, from her people. Gaining strength and courage from those memories and Fate, Nanoha entered the tent of the heir apparent.

Stepping through the tent flap, Nanoha noticed that, Hayate was propped up in a sitting position on her bed mat. The tent was simple but also filled with trophies that were personal to the warrior that was before her. To Nanoha surprise, they were alone. No honor guard and her weapons were far out of her reach. The light in the tent was from a lantern on the center pole it gave just enough light that, if Hayate fell asleep it wouldn't bother her.

Eyeing each other from a distance. Neither one was sure what to say or do. Finally, Hayate motioned Nanoha to a stool. Pouring wine into two cups Hayate took a sip from each one and then handed Nanoha the second cup. "Sit down; you're hurting my neck by being so tall."

With her heart beating a mile a minute and her throat tightening, Nanoha obeyed. Taking a quick swallow of the wine to ease the dryness and tightness of her throat. "You have not told the Chieftain yet?"

She rolled her eyes and grunted, "Not yet. I have some questions that need answering."

"Why haven't you?"

Without saying a word, Hayate points to the cut on her throat. "At first you tried to kill me. Then you ended up changing her mind and brought me back. I want to know why?"

"Fate said that I should trust you," Nanoha whispered.

"She puts too much faith in me."

"I agree." Nanoha says sarcastically.

Hayate cocked her eyebrow in amusement. "And yet you did not kill me, even though I could sentence you to death for the use of magic."

Nanoha looked down at her hands that held the cup of wine. "It was a chance I had to take, I need your help. Besides, I've seen enough blood spilled I don't want to be like Lord Jail and spill innocent blood, even if it's yours."

"Bold aren't you. You nearly kill me, and then ask for my aid." Taking a sip of her wine. She considers the young woman in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I am the youngest daughter of the Chieftain of Uminari village, Nanoha Takamachi."

She snorted, "Doesn't Nanoha mean small blossom? That would be an ill-matched name for the lioness you are. At least you are who you say you are that much is obvious; from what I understand you have your parent's stubbornness and tenacity." Stopping in thought, "How did you escape?"

Nanoha bit her lip in shame, "I hid behind my mother, in the process I was wounded in my right shoulder. Before that I had a disagreement with my father and ran to my mother."

Refilling their wine cups, "What was the disagreement about?"

"My betrothal to someone in your clan." Nanoha ground out. Taking a large gulp of wine to mask the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

Hayate stared at her for a few seconds and then laughed out right nearly spilling her wine in the process. This was the first time that Nanoha had heard Hayate laugh, she was amazed by the pleasant change it had made in the woman before her. All the suspicions seemed to melt away as her cold blue eyes warmed for the first time. "I am sorry," Hayate apologized. "I have a hard time imagining anyone trying to tame you into marriage. You're much like your Dalax strong-willed."

A small spark of hope started to grow inside of Nanoha, perhaps, Hayate will keep her secrets. The rage that she had had up in the mountains seems to have cooled and is now more open than she ever has been before. If Nanoha can live just long enough to get her blood right, she doesn't care what happens afterwards.

Hayate's voice brings Nanoha back to the present. "Why did you come to us?" Hayate asked with the seriousness in her voice.

"For the reasons that I told your uncle."

"So, you do want to claim blood right against Lord Jail?" She shook her head in disbelief, "I don't think you have a chance. He is a Chieftain and the rumors of his dabbling in the dark arts goes back to over a year ago. How long have you…?" Hayate did not want to say the word.

"Yes, I want blood right. I'm the only one left that can claim it. I'm entitled to my revenge, even if it's a Chieftain." Nanoha looked back down at her hands, "Moreover, my magic, I was born with it. It has not manifested since I was a small child, at least not until now."

"And your revenge is his death?" Hayate asked slowly. She was taken aback at the venom that was spoken in Nanoha's words. She was unsure how to deal with her behavior and yet the young woman before her was an enigma.

"Of course," With defiance in her eyes.

"Even if your revenge breaks clan law."

Nanoha's face became unreadable. "I will do everything that I must to see Lord Jail is put down like the dog he is."

"He will crush you."

Nanoha nodded her head. "Maybe, but I have to try. There's something else you need to know, Hayate I will use any means or any person to attain my revenge. That includes you."

For a moment, Hayate didn't know how to take this. Was this a threat or just plainly stating a fact. Hayate looked deep into Nanoha's eyes to see if she could just dis turn what that statement was about. The last of her suspicions were laid to rest with the look and those eyes. "Your warning is accepted." She continued looking at the woman before her. "Despite my temper earlier, I have not told my uncle that a mage has infiltrated our clan. You are an intriguing person. Your will and persistence go a long way to balancing out your deceit."

"Will you tell him?"

"Well you didn't leave me to die up in the mountains, even though you could have. I owe you my life for the time being. I won't tell him, but if he ends up finding out in a different way. I will not defend you."

Nanoha nodded her head. She was beginning to understand why Fate and Reinforce trusted Hayate. She was an honorable warrior, as long as you were truthful and honorable she would show you the same. "If I am not to be executed, or exiled, what now?"

"You are still in training, only now your training is going to evolve. If you insist on fighting the Chieftain, you'll have to know more than the tactics I've been teaching you. Your attack on me up in the mountains was atrocious."

Nanoha nodded, stood up and saluted her new ally. "Thank you, Hayate."

"I hate him almost as much as you do. Perhaps between the two of us we can at least disrupt his plans." As Nanoha was about to leave. She added, "You've been courting disaster staying in the Chieftain's hall. I would advise that you either move here or to the healer's tent."

Nanoha was jolted with the offer of both tents. "Shamal knows that I stabbed you."

Hayate laid-back and laughed softly, "She knows more than that as you very well know. She has kept your secrets for some time now."

Nanoha nodded her head yes. Mindlessly. "Good night, Hayate, Fate was right."

As the tent flap closed behind her, Hayate sighed and murmured. "So was Reinforce."

* * *

When Nanoha walked into the healer's tent. Shamal was working on drying her herbs. Hearing someone walk through the tent flap. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nanoha standing with all of her belongings. "Good evening, Nanoha. There's a sleeping area over there for you." She pointed to an area that had already been prepared; it was just big enough for two.

"You were expecting me?"

Shamal shrugged her shoulders, "It will be safer if you move out of the Chieftain's hall, and I am the lesser of two evils." Nanoha didn't move still not sure if she was truly welcomed or not. Shamal turned around and faced Nanoha, "You are most welcome to stay here. Hayate and I had a long conversation this afternoon when she woke up. We both figured you would choose my tent over hers."

Nanoha moved her things over into her new sleeping area and start organizing things. "Why have you not told Lord Gil, about… my magic?"

Shamal shrugged her shoulders, "You remind me of someone, someone very dear to me that I lost."

"You're taking quite a risk for an exiled stranger."

"It is enough for me." Shamal's mind seem like it was miles away, or maybe it was years, but the sadness that was both on her face and in her eyes spoke volumes to Nanoha.

"Did this person resemble me or were they a mage?" Nanoha tried to lighten the air in the tent.

Shamal stopped and seemed to think and then walked over to a wine bladder. Taking a deep drink from it, she stopped. "I never touched wine before she died. I really do drink too much of this."

"She?" Nanoha inquired.

"You resemble her in a way: chestnut brown hair and young. However, you are a stronger person; she was a delicate flower. She had married the Sultan's youngest son and I did not stop her."

"Who was she and what happened to her?"

Shamal took another swig of the wine and moved over to her side of the sleeping tent. "It doesn't matter now," she said with sarcasm. "She is dead; she is long gone from this world. But I'm going to do my best to keep you alive, so you better get some rest." She closed her sleeping curtain to end the conversation.

Nanoha sighed; she didn't realize how hard she was pushing Shamal. Whoever this girl was she must have been very close to kindle this kind of response. Fate walked in bringing food and drink. Making her way over to Nanoha, who was still lost in thought.

"Is everything all right?"

Coming out of her thoughts. She realize that Fate was standing in front of her. "Yes, I was just thinking. If you and Reinforce had not forced our hand. I would not realize that I have the allies that I do. It seems I need to listen to you a little bit better than I do."

Fate smiled and handed her, her food and drink. When they were done, they turned out the lamplights and snuggled into bed. Nanoha sleep was, not restful as she once again dreamed of pink lights and powers that were beyond her imagination. Shaking and drenched with sweat. She removed herself from Fates arms, as she didn't want to wake her… soulmate? That was something else she was still trying to wrap her mind around.

When morning finally came, she was still awake with turmoiled thoughts still running through her head.

* * *

Lord Gil had learned the next morning that Nanoha had moved out of the Chieftain's hall and into the healer's tent. In a way, it did not surprise him as the two of them shared a bond of two uprooted people and perhaps they were drawn together by similar needs. If that was the case then Lord Gil was pleased.

After the morning meal, Lord Gil headed out for a bit of hunting. Making his way over towards the practice fields, he noticed his niece was teaching Nanoha dueling techniques that she would need to know for her blood right duel.

In his heart, he knew that Nanoha did not have a chance at winning in a duel against the Chieftain. It was a duel that was on strict merits of skill. Skills that she could not acquire in such a short time. The only protection was your sword, as shields and chain mail were not allowed in such duels. Trusting that his niece knew what she was doing. He continued on his way to the hunt.

Seeing her uncle pass by with a worried expression on his face. She turned back to her trainee. "Something has been puzzling me," She inquired. "Where did you learn to use a sword?"

Nanoha smiled sadly, "My older brother and sister thought it was a good idea that I learned how to defend myself."

"Well they could have shown you some hand-to-hand, so you wouldn't have gotten so beat up in the Chieftain's hall."

"If they had shown me what they did. I would've ended up in a cold grave instead of keeping warm with such light work."

"Light work! You impotent little wench, I'll show you light work." Hayate lifted her sword and their blades clashed. Even with her other arm in a sling, she gave Nanoha all that she could. As she knew that Nanoha needed every bit of information, she could give her if she was going to survive her blood right.

"Remember, in a duel the sword is both your weapon and your shield. You must keep this in mind at all times or it will be your undoing." As the noon hour approached, Hayate's stamina and strain from her wound were starting to show. Dismissing Nanoha from their practice, she headed back to her tent to take some herbs for the pain.

Nanoha and Fate took their noon meal in the Chieftain hall. Left to their own devices for the afternoon, Nanoha wanted to be helpful in some way. Therefore, they made their way to were Lady Aria was dividing the food stores for the trek to the gathering. "If you want to help, you're just in time."

It was tedious but yet mindless work. Over the next few hours, they had gotten most everything divided. Lady Aria had been called away, which left Nanoha and Fate to finish the work. They were almost done and on the last bag of grain when a voice that Nanoha had not heard in several months came from the Chieftain's hall.

"The Belkin clan is a powerful clan." The voice said, "It is also a large one, as it is almost overflowing into your Valley."

"I was not aware that Lord Jail was paying attention to our problems. I'm honored, and I suppose you have a solution?" Lord Gil's voice carried into the storeroom.

"Lord Jail does, he feels that the land to the south should be relinquished to you and your heirs. He would be willing to endorse your petition to the Council for such claims on that land."

"That is most gracious of him, but I doubt the clan that sits upon those lands would appreciate my claim to their holy lands."

"You would have nothing to fear, as you would have the combined swords of your clan and ours."

"Combined? And what would I have to give in return for this help?"

"A small tribute once a year, perhaps, to help feed our growing clan. We too are pushing the limits of our winter holdings and our food stores cannot always keep up."

"I see. I would like to consider his generous offer?"

"But of course. You may tell Lord Jail in person at the summer gathering."

"I will do that, was there anything else?"

"Yes, my master asked that I give you this token of his esteem."

Nanoha peeked around the corner to see what was happening, and saw a small pouch being placed into Lord Gil's hand. The jewel that slid out of the pouch was the deepest sapphire Nanoha had ever seen. It is a stone called blue fire and it is a rare stone that was loved by mages.

"He wants you to have this as a reminder."

"This is quite a reminder. Tell your master I will think about his offer."

Lord Jail's representative bowed and left the Chieftain's hall. Lord Gil continued to look at his new gift when his wife called to him. Tucking his new gift in amongst his cloak. He left the room, and drew the tapestry closed behind him to their private quarters.

Nanoha and Fate stepped out of the storeroom. Nanoha made her way to the Chieftain's seat of power. Moving the folds of the cloak. She took the gem in her hand and felt a tingling sensation. After a few moments, an eye developed in the center of the gem.

It looked straight at Nanoha.

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone there is chapter 10. I want to thank Taiyou Ryu for beta reading this chapter for me.

Any and all reviews are welcomed.

Until next time enjoy the read.

ZR };-


	11. Spies Among Us

_**A**_**/N: **Well everyone here is chapter 11 of Dark Storm. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. ^_^ I will be working on chapter 12 in the next couple of days. ^_^ Sorry this is late I lost my internet yesterday when I remembered I needed to post…-_-'

Not beta read yet.

**Special Note:** There is no beastiality in this story. There is also no FUTA in this story either. There will be girl to girl romance and eventually intimacy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the rights to Mary H. Herbert's, Dark Horse. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

_**Dalax: Are Percheron sized horses. They've been known to get up to be approximately twenty-seven hands high. They have long wavy manes and tails and their coat is a glossy black. In my story all Dalax are glossy black and their manes and tails are the colors of their human hair. Their eyes are also the same color, whether they are horse or human. The type that I'm using for this description is the telepathic talk of a Dalax, and in future chapters this will be telepathic speech of a human talking to a Dalax.**_

**Villages:** Are small nomadic tribes that move with the seasons. They're not quite big enough to be clans just yet, or they haven't found a permanent place to settle down yet.

**Clans: **Are a large nomadic tribe that is finally settled down and has found a permanent place to winter. They have permanent structures that they can come back to at any time.

**Magic: **The nomadic tribes have forbidden its practice. It is now considered taboo for anyone to use magic. If anyone is caught using magic, they are either exiled or put to death.

**Zolore: **The father God that created the Dalax.

**Valica: **The mother Goddess of all creation and protector of mages.

**Night/Day Watchman:** Patrol around the clans perimeter.

**Centuries:** Are the long-range lookouts. They are also part of the Chieftain's honor guard.

**Sentinel:** Guard the herds; this is the second most coveted position any clan's person could have. The most coveted is the foaling mares.

**Mid Childa:** Clan and Village summer gathering.

**Al Hazard:** An old city of Mages and Magick that has long been dead.

* * *

Now let the fantasy begin of my version of Dark Horse. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing to you.

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

_**Dark Storm**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter Eleven – Spies Among Us**_

* * *

"Nanoha! What are you doing?" Lord Gil's voice boomed behind her.

Nanoha leaped back, startled out of her wits. The image had vanished. The gem fell out of her hands, bounced off the stone step, and rolled to Lord Gil's feet. He leaned over to pick it up.

"No," she cried abruptly. "Don't touch it."

Lord Gil's hand halted in midair, he glared at her, his eyes menacing. "Why not?"

Nanoha stumbled over her words and her face flushed with guilt. She backed away from it, still shaken by the memory of the eye in the jewel.

Straitening up, and the jewel sparkled by his foot. "Why not?" he repeated menacingly.

"It came from Lord Jail. It's dangerous," She mumbled.

"How do you know where it came from?" He demanded.

She glanced back at the storeroom, where Fate is standing in the doorway, then down at the floor. "I overheard the emissary."

"I see. And why do you think this gift is dangerous?"

Nanoha swallowed, her throat was very dry. What could she say? That she had felt the power embedded in the jewel and saw the image of an eye in its center? She could hardly believe that herself. However, she was certain of the danger the jewel posed and the damage it could do if he was not warned.

"I, uh, it is not exactly dangerous," Nanoha said, stumbling over her words. "But it is; we have heard Lord Jail is learning magic. I thought he might have tampered with the jewel. It feels strange when you touch it."

"I noticed nothing strange about the jewel." Lord Gil crossed his arms and stared at the girl. His face was dark with anger. "But you felt free to see for yourself."

"I am sorry, Lord. I should not have touched your gift, but," She paused and from somewhere in her memory, she remembered an old story her father liked to tell about a jealous mage and a seeing jewel. "Father told me a tale sometimes," she said, looking up at Lord Gil, "About a mage who kept watch on his wife through a jewel with a spell on it. It was a spell of surveillance, and it enabled the man to see and hear everything the lady was doing."

The anger on Lord Gil's face cleared a little. "I have heard that tale, too," he said thoughtfully. "What made you think Lord Jail might have done something similar to this brooch?" Nanoha clasped her hands behind her back to hide their shaking. "The Belkin's are dangerous. Lord Jail needs to keep close watch on you and a spy would be too obvious. This gift just seemed overly generous to me."

Lord Gil picked up the jewel and turned it over in his hands. He slowly relaxed and, when he finally spoke, his voice was no longer caustic. "I thought there was a catch to this gift, but I never imagined something like a seeing spell." The Chief gestured toward the door. "Did you know the emissary?"

Nanoha sighed with relief, for it seemed Lord Gil had accepted her explanation. She considered the Lord's question and her lip curled. "She delivered several messages to Father. Has she been here before?"

Lord Gil was about to answer when something occurred to him. With a skillful motion, he folded his cloak and wrapped the jewel in the thick material. "If you are right about this," he said, tucking the bundle under his arm, "We don't need to announce your presence to him."

Nanoha drew a long breath. She had not even thought of that. "What will you do with the jewel?" she asked.

"Since I have chosen to trust you, I would like to see if your suspicion is right. The gods knew where you got this idea, but if it is true, perhaps we can use the jewel to our advantage. I might try a little test. It would brighten his day if he thought the Belkin's would accept his offer."

"He would be most pleased," Nanoha said with a small smile, a little worried at what he was planning.

"For a while. He will have a rude awakening at the gathering." He stopped and studied her intently. "Do you seriously intend to claim blood right and challenge Lord Jail to a dual?"

"Yes. It must be someone from Uminari village who makes him pay."

"It may not be possible."

Nanoha stiffened and her eyes met Lord Gil's stern gaze. The Chief was not going to dissuade her from challenging Lord Jail. She had trained her body and prepared her mind for battle against her village's murderer and no man, no matter how close in kinship or strict in lordship, was going to divert her. She would fight him even against her Chief's direct order if need be. "I will make it so," she stated flatly.

Lord Gil walked to Nanoha's side and put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes had a warmth of sympathy. "I know you have your will set to fight him alone, and I will honor that as best I may. However, other factors you do not know about may influence your decision. When the council is held, remember who your Chief is."

Nanoha nodded. She was relieved that Lord Gil seemed to accept her resolution and her obsession for vengeance. What bothered her, though, was his reference to "other factors." There is nothing that would stand between Nanoha and her vengeance.

Lord Gil's hand dropped and amusement eased the hardness in his face. "The emissary will be here for another day or two, presumably to rest before she returns to her Lord. I will see if Hayate is fit enough to argue with her uncle over the rule of the Clan. Lord Jail would be fascinated to think a rift was developing in Belka."

Nanoha smiled. "And will you wear your new cloak brooch, my lord?"

Lord Gil chuckled. "Of course. You had better stay out of sight though." He shifted the folded cloak to a more casual position and walked purposefully out of the hall.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate rode Sentinel duty that night, after she found a secluded place and watched Fate transform into a beautiful woman. They trudging into Shamal's tent for some welcome sleep. Lord Gil visited them briefly and told her that the "argument" had gone as planned, with Hayate playing the impatient, disgruntled heir. The next morning passed uneventfully while the clan continued to pack for their trek to the Summer Gathering. Lord Gil acted the congenial host to Lord Jail's emissary, and, Nanoha stayed out of sight in the healer's tent.

The Chieftain made no mention of the mock disagreement with his niece to anyone to be sure that Lord Jail could have only learned of it through the jewel-providing Nanoha was right about the spell.

At nightfall, Nanoha and Fate left for their duties. When they returned, Shamal told Nanoha that, Hayate had requested her for another game in her tent. She went with a curious foreboding in her heart and a chill in her fingers. She found Hayate and Lord Gil both waiting for her. From the quiet triumph on their faces, she knew she had been right.

"Come in, Nanoha," Lord Gil said. "You have not only proved to me that Lord Jail is resurrecting magic, but your quick wits have saved us much grief."

Nanoha sat down heavily on a stool and hugged her chest. She was horribly afraid her wits had nothing to do with it.

Hayate removed the sling from her arm and paced back and forth across the deep carpets. She grinned. "Lord Jail heard our fight, every last word of it, and he went for it like a mongoose to a cobra."

"Good," Nanoha said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Is he trying to unseat you?"

Her question was to Lord Gil, and he answered with a dry laugh. "He offered the world to Hayate in return for my death and the loyalty of the second most powerful clan." He lapsed into silence and stared at the floor.

Nanoha realized that Lord Gil had moved into a deeper concentration. He was absorbed in his thoughts and his muscles wasted no effort in pacing or excess motion. Only a part of his mind was answering her, while the greater part wrestled with the problems posed by Lord Jail.

"The world is a large order, even for Lord Jail. Will Hayate be able to control that much holding?" Nanoha asked with mild sarcasm.

"Lord Jail plans not, I am sure," Hayate replied. "We are too close to his clan for Lord Jail's comfort. He will probably try to dispatch both my uncle and me. Then, with Kurt missing, Lord Jail could put a man of his own over the Belkin Clan, only then will his back be safe."

The three of them fell silent, busy with their own thoughts. Lord Gil sat on his stool as a priest in contemplation, while Hayate paced noiselessly and Nanoha twisted the light fabric of her pants between her fingers an imagine of Lord Jail in his tent, congratulating himself for putting a wedge into the all-powerful Belkin Clan.

Nanoha shook her head. This feigned division of uncle and niece was the only advantage they had at the moment, and it was a poor one, for it would only last until Lord Jail put pressure on the Belkin's to accept his rule or he discovered Lord Gil's deception. Nanoha had found the secret of the jewel, and the gem might help them mislead Lord Jail for a while to gain time, but it would not tell Lord Gil and Hayate how the other clans received Lord Jail's ploys or how strong his clan has become, or how powerful Lord Jail's arcane skills had grown. The jewel would not help Lord Gil in the many days hence when the Belka were given their ultimatum and had their backs to a cliff.

Nanoha knew, as surely as Lord Gil must, that the clans were being swept into war. Like a game master, Lord Jail had leashed each clan and was drawing them into a confrontation that would tear them apart. If Lord Jail forged his empire, the clans as they had endured for centuries would cease to exist. Instead of autonomous entities of a similar tradition and ancestry, they would become scattered pieces of a monarchy, ruled by one man and bound by one man's desires.

Yet, even if the clans defeated Lord Jail, Nanoha realized that the clan's people would still lose a great deal. In a war between' brothers, complacency dies fast, fury burns hot and the flames take longer to cool. The girl couldn't imagine how the clans would survive the conflagration of this war or what their lives would be like when peace fell on the plains. She sighed softly, regretting the changes that were coming.

Lord Gil heard Nanoha's almost soundless breath and raised his gaze to her face. Their eyes met and locked in understanding. Like Shamal before him, Lord Gil recognized the strength behind Nanoha's look. Until that moment, he had only considered his blood brother's child to be a stubborn girl, who, like any young, hot-tempered adolescent, demanded to fight for her clan's revenge because of an overdeveloped sense of outrage. However, as he looked into those azure blue eyes, Lord Gil suddenly understood that Nanoha's determination went far beyond adolescent eagerness, to a calculated, controlled obsession. He knew without a doubt that Nanoha would do anything to bring down Lord Jail. Inexplicably, the thought frightened him. He was not certain what a girl could do against a Chieftain and a professed mage, yet it occurred to him with a great deal of surprise that Nanoha might succeed. Lord Gil remembered Shamal's words the night the girl rode into camp and set the clan back on its ear. The healer said that the girl might be the key to unlocking Lord Jail's doom. Maybe she was right.

"Well, uncle," Hayate said, startling both the Nanoha and her uncle. "Now, at least, we know the rumors of Lord Jail dabbling in the taboo are true." She glanced at Nanoha, but continued. "What do we do now that we have him on the wrong trail?"

Lord Gil broke off his stare and looked at his niece. "Keep him there for as long as we can. It will not hurt us to let him think the Belkin's will fall into his grasp."

"What did she offer you, Hayate?" Nanoha asked. She was feeling very tired and wanted to return to Shamal's tent, but she wondered what the Belkin's were worth to Lord Jail.

"That vulture of an agent came to see me this evening." Hayate paused and looked thoughtful. "I would like to know how Lord Jail contacted her so fast. Maybe she has a seeing jewel too. She offered me, in Lord Jail's name, men, gold, land, and the Chieftainship in return for obedience and my uncle's head."

Lord Gil chuckled. "I hope you will not be too free with either."

"Nothing is worth that price." Hayate states with confidence.

Nanoha listened to the brief exchange with a little envy. Despite their differences, the two were devoted as uncle and niece, and even closer as friends. Only her Mother, Momoko, had been that close to Nanoha, and her death left a void that would never be filled. Fate helped heal some of the wounds in her soul, but there were a few hollows no one would ever find, hollows still filled with unshed tears. Nanoha closed her eyes and turned away. It was still too soon to cry.

Lord Gil noticed her movement and said, "Daylight will be here soon and we have much to do in the coming days."

They said goodnight, and the Chieftain walked with Nanoha as far as healer's tent. He hesitated as if he were going to speak, then he changed his mind, nodded, and left. Nanoha watched Lord Gil until he disappeared between the tents. She felt closer to him that night than ever before, and she had the impression something had altered his thoughts about her. The way he looked at her in Hayate's tent-it was as if he had stripped away everything but her basic strengths and weaknesses and had accepted what he found. She was pleased by his understanding and relieved, too. She had no living family left, and she was beginning to appreciate how much Lord Gil and his family meant to her. Nanoha closed the tent flap behind her.

Shamal was already in bed, but Fate was waiting for her. "So did the plan work? Did he fall for the ruse?"

Nanoha nodded her head yes, "It would seem he has, but I don't know if this is going to last as long as we needed to."

"I have no doubt that you will be victorious in your revenge."

As they were both tired, they change and crawled into bed. With a prayer to Valica, Nanoha fell asleep in Fate's arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it. So~... this story will update on Tue., Wed. or Thur. depending on if I post new chapters to my other stories or not. ^_^ If I get ahead again on my chapters then it will be on time once more.

Reviews are most welcomed.

I do hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Until next chapter enjoy the read.

ZR };-


End file.
